


照顾你

by GinnySue



Series: 复杂触碰 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 113,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮回到原本的时间，离开了掠夺者和莉莉，她知道生活不会更加容易。对西里斯的欲望和对哈利的爱令她左右为难，金妮努力地在一个她忘记的世界活下去。《复杂触碰》续集。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look After You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/478846) by Keeperofthemoon0. 



**第一章** **选择**

 

 

      魔法界与金妮几个月前离开时不一样了。伏地魔的权力将这里蒙上一层阴云，他的信徒蔑视所有非纯血和不支持他们主人的人，霍格沃茨之外的世界开始分崩离析了。虽然霍格沃茨以安全著称，可还是有许多学生被接走了。

      伏地魔显然已经统治了魔法部。从最低级的职员到部长本人都被他所控制。麻瓜和麻瓜出身的巫师被打上烙印，下令追捕，仿佛他们的血统是某种游戏的入场券。对于任何忠于凤凰社的人来说，霍格沃茨变成了一个避风港，但是通往霍格沃茨的路上有许多障碍，时常被无情地阻断。

      她不在的时候，世界变得这么糟糕了，这是另一种不可置信的感觉。可是莱姆斯向她保证，一切都是真的。他握住她的手，坐在她的床边，慢慢解释给她听，以免她再惊恐发作。

      随着外面的世界逐渐崩塌，金妮觉得自己曾经相信的一切也都瓦解了。莱姆斯也在尽力为她解释。

      “你会受到强烈的文化冲击，金妮。”他严肃地对她说。“你必须尽量适应。你所了解、你认为自己所了解的一切都消失了。记得你第一次来到霍格沃茨吗？你那时有多么迷茫？你要再经历一次，金妮。”

      他说得对。她觉得自己仿佛在后退。她的身体还没从时间旅行中恢复过来，又开始惊恐发作了。随便一句话或者一个想法就会引发，金妮只能拼命喘息，觉得十分绝望，只有莱姆斯能让她平静下来。她的父母还没到，在麦格觉得可以之前，她不能见任何学生。她仿佛被困在了地狱边境，在这里，莱姆斯老了，给她讲着愚蠢的故事，而西里斯和詹姆斯藏在一面帘子后面，看着他们对金妮施展的恶作剧。

      她总是在夜晚惊醒，以为自己在校医院里听到了西里斯低沉的声音。他会呼唤她，让她到他的身边去，她会借助魔杖的光线在校医院搜寻，直到精疲力竭。

      金妮觉得自己好像疯了。莱姆斯拒绝离开她的身边。他很担心她，如果金妮精神状态正常的话，就会明白原因。麦格尝试过和金妮聊聊，想理清她的思绪，但却徒劳无功。

      每当金妮看到这么苍老的麦格时，她总会想起十九年前，那个因为她缺课而对她疾言厉色的教授。可那其实并不是十九年前，只不过是几天之前。每当光线从某个角度照到莱姆斯的脸上时，金妮就看不见那些皱纹了。有些时候，他在她睡着之前抚摸她的脸，她几乎相信那不是莱姆斯，而是西里斯。

      或许她是有些疯了。可是金妮总是会想起西里斯，想起他向她求婚。她没有真正道别就离开了他，她没法摆脱这种内疚感。他还以为那天下午会再见到她，他会继续说服她和他待在一起。

      如果她能回到过去，对他解释她会再回来呢？如果她能回到过去，再和西里斯多单独相处几个小时呢？如果她回到过去，回到詹姆斯和莉莉被谋杀之前，尝试着为西里斯即将面临的人生做些准备呢？

      她没有帮他做任何准备，她觉得很糟糕。内疚蚕食着她的内心，有些时候让她觉得恶心，她会吐得到处都是。她的情绪如同在坐过山车，前一秒还在哭，后一秒又开始笑。

      如果她能回到过去，解决所有事情呢？如果她能改变一切，那又有什么关系呢？毕竟只有她一个人知道。

      如果，这些如果太令人着迷了，金妮开始低声自言自语着这些计划了。她经常独自待在校医院，但是，庞弗雷夫人一直在远处警惕地看着她，她开始认为自己可能并没有真的去往未来。一切事情可能都是邓布利多安排的，他在迷惑她，假装她时空旅行了，可他其实只是给她下了毒。

      金妮不知道他为什么要这样做，但是她知道，邓布利多是一个古怪的男人。

      所以，当莱姆斯突然叫醒金妮，手里还拿着时间转换器时，她觉得整个身体都轻了。她喜笑颜开，睁大眼睛看着时间转换器，伸手想要将它拿过来。莱姆斯总是知道怎么安慰金妮，怎么摆弄她。现在，他再次证明了自己的价值。他明白她的想法，决定为她去拿时间转换器。

      金妮又会回到过去了。

      “莱姆斯。”她惊讶地低声说。

      他面无表情地看着她，躲开了她。金妮从床上蹦了起来，仍然想去够时间转换器。她几乎没发觉莱姆斯不对劲。

      如果他让她拿到它，她就能回去了。她就能回去了。她爱的人都不会死，她可以再回来这里，或者她可以解决所有——

      “我把你抱到校医院后，麦格将它从你的脖子上摘了下来。”莱姆斯自顾解释道。“我还以为你会死。我以为你做不到，我等着你从1978年回来的时候，我觉得我的所有希望仿佛都被磨灭了。”

      他看着时间转换器，它在校医院明亮的光线中泛着金色的光。

      “她把它给了我，让我好好保管，她说我会知道怎么处置它。我当然不明白她的意思了。我为什么能保管好时间转换器？真没有道理。我还有更重要的事情需要担心……主要是你。”

      金妮点点头，又伸出了手。莱姆斯将时间转换器收回了身边。

      “但是，我看见你变得越来越虚弱，而不是更加强壮。”

      他看着她的眼睛，声音很不自然。

      “我想起了你，金妮。我想起了我在霍格沃茨时的你，你那么坚强，什么也打不倒你，哪怕你倒下了，还有我帮你。我知道这些对你来说会很难，因为……十九年的时光急转而逝，你却只有几天时间来接受。”

      听到他的话，金妮的目光离开了时间转换器，看向她的朋友。莱姆斯拼命地想吸引她的注意。

      “我都几乎无法接受这十九年，我一直在消化那些事。可是你，金妮，你现在必须一口气接受这些事。我为此感到难过。”

      金妮皱起眉头，张开了嘴。她不喜欢听别人说自己时间旅行的事情，也不愿知道墙外的世界并不是她所希望的那一年。

      “所以我必须为你做这件事……也是为了我自己。因为如果我不这么做，你就永远都不会好起来。”

      他站了起来，示意金妮下床。金妮掀开被子，跑到他的身边。她的头发乱糟糟的，睡裙也皱皱巴巴。

      “你想回去见他们吗？你想回去见西里斯吗？”

      金妮几乎松了口气。他知道，他知道她在想什么。

      “是的，莱姆斯，是的！谢谢你，谢谢你——”

      她还没说完，就发出了尖叫，因为莱姆斯把时间转换器摔到了地上。它摔碎了，玻璃四处飞溅，沙子落在了她赤裸的双脚上。金妮跪了下来，用手抓着碎玻璃。

      她喘着粗气，根本抬不起头来。他打碎了时间转换器。

      “你不能回去。”他在她的头顶上说。

      金妮仍然一动也动不了。她慢慢抬起头，看向莱姆斯。他伤心地看着她，可是他的声音还是那么刺耳。

      “你不能回去救他们，金妮。你不应该回去。在你意识到——”

      金妮扑向莱姆斯，把他撞倒了，她拼命地用拳头捶打着他。当她打到他的脑袋时，他叫了一声，将她推开了。金妮仰面倒在了地上。莱姆斯坐了起来，还没来得及喘口气，金妮就抓起时间转换器的碎片，朝他扔了过来。

      莱姆斯喊出一句咒语，躲开了玻璃碎片。金妮站了起来，激动地尖叫着。她抓着一片碎玻璃，她能感觉到它割破了她的皮肤，她用尖端指着莱姆斯。

      他震惊地看着她。

      “你为什么那么做？你这个该死的混蛋，你为什么那么做？”她叫道。

      他没来得及回答，金妮就把玻璃朝他扔了过来。莱姆斯轻而易举地避开了它。金妮正要喘口气，不知接下来是要叫喊还是哭泣，莱姆斯跑到了她的身边。他将她扑到了地上。

      他压在她的身上，立刻紧紧抓住她的手腕，将它们按在头顶。他用腿压住了她乱踢的腿，金妮终于动不了了。莱姆斯喘着粗气，脸也涨红了，他低头看向她。

      “结束了？”他问，温热的呼吸喷在了她的脸上。

      金妮动不了，只能看着他。她回到属于自己的时空之后，这是她与莱姆斯最接近的时刻，她趁此机会重新认识了她朋友的脸。他老了，没错，但是他的英俊丝毫未减。她仍然能从夹杂着灰发的头发中辨认出年轻时的金棕色发丝。

      “莱姆斯。”哪怕是她自己听来，她的声音都伤心欲绝。

      听到她叫他，莱姆斯仍然没有放松她的手腕。

      “他们死了，金妮。”他大声说道。“詹姆斯、莉莉、西里斯……他们都死了。”

      金妮摇着头，别开了脸。

      “你也改变不了。梅林在上，我有多么希望你可以啊，可是你做不到。你需要认识到这一点。因为你的父母和哥哥们很快就要来了。你不能像之前一样疯疯癫癫……因为他们现在不能只关注你一个人。”

      他的眼圈红了，金妮察觉到，他虽然疾言厉色，可是看上去很内疚。

      “这一定是向你提出的最不自私的要求了。”莱姆斯说。“但是我必须请你意识到，你的所有美梦现在都不会实现。他们都死了，我需要你意识到这点。”

      金妮的心里仿佛有什么东西碎了。莱姆斯松开她的手腕，从她身上爬了起来。他们两个躺在校医院的地上，金妮盯着天花板，慢慢整理思绪。他们都死了。她刚刚朝莱姆斯——她最好的朋友——扔玻璃碎片，因为他想帮助她。

      金妮呼了口气，转身看向莱姆斯。他专注地看着她，但是没有做出任何反应。

      “好吧。”她最终说道。“你说得对。”

      因为莉莉和詹姆斯死了。她是该意识到这一点了。

      金妮捧着一杯热茶，缓解了昨天对莱姆斯叫喊而疼痛的喉咙。她亲爱的朋友莱姆斯坐在病床旁边的椅子上，批阅着学生的论文。金妮喝了一口茶，然后问道：“我走之后，你们都做了什么？”

      莱姆斯很惊讶，慢慢抬起了头。金妮回来之后，这是她向他提出的第一个合理的问题。

      “你在说什么？”他回应道，将论文放在了膝盖上。

      金妮苦笑了一下。

      “我是说，我离开之后，你遇到了什么事情？莉莉和詹姆斯怎么样了？西里斯呢？我的意思是，我知道他们的遭遇，可是到底发生了什么事情？那个时候似乎是无关紧要的事，在之后看来却有着重要的意义……我想听听那些事情。”

      听到她的解释，莱姆斯甚至更惊讶了。他清了清喉咙，在座位上动了动。

      “好吧。”他停了下来，似乎在仔细斟酌要说的话。“你离开了，我们都很难过。没人料到你会走得那么快，西里斯……他过了很久才意识到，你不会寄信给他，也不会回复他的信件了。所有人，甚至是我，都希望能在毕业典礼上见到你，你终会重回我们的身边……”他沉浸在思绪中，声音越来越低。

      “但是我们毕业了。”莱姆斯微笑着继续说道。“真是棒极了。詹姆斯和莉莉搬到了一起，秋天就结了婚。西里斯、彼得和我在伦敦租了一间公寓，这样我们就能离对角巷很近。”

      “怎么样？”金妮问，虽然她渴望听到莱姆斯的故事，但她还是发觉自己的心沉了下来。

      “那是我人生中最美好的时光。”莱姆斯说。“就像在霍格沃茨一样，只不过詹姆斯不和我们待在一起。但是同我们所期望的一样，他和莉莉经常过来。我们继续这样生活了一年，后来就选择分开了。伏地魔越来越强大，波及了整个魔法界。我找不到工作，虽然西里斯提出借钱给我，我还是找了一个更便宜的住处。西里斯搬到了离莉莉和詹姆斯更近的地方。彼得说要和母亲一起生活。”

      莱姆斯清了清喉咙，详细叙述这些事情让他越来越不自在了。金妮抓住机会，问出了这几个小时里一直徘徊在她的脑海中的问题，莱姆斯唤回她的理智时，她就想问了。他这几天一直和她待在一起，只短暂地离开，去看他的学生们和指定阅读材料。除此之外，他一直在她的床边。

      “你遇到过合适的人吗？”

      莱姆斯干笑一声，摇了摇头。

      “没时间——”

      “你和唐克斯呢？”莱姆斯目瞪口呆。“我离开的时候，你和唐克斯在约会吧？我昨晚才想起来。”

      他的脸上闪过一丝情绪，他点了点头。

      “对，我们还在一起。”

      金妮跪坐起来，凑近了莱姆斯。

      “那你为什么和我一起待这么长时间？唐克斯在哪里？”

      莱姆斯移开目光，深吸了一口气。他平静下来后，眼神温柔地看向金妮。

      “她明白你对我来说有多重要。我把一切都告诉她了。”

      “哦。”

      “但是，我们的关系有一些改变。”莱姆斯看着金妮的眼睛说。

      听到他紧张的声音，她歪过了头。他们之间可能发生了什么事？

      “金妮。”他对她伸出手，仿佛要帮她做好准备。“我向她求婚了。唐克斯答应了。”

      金妮瑟缩了一下，仿佛莱姆斯打了她一巴掌。她猛吸了一口气，惊恐地看着他。他订婚了？他们要结婚了？莱姆斯担心地站了起来，准备拥抱她。

      “别！莱姆斯，你和唐克斯订婚了？”

_真自私，_ 金妮意识到， _我真自私。_ 莱姆斯在这里陪她，错过了多少与唐克斯在一起的时光？她从没想过莱姆斯在校医院之外的生活。

      “对。”他收回了手，看上去很伤心。“是你离开时发生的事情。”

      她努力让呼吸平稳下来，她闭上眼睛，觉得胸口紧得厉害。她深吸了几口气，然后慢慢呼出来，让惊恐可以慢慢褪去。

      “莱姆斯，她在哪儿？”

      听到莱姆斯坐了回去，金妮睁开了眼睛。

      “在霍格沃茨。”他又谨慎地说道。“金妮，凤凰社很多人现在都在这里。”

      “我没看见任何人。”

      “你还没康复到能见人的程度。”莱姆斯提醒她。“但是他们都在这里。这是凤凰社的避风港。你一定记得，我们在为对抗伏地魔的战争做准备。”

      金妮打了个哆嗦，摇了摇头。

      “我忘记了。”

      “我知道。”

      他订婚了。金妮看着她的朋友，她最好的朋友，她猜想着莱姆斯的生活还发生了什么事情，是他不敢告诉她的。等他认为她康复之后，或许有许多事情要慢慢讲给她听。

      清晨的第一缕阳光照到金妮的床上时，上面竟然空空如也，已经铺好了。一张纸条放在枕头上，但却没有女孩的影子。校医院的保护人正在她的房间睡觉，并没有听到她唯一的住客未经允许离开校医院时轻柔的脚步声。

      金妮拿着扫帚，穿过霍格沃茨的走廊，焦灼地侧耳倾听是否有乱逛的学生或鬼魂的声音。或者甚至更加糟糕，教授或凤凰社成员。她最不需要的就是在逃跑途中被发现。

      今天，莱姆斯和西弗勒斯的信封终于要打开了。金妮小心翼翼地为回来做了准备，计划了去神秘事务司之前要给自己多少时间，可是命运仿佛在愚弄她，她搞砸了许多事情。她一直迷迷蒙蒙，辗转于时空中，想理清自己的思绪。她没有研究帷幔，也没有寻找西弗勒斯，她一直在与莱姆斯争执，谋划着回到过去。

      如果两天之前，莱姆斯没有让她清醒过来，她可能会错失救西里斯的机会。莱姆斯，他订婚了。

      想到这件事，金妮觉得有些恶心。并不是因为莱姆斯和唐克斯订婚了，她是凤凰社中少有的几张明丽脸庞之一。更多的是因为莱姆斯和某个人订婚了，他十分爱那个人，愿意和她捆绑在一起，金妮觉得很困扰。她一直在占用他的时间，他宝贵的时间，让他不得不离开唐克斯去照顾她，而他却毫不犹豫。

      1978年，她在给他的信中写下指示时，甚至没有考虑莱姆斯是不是已经有心爱的人了。金妮是让莱姆斯以命犯险，在她和西里斯回来的时候潜入神秘事务司。她根本没想过他会拥有家庭，没想过魔法部会那么危险，要冒着生命危险闯进去。

      金妮压下愧疚感，溜出了霍格沃茨。没有警报大作；没有警醒任何人，有人离开了城堡，金妮觉得很惊讶。但是，她提醒自己，霍格沃茨此刻很安全。等她离开场地之后，就是另一回事了。

      她没有告诉莱姆斯自己要离开。如果她这么做，他可能会用绳子绑住她，让她待在校医院里。金妮只希望他忘记自己给他的那封未打开的信，她离开之后，他不会去寻找它。希望渺茫，可是无论如何，她必须祈祷。

      金妮用头发遮住脸，在场地上奔跑。霍格沃茨的大门矗立在她的面前，她打了个哆嗦，将手贴在冰冷的金属上，闭上了眼睛。

      “请让我通过。”她喃喃道。

      她跨上扫帚，飞了起来。冬日冷风吹着她的脖子、脸、腿和胳膊……所有裸露在外的部位。金妮太蠢了，她只穿了马琳给她的那条黄裙子，根本不足以抵御冬日的寒冷，金妮用了几道咒语，将衣服变得更厚更长。但是，它仍然无法给予她在二月的气候中需要的全部保护。

      金妮深吸了一口气，向大门飞去，冰冷的空气灼烧着她的肺。她不知道大门上是否有保护咒语，防止有人自行出入。所以金妮飞向大门时有一瞬间的犹豫，接着，她发出了一声胜利的叫喊——她飞出去了。

      她的头发拍打着脸庞，她不耐烦地将卷发拂到一边，眯起眼睛看着下面霍格莫德的朦胧灯光。霍格莫德并不是很活跃，她不知道那里是否也像霍格沃茨一样受到了保护。金妮怀疑并没有。可她还是需要使用飞路系统，才能接近魔法部。她今天飞不到那里了。

      她落在霍格莫德两栋建筑的阴影之中，天太黑了，她看得不是很清楚。金妮踉跄地靠在了一堵砖墙上，她的双腿比她预料中更加无力。金妮偷偷看了一眼霍格莫德的主街，什么都没发现。

      她现在要做什么？闯入一栋建筑，使用他们的飞路系统？如果不管用呢？金妮确实没有做好从霍格沃茨逃跑的计划。她就这么突然离开了，现在是离开的正确时机。这是她唯一的机会。

      可是现在，她站在霍格莫德黑暗又寒冷的街道上，发现没什么方法可以进入魔法部。伏地魔控制着魔法部，她要怎么进去呢？金妮摇了摇头，想让自己的头脑冷静下来。她要一步一步来。一定会成功，必须要成功。金妮藏在阴影中，走上了主街。

      她立刻发现有人站在街道中央，在月光下盯着她。金妮停了下来，仿佛僵在了原地，世界突然变黑了。

      金妮浑身酸痛地醒了过来，她发现自己躺在一个陌生房间的地上。她咬着嘴唇坐了起来，免得发出呻吟。她浑身都疼，还没有从时间旅行中恢复过来。她拨开脸上的头发，环顾着房间。

      房间很昏暗，但是远处的壁炉燃着火。墙壁旁边摆放着书架，上面放满了看上去从未被碰过的落满灰尘的书。金妮发现有人坐在一把椅子上，脸隐藏在阴影里，她僵住了。金妮立刻翻找她的魔杖，果不其然没有找到。

      恐惧令她感到窒息，她根本说不出话来。她看着那个人，猜测他到底是谁，这个人突然向前俯身。火光照亮了他脸上的皱纹和大鼻子。金妮不禁瞪大了眼睛。

      “西弗勒斯？”

      他面无表情，但却微微扬起了一条眉毛，好像很惊讶金妮会这么称呼他。西弗勒斯比金妮记忆中的样子更老。他看上去仿佛刚刚从地狱归来，但是他的身上有一种金妮从未见过的优雅。

      这让她害怕。

      “看看是谁终于醒了。”他恶毒地说。“我们的小睡美人啊。”

      金妮胳膊上的汗毛竖了起来，浑身起满了鸡皮疙瘩。这根本不是她记忆中的那个人：他不再是十九年前的那个少年了。她努力放缓着粗重的呼吸。

      “霍格莫德里的人是你？”沉默许久之后，金妮盯着他问道。

      西弗勒斯从椅子上站了起来，金妮有些瑟缩。壁炉是唯一的光源，他的皮肤十分苍白，却穿了一身黑色。他给自己倒了一杯酒，喝了一口，然后点了点头。

      “你怎么知道我在那儿？”

      他转头看向她，露出了厌恶的眼神。

      “韦斯莱。”他说，然后停了下来。“斯泰尔斯。”

      她畏缩了一下。他说出她名字的语气让她想吐。

      “你在几天前出现时，我们的黑魔王感知到了魔力的波动。他知道，又一次强有力的时间旅行发生了，他派我去了霍格莫德。无论这个时间旅行者是谁，她在十九年前和几天前都去了霍格沃茨。我要把你交给他。”

      她突然觉得一直支撑着身体的胳膊很虚弱。金妮本能地避开西弗勒斯，缩进了房间的阴影里。她的后背撞到了一个书架，她闭上了眼睛。

      “你真的愚蠢到离开霍格沃茨吗，韦斯莱？”

      金妮睁开眼睛，摇了摇头。她无法相信，她无法相信西弗勒斯——斯内普——会这样对她。但是，他可是西弗勒斯·斯内普呀。是他为伏地魔杀死了邓布利多。是他这么多年一直在折磨哈利，金妮在霍格沃茨的前五年，是他几乎不把她当人看。

      而他现在在批评她。金妮必须承认，他说得对，可她的心中仍然充满了愤怒。

      “你为什么离开你的避风港？”

      “你知道原因。”金妮叫道，她的眼睛充满了愤怒的泪水。

      西弗勒斯看了她一眼，如果她有魔杖就好了。

      “为了救西里斯·布莱克。可是为什么呢，韦斯莱小姐？他死得活该。”

      金妮控制不了自己了。她从阴影中扑出来，想狠狠地伤害西弗勒斯。她刚刚接近他，就被甩到一边，重重地撞上一个书架，滑到了地上。书滑落下来，砸在她的身上。金妮喘着粗气，擦掉了嘴角的血迹。

      西弗勒斯举着魔杖，向她走来。她的手突然被绳索紧紧绑住，她震惊地叫了起来。她睁大眼睛，抬头看向他。这不是她在霍格沃茨认识的那个男孩了。他低头看着她，唇边露出一抹坏笑。

      “现在该走了，韦斯莱小姐。”

      他向她走近了一步，她想用腿踢他。可是他挥了挥魔杖，她又昏了过去。

      金妮醒来时觉得自己要窒息了，她吐掉嘴里的东西，血落到了地上，她想用手擦嘴，却发现自己的手仍然被绑着，上面血迹斑斑。她飞快地看向周围。

      她坐在一间办公室里，窗外天气很好。金妮在椅子中坐直身体，心提了起来。她在哪里？西弗勒斯在哪里？她看了看周围，发现办公室里只有她自己。虽然酸痛的肌肉在抗议，金妮还是从椅子上站了起来。刚才的酸痛与现在相比根本算不了什么。

      她昏迷的时候，西弗勒斯一定诅咒了她，因为她的皮肤现在伤痕累累。金妮留心着关闭的门，向桌子走去。桌上放着一叠纸和几本不同的书。墙上挂着地图，不同的地区做了不同的标记。这让金妮想起了哈利五年级来魔法部寻找西里斯的事。

      同时想到哈利和西里斯，金妮觉得头昏脑胀。西弗勒斯要把她交给伏地魔。是她将自己亲手送到了他的手上。她去霍格莫德时没想过会发生什么吗？她能在不引起食死徒注意的情况下闯入任何建筑吗？她还被最可恶的食死徒选中了——而他在1978年就认识她。金妮的胃中一阵翻涌，她忍住了想吐的冲动。

      但是，当她惊讶地发现桌上有一根魔杖时，恶心的感觉消失了。更重要的是，这是金妮的魔杖。她立刻感激地用双手握住它，暖流传遍金妮的身体，她低声念了一道切割咒，绑着手腕的绳子掉了下来。她的手腕已经被绳子磨红了。

      但是，她现在充满了新的决心。愚蠢的西弗勒斯，他把她的魔杖放在了她可以找到的地方，而自己却走开了。可能去找更多食死徒帮他护送她，去见他们的主人吧。金妮摇了摇头，尽量忽略一种感觉：她刚刚看到的西弗勒斯身上，仍然有她认识的那个年轻男孩的影子。

_现在不是时候，_ 她想，从桌子旁边向门口走去。她在醒来的椅子上发现了她的斗篷，她停了下来，伸手拿过斗篷，皱起了眉头。

      西弗勒斯到底在哪里？他为什么将她留在这间办公室里？金妮又看了看办公室，然后披上了斗篷。斗篷长及脚踝，上面有一顶兜帽。金妮戴上兜帽，盖住脸和头发，然后对门伸出了手。门可能上了锁，但是她不知道外面的情况，不想炸掉它。

      金妮用汗津津的手转动了门把手，等待着中咒语或警报响起。可是什么都没有发生。金妮的心跳得飞快，她举起魔杖，然后打开了门。

      金妮根本没想到，外面的人匆忙而过，没人多看她一眼。她目瞪口呆，来回看着走廊。她立刻认出了这个地方，她和爸爸来过这里许多次，她觉得脑袋轻飘飘的。

      西弗勒斯把她带进了魔法部。

      她停下步伐，握紧了魔杖。这是骗局吗？是西弗勒斯为她设计的陷阱，让她以为自己能救西里斯，但却救不了，用来羞辱她的吗？金妮屏住呼吸，来回看着走廊。面露担忧和压力的人们仍然匆忙而过。

      可如果这是骗局，他为什么会留下她的魔杖？如果这是骗局，他为什么会给她留下一个斗篷，遮盖她扎眼的红发？金妮放缓了呼吸，但是心跳却快了起来。

      金妮将魔杖藏在斗篷里，在走廊里穿行。她路过其他办公室，撞到了几个人，还赶走了乱飞的便笺，但是，她没有引起任何注意。她走到电梯前，门在她面前打开了。金妮真想大哭一场。如果这是骗局，那一定是西弗勒斯对她做的最残忍的事情。

      因为她的希望越来越大了。

      “你听说了斯内普在二楼吗？”一个陌生人从金妮身边走过时，对他的同事低声说。

      她立刻看向那两个人，努力回忆二楼是什么地方。是法律执行司还是部长办公室？金妮想不起来了，她差点儿没上电梯，这样她就能跟上那两个人，看看到底是怎么回事。

      但是，金妮毫不犹豫地走进了电梯。里面没人，金妮按下通往九楼神秘事务司的按钮，突然觉得这一切真容易。

      房间里没有风，但帷幔似乎随风而动。金妮几乎想不起来自己是怎么进入神秘事务司，怎么来到有帷幔的房间了。仿佛帷幔将她引到了这里，仿佛帷幔的魔力在呼唤着她。她盯着帷幔，手掌满是汗水，呼吸也迟缓了。

      谁会想到她真的来到了帷幔这里？金妮曾经希望自己可以做到，但是，在霍格莫德见到西弗勒斯后，她相信一切都完蛋了。接着，他把她带到了魔法部，虽然金妮不知道他是有意还是无意。现在，她就站在这里了。

      她站在帷幔前，一动也动不了。如果她进入帷幔，再也出不来呢？金妮摇了摇头，尝试着向帷幔迈出一步，但却动摇了。如果她不能将西里斯带出来呢？如果这一切都是天大的错误呢？她凭什么觉得自己能做到？

      金妮回头看了一眼，好像期待着看到什么人。但是房间里空空如也。

      “没事的。”她摘下斗篷的兜帽，对自己轻声说道。“我能做到。”

      走向帷幔的第一步最为艰难，可一旦她迈开了步，就停不下来了。金妮深吸了一口气，几乎是跑着跨越了那道屏障——穿过破烂的黑色帘子。

      热气扑面而来，金妮发现自己不再奔跑了，脚下什么都没有，她尖声叫了起来。她的身体像一块落入虚无的石头，她想抓住些什么，但是什么都没有。她闭上双眼，压抑着继续尖叫的欲望。

      她在坠落，可她必须落地。想到这里，金妮睁开眼睛，倒抽了一口气。她不再坠落了。一眨眼之间，她已经落在了一座长满青草的小山上。手下的草叶十分光滑，金妮心不在焉地抚弄着草叶。

      但是她还有事要做。

      金妮摇了摇头，站了起来。她只能看见连绵不绝的山。金妮握住魔杖，转了一圈，然后抬起头。帷幔一定在很远的地方，因为她在空中看不见它。她叹了口气。

      她要去哪里？她现在要做什么？一阵微风拂过，金妮转过身，想知道风从哪里来。

_“金妮？”_

      金妮猛地转向右边。风中有人惊讶地轻声叫着她的名字。这个声音很熟悉，熟悉到让她的心跳停滞。但是她没看到人。

      “西里斯？”金妮叫道，眯起眼睛想看得更远。“你在哪里？”

      金妮向声音传来的方向走了几步，一股强烈的热流让她停了下来。热流灼烫着她的身体，她发出尖叫，跪倒在地。风又吹了起来，金妮含着泪水抬起了脑袋。更多絮语伴随微风而来，金妮听不懂那些句子。她拼命想听清，想知道说话的人是不是西里斯，可是热流太强烈了。

      金妮跪倒在地，挣扎着呼吸。

_“你终于来了。”_

      伴随着那五个字，热流停止了，清凉的风吹拂着金妮。她擦了擦汗湿的脸。那不是西里斯的声音，它比西里斯的声音更轻柔。金妮觉得那根本不是人的声音。

      “我为西里斯·布莱克而来。”能喘过气之后，金妮说道。

      空中传来了低沉的笑声，金妮站了起来。周围还是一个人都没有。仿佛那阵微风就是帷幔的声音。

_“我们一直在等你，我们还在想，你会何时来找他。”_

      她握紧了魔杖，心跳得越来越快。金妮不知道自己在和谁说话，而那也不重要了。她只知道，不管那是什么人或东西，它都决定着她能否把西里斯带回去。

      “求求你。”金妮对空中叫道。“请让我带他回去。”

      风变大了，金妮的斗篷被吹了起来。她尽量保持不动。

_“你要放弃什么来换回西里斯·布莱克？我们要从他的身上拿走什么呢？帷幔的每个客人都有两个选择：留在帷幔里，成为帷幔的一部分并投诚。或者……离开。离开帷幔，留下你的一部分。”_

      金妮打了个哆嗦，用胳膊抱住了自己。

      “你从埃姆博·德维托那里拿走了什么？”金妮轻声问。

_“他的理智。”_

      金妮记得读到，埃姆博从帷幔返回之后被送进了圣芒戈，他似乎一直不对劲儿。金妮咬着嘴唇，思索着自己可能给帷幔什么。她能把什么给帷幔，来换取她与西里斯的返回呢？她只有她的魔杖，而她有一种感觉，就算她这样提议，也会被拒绝。帷幔想要她的一部分。

      金妮太用力了，将嘴唇咬出了血，她终于回过了神。她不能一直思考要把什么给帷幔。谁知道帷幔外面现在是什么时候了，西弗勒斯有没有在寻找她？谁知道食死徒是不是发现她在魔法部的办公室里消失了？

      “你有什么提议？”金妮最终问道，抬头看向天空。

      风又吹了起来，在金妮周身形成了一道龙卷风。她的头发被吹了起来，她放下胳膊，免得裙子也被吹起。她闭上眼睛，倾听着仿佛在对她低语的声音。

_“我们想要你的爱。”_

      金妮愣住了。

_“我们想要你和西里斯·布莱克对彼此的爱。”_

      风停了，金妮觉得自己的心沉了下来。

      “我们的爱？”她低声说。“这是什么意思？”

_“我们会拿走你们之间的爱、热情、欲望、保护欲和温柔。爱。你们会回到属于你们的时空，对彼此漠不关心——”_

      “不！不，我拒绝，我拒绝那样做！”金妮害怕地叫道。

      低沉的笑声又响了起来，金妮打了个哆嗦。

_“那你们就不能离开了。”_

      如同风停一样，只剩金妮独自一人站在这空茫的地方了。

      金妮跑得腿要断了，跑得喘不过气，跑得她以为自己要飞起来了。她真想哭，为这种不公平而哭。帷幔想要她对西里斯的爱？它还想拿走西里斯对她的爱？她接受不了。

      金妮颓然倒下。柔软的草让她的脸发痒，她紧紧闭上了双眼。可是她还能怎么办？她需要离开，她需要回家。她需要把西里斯一起带走。

      她突然思考着自己在帷幔里待了多久。感觉好像过了很久。金妮叹了口气，揉了揉流着鼻涕的鼻子。她终于坐了起来，深吸一口气。

      “好吧。”她喃喃道。“好吧，你拿走吧，只要他能和我一起回家。”

      面前的草突然被吹动了，金妮一动不动地等着风吹到她身上。风猛烈地吹着她，有许多声音在对她说话，她尖声叫了起来。仿佛有许多声音对她尖声大叫。她什么也听不清。

      金妮用手捂住耳朵，尖叫道：“闭嘴！闭嘴！”

      风继续吹，将草从地上连根拔起。泥土溅到了她的脸上。

_“你要放弃你对西里斯·布莱克的爱？”_

      这个声音讥讽着她，嘲笑着她。

_“我们可根本没想到啊。”_

      金妮惊讶地放下了手。

_“我们不会让你们这么轻易地离开。”_

      金妮摇晃着身体，在疾风中站了起来。

      “那你想要什么？”她在呼啸的风中大声喊道。

      “我们想要你对他的记忆。”

      风突然停了，泥土和草都落在了金妮脚边。帷幔想要她对西里斯的记忆？金妮立刻想象着一个她不记得西里斯的世界。在那里，他只是哈利的教父，阿兹卡班的逃犯。在那里，金妮不爱他。

      她的胃翻了个个儿，但是她想也不想地说：“拿走吧。让我们回家。”

      一阵沉默，金妮觉得裹住她周身的魔力仿佛正在思考。

_“如果我们拿走他对你的记忆呢？如果他记得除了你之外的一切呢？你还想要他吗？你还想带他一起回到属于你的时空吗？”_

      这些话并没有随风而来，而是在金妮的脑海中回荡。她突然觉得很恶心，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

_“他要把关于你的记忆给我们。而你要给我们你和西里斯·布莱克一起生活的希望。”_

      金妮睁开眼睛时，世界似乎在旋转。

      “他没有选择吗？他甚至不会知道吗？他不应该和我一样面临同样的问题吗？”金妮声音颤抖地问。

_“他没有选择。你要替他决定。”_

      现在看来，帷幔最初提议西里斯和金妮生活在一个对彼此没有感情的世界里，似乎容易多了。金妮生活在一个没有与西里斯相关的记忆的世界里，也更加容易。但是，想到自己会知道一切，会记得她与西里斯在一起的时光，而他却丝毫不记得她，金妮动摇了。

_“如果你接受，你就能带走他。”_

      西里斯突然出现在她面前。她的呼吸梗在了喉咙里。他躺在地上，双眼紧闭。金妮跑到他身边跪了下来。她伸出颤抖的手，抚摸着他的脸。他的皮肤很柔软，神秘事务司一役之后，他似乎没有变老。他似乎更加健康和年轻了。帷幔治愈了他吗？

      “他怎么了？”金妮轻声说，她紧紧抓住西里斯的胳膊，却得不到任何回应。

_“贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇在他掉进来之前诅咒了他。他还没有醒。”_

      金妮看着西里斯，泪水落了下来。她口干舌燥，觉得很恶心，她说话的时候，觉得自己好像在失去生命。

      “好吧。拿走他对我的记忆。请让我带他回家。让我们离开吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章** **十六岁**

 

 

      莫丽·韦斯莱不是一个爱大惊小怪的女人。她关心她的孩子们和丈夫，倾其所能料理好他们的日常生活。所以，当她发现她最小的孩子，她唯一的女儿，她的宝贝金妮，被人要求回到过去时，莫丽几乎要冲到霍格沃茨去阻止。金妮总是乐于帮助他人，喜欢做好事，她从来不会停下来认真想想后果。莫丽知道，她的女儿会同意的。

      但是亚瑟说服了莫丽，虽然他紧张的表情表明，他和她一样担心。

      “你不记得她吗，莫丽？”亚瑟问，握住了妻子的手。“你不记得那个圣诞节吗？”

      她当然记得那个圣诞节。每当莫丽回想起那段黑暗的日子，那都是少见的纯真回忆。她的双胞胎弟弟前来拜访，还带来了一个女孩。金妮。莫丽当时觉得金妮是一个可爱的女孩，虽然有些害羞。可是她在陋居待得舒服极了，莫丽为此感到十分骄傲。尽管发生了偶然事故，伤痕累累又病怏怏的金妮和莱姆斯·卢平突然飞路到他们的起居室，幸好金妮安然无恙。她还是很开心。

      所以，当麦格请求把金妮送到过去，为凤凰社做事，莫丽和亚瑟没有拒绝。这个决定很难，但是他们允许。

      几个月后，莫丽发现她的女儿已经回到了属于她的时空，不由欣喜若狂。她想念女儿的信，想念女儿的尖锐幽默，想念她的爱。但是亚瑟和莫丽不能立刻去见他们的女儿，他们必须等待，他们还有凤凰社的任务要完成，这可能会让许多无辜者安全地到达霍格沃茨。

      “她很疲惫。”莱姆斯在信中写道。“她既疲惫又困惑，但是她安全地到家了。你们回来之前，我会照顾她。”

      没过几天，莫丽收到了金妮离开霍格沃茨的消息。莱姆斯醒来之后去校医院，发现那里没人。不管去往霍格沃茨有多危险，没人能阻止得了她。

      那天傍晚，莱姆斯在魔法部找到了金妮。他告诉他们，他差点儿被抓住，潜入魔法部和戳睡龙的眼睛一样危险。他在神秘事务司找到了昏迷的她。他说，她压在另一个人身上。

      西里斯·布莱克。

      莫丽很惊讶，她不明白她的女儿为什么要冒这么大风险去救西里斯·布莱克。西里斯和莫丽一直都相处不来。每当提及哈利的抚养方式，他还是孩子，他不是他的父亲时，他们总会发生争论。当然了，她为西里斯的死感到难过，但是她以为……他死了。

      但是，时间线回答了莫丽的大多数问题。费比安和吉迪恩总是谈起西里斯·布莱克和詹姆斯·波特。他们一起在霍格沃茨读书。莫丽没过多久就意识到，金妮和西里斯成为了朋友，或许不仅是朋友。

      金妮和西里斯从帷幔中回来后，都受了重伤，多亏莱姆斯立刻施了治疗咒语，他们两个才活了下来，每当莫丽为此表扬他时，他都会不自在地红了脸。他们布置了几天校外的致命区域后，又回到了霍格沃茨。金妮还没醒，似乎只是睡着了。而西里斯醒了。

      麦格向抱着昏迷的金妮的莫丽保证，他们会尽全力唤醒金妮。而不记得帷幔里发生什么事的西里斯坐在金妮对面的床上，用深色的眼睛看着这一切。金妮没有苏醒，没人知道原因。

      莫丽并不经常惊愕，可是金妮总能挑战她的神经。然而，最令莫丽惊愕的事情发生在金妮从魔法部回来的一个月后。莫丽一边哼着曲儿，一边为一个儿子织毛衣。罗恩与哈利和赫敏离开时，他的毛衣扯破了。罗恩绝不会把这件事告诉莫丽，告诉她这与神秘人有关，他一个字都不能说。她心不在焉地织着毛衣，她的女儿在睡觉，她早已习惯了学生会主席宿舍里的安静，她偶然抬起头，听见床上被子的动静，她吃惊地叫了起来。

      金妮醒了。

 

-*.*.*-

 

      她做了许多梦。梦到奔跑、飞翔、坠落悬崖，但是永远也碰不到地面。她的梦中有人影，有时会看见一张熟悉的脸，他们陪她玩上一阵，然后另一个梦又开始了。詹姆斯有时会笑着告诉她，她虽然疯狂，但是很聪明。他会为她救了他的好朋友而道谢。有些时候是莉莉。莉莉穿着迷人的白色婚纱，与金妮喝茶聊天。

      金妮想记起发生了什么，是什么让她陷入了沉睡，可她只能想到西里斯。真奇怪，她有时会感到惊慌。有些时候，她想醒来，但是梦中起了风，吹动了她的黄裙子，金妮会听到帷幔的低语。

 _“还不行。”_ 它说。

      所以金妮等待着。

      等到她终于醒来时，是因为轻柔的哼歌声。她立刻眯起眼睛，很惊讶房间里这么亮。金妮的眼睛适应之后，她看了看周围。

      她在一个熟悉的房间里，躺在一张大床上。卧室的另一边有一扇窗户，阳光洒进来，照亮了深色的地板和墙壁。金妮惊讶地坐了起来。这个房间很熟悉，因为她曾经来过许多次。金妮困惑将头转向左边，然后停了下来。

      金妮见到她的母亲在床边的椅子上织毛衣，这太不真实了。她的母亲抬起目光时，金妮张开了嘴， _我要说什么？_ 莫丽睁大眼睛，毛线掉在了膝盖上，接着，她发出一声尖叫，冲过来抱住了金妮，她抱得很紧，金妮觉得自己要爆炸了。

      “你醒了！”莫丽叫道，没有松开她。

      可是金妮也不想被松开，哪怕她的母亲会让她窒息。莫丽的红发扑在金妮脸上，闻起来是草莓、安全和家的味道。金妮抱住母亲，紧紧闭上双眼。她的喉咙深处有一种灼热感，她深吸了一口气。这是她的妈妈。

      “你醒了，我的宝贝女儿。”莫丽微微松开金妮，仔细端详着她的女儿。

      她的眼中涌出了泪水，见到此景，金妮对她露出了笑容。见到她真好。

      “你感觉怎么样？我立刻让庞弗雷夫人过来，你看上去很苍白。你父亲和哥哥们会很高兴的——你不许下床，吉妮维娅！”

      莫丽匆匆走向燃烧的壁炉。金妮看着她的母亲，莫丽·韦斯莱不容许她的孩子看上去病怏怏的。金妮想象得出来，她的醒来差点儿让她的母亲心脏病发作。

      而且她醒了。金妮用手揉了揉脸，舒展着身体。她的母亲在对壁炉里的人发号施令，但是金妮没有关注。莫丽终于回来金妮的床边后，她想拥抱和亲吻她的女儿，或者确认她安然无恙，因为她 _终于_ 醒了，金妮举起一只手，阻止了她。

      “妈妈，妈妈， **妈妈** ！”金妮叫着她的母亲，由于太久没说话，她的声音十分嘶哑。

      莫丽停了下来，一只手摸着金妮的前额，另一只手抚摸着女儿的脸颊。金妮有些恼火，大家只会为她担心。金妮紧紧握住母亲放在她脸上的手，莫丽也回握着她，她觉得很安全。

      “妈妈……发生了什么？”她睁大眼睛，慢慢问道。

      她犹豫了一下，然后才坐回床边的椅子上，金妮立刻就注意到了。莫丽紧紧握着金妮的手，谨慎斟酌着用词。

      “你昏迷了差不多一个月。”莫丽解释道，她的眼睛又湿润了。“魔法引起的。”

      金妮点了点头。她觉得这很合理。其实也不合理。睡了一个月着实太久了。想到这一个月里错过了多少事情，她觉得自己有些游离在外了。金妮摇摇头，深吸了一口气。她看向母亲的眼睛，突然想起一件事，胃里不由火辣辣的。

      “成功了？我做到了吗？”莫丽困惑地抿起了嘴唇。

      “什么？”

      “我把西里斯带回来了吗？他回来了吗？他活着吗？请告诉我起作用——”

      有那么一刹那，金妮在莫丽眼中看到了一闪而过的阴郁。她的母亲对她生气了，十分生气，如果不是因为对她刚刚苏醒的女儿的宽慰和爱意，她一定会对金妮喊叫。

      “嗯，西里斯回来了。他就在霍格沃茨。”

      震惊。宽慰。

      直到莫丽放开她的手去抚摸她的脸，金妮才发现自己在哭。金妮惊讶地摸着自己的脸，也感觉到了脸颊上的湿意。

      “没事了，宝贝。”莫丽低声说。“没事了。”

      他活着。成功了。 _成功了。_ 谁会想到真的成功了？她能回家，冒险进入帷幔，还救了西里斯？

      金妮茫然地看着前方。他在霍格沃茨。他在干什么？他也醒了吗？他也睡了一个月吗？他知道是她救了他，这是她必须要做的事，如果他没有好好活着，她都无法呼吸吗？他现在正在想她——

      她的手垂落到胸口，紧紧抓着睡袍。他当然不会想她了。她怎么能忘了？她觉得十分恐惧，紧闭双眼呜咽了起来。

      “ _而你要给我们你和西里斯·布莱克一起生活的希望。_ ”

      “金妮？”莫丽轻声叫道，想让她回过神来。

      金妮瑟缩了一下，仿佛莫丽在对她叫嚷。她睁开眼睛，对母亲伸出了颤抖的双手。

      “让我见见他。”

      莫丽睁大了眼睛。

      “什么？”

      “让我见见他，求求你让我见西里斯吧，妈妈。”她飞快地说，从床上微微爬了起来。

      可是她的肌肉还很虚弱，她又倒了回去。莫丽立刻抿紧嘴唇站了起来，但她的脸上满是担忧。

      “你需要休息。”

      金妮摇了摇头，想与睡意抗争，与她的母亲抗争，因为她需要见西里斯。但是，能量的突然爆发带来了后果。她精疲力竭地瘫倒在了床上。

      金妮最不想做的就是再次入睡。

      一声响动引起了金妮和莫丽的注意；卧室的门开了。秃顶又疲惫的亚瑟·韦斯莱跑进了卧室，金妮记不得上次见到父亲动作这么快是什么时候了。他们四目相对时，她哭了起来。他跪在她的床边，吻着她的脸。

      “我爱你。”这是他对她说的第一句话，他又吻了一下她的脸颊。

      金妮对父亲露出了浅浅的笑容。

      “我也爱你，爸爸。真抱歉我让你担心了。”

      这是真话。在暂时忘记西里斯的片刻里，金妮发觉自己从未想过家人对她的时间旅行的反应。

      亚瑟只是摇了摇头，拂去她脸上的头发，又吻了吻她的脸颊。

      “你还好好活着。”他回答。“这才是最重要的，金妮。这才是最重要的。”

      亚瑟身后出现了一个人，金妮摇晃了一下，她还想继续和爸爸说话。她很累，不知道自己还能清醒多久。如果她又要睡上一个月呢？金妮很害怕，这时，她发现来人只是庞弗雷夫人。

      “让我检查一下她，亚瑟。”这是金妮听到的最后一句话，之后，她又睡着了。

 

-*.*.*-

 

      几个小时后，金妮醒了。她一直害怕自己不会再醒了，虽然疲累得睁不开眼睛，她还是强迫自己睁开了。金妮从床上坐起来，惊讶地发现，房间里不只有她的父母。莱姆斯坐在地上，在一张好像地图一样的东西上面写写画画。还有罗恩。

      “罗恩！”金妮叫道。

      罗恩震惊地抬起头，见到她醒了，他睁大了浅色的眼睛。他冲到金妮身边，将她抱进了怀里。他的衣服上有着淡淡的火和泥土的味道，金妮不想放开他。她很久没见到她的哥哥了。

      他们终于放开对方后，罗恩对金妮露出了歪斜的笑容。

      “见到你醒了真好，金。”罗恩喃喃道，揉着她的头发。“可是你都臭了。你上次洗澡是什么时候？”

      金妮扬起眉毛，看向正在角落里擤鼻子的母亲。莫丽擦了擦脸上的泪水。

      “噢，罗恩，闭嘴吧。”莫丽尽量不屑地说，但却失败了。“金妮不能更干净了。”

      金妮看了一眼笑得更厉害的罗恩。

      “谢谢你，罗恩。”金妮嘲讽地说，但也止不住脸上的笑意。

      “你觉得怎么样？”罗恩看着她的脸问。“庞弗雷说你没事了。”

      虽然他想尽量轻松，可似乎还是有点紧张，金妮摸着他的胳膊，温柔地笑着。

      “我很好。”

      金妮觉得自己的心可能要爆炸了，她又抱住了罗恩。他似乎很惊讶，他们并不是亲热的兄妹，可她忘不了，在过去的几个月里，他们在两个完全不同的时空与伏地魔作战。他们有太多故事可以告诉对方了。罗恩有些尴尬地拍着她的后背，金妮似乎听到她的母亲又开始哭了。

      “赫敏怎么样？”金妮松开了她。“哈利呢？他们都在这里吗？”

      罗恩红着脸，点了点头。

      “嗯，他们都很好。”

      他凑近金妮，放低了声音。

      “差不多所有都被毁了……魂器，它们消失了。至少我们能找得到的那些。”

      金妮惊讶地张开嘴，却什么也说不出来。哈利毁了它们。她还错过了什么？伏地魔还活着吗？大家都还好吗？罗恩仿佛看穿了她的心思，他似乎总是有这种诀窍，他摇了摇头。

      “什么都还没发生。”

      金妮松了口气，又坐了下来，她突然记起，她的父母也和她在同一个房间。还有莱姆斯。她看向莱姆斯，他对她露出了友善的笑容。

      “莱姆斯。”金妮轻声说，她喉咙发紧，觉得十分愧疚。

      他摇了摇头，仿佛在示意他们之后再聊这些。莱姆斯走过来抱住了她，她感觉他深吸了一口气，好像快要控制不住自己了。

      “我应该走了。”他勉强对她笑道。“有四个男人在楼下的公共休息室里等着你醒来呢。”

      金妮点点头，还想说些什么，但是他又摇了摇头。

      “你会回来吧？”她柔声问道。

      “我当然会回来了，金妮。”他向她保证。

      他离开之后，莫丽和亚瑟朝他们的女儿靠得更近了。他们没有理会莱姆斯和金妮之间毫不掩饰的喜爱，不过这只是柏拉图式的感情。莫丽又开始关心起金妮，罗恩笑了起来，这时，卧室的门开了。如莱姆斯所说，四个男人走进了房间。

      金妮忍不住跳下床向他们跑去。还没有完全恢复的双腿根本支撑不住，但是，她在落地之前就被接住了。查理笑着将妹妹放到了地毯上。

      “小心。”他低沉地说。

      金妮笑着拥抱了他。查理身上的烧伤更多了，他对妹妹露出亲热的笑容，吻了吻她的头顶，并没有将她放开。之后，查理把她传给了比尔，她咯咯笑了起来。

      “你似乎比我记忆中要老！”比尔笑着指责道，用拇指摩挲着金妮的眼下。

      金妮看着她的长兄，尽量控制自己不要皱起眉头。她吓了一跳，她已经忘记芬里尔·格雷伯克攻击了比尔。他的脸上满是伤疤，她的样子或许老了几个月，而他可比她印象中要老上几年。

      “这是因为我年纪更大，比尔。”她反驳道，她此刻才意识到自己是有多么没有记挂着家人。

      她听到比尔身后的双胞胎挤了过来。

      “我们一直是被忘记的人吗？”弗雷德夸张地叫道。

      “总是在最后！”乔治附和道。

      他们一起抱住了金妮，有那么一瞬间，她觉得自己要哭了，她应付不了这么多爱。他们松开了她，但是弗雷德一直搂着她的腰，仿佛他知道她现在情感很脆弱。

      “珀西在哪儿？”金妮问，擦着有些潮湿的脸颊。

      气氛突变，金妮僵硬地睁大了眼睛。

      “他还没回家吗？”她尖声问道。“他还和部长在一起？”

      亚瑟板起脸，回避着金妮的目光。莫丽又哭了起来，不过显然不同于之前的原因。

      “他是蠢货。”乔治不快地说。

      “喂。”比尔厉声说。“他或许是蠢货，可他仍然是家人。”

      金妮摇了摇头。

      “我无法相信他还在与我们作对，我以为经历了……”

      查理微笑地看着她，用手抬起了她的下巴。

      “坐下吧，金妮。现在别担心这个。”

      所以她坐回了床上。金妮还是无法相信，她真的回家了，她真的没事了。终于有结果不错的事情了。她日思夜想的家人在她的身边聊天和开玩笑，她都尽力忍着泪水。他们一直陪在她身边。没人问起她的时间旅行，她为此很感激。金妮现在只想一切如往常一样。

      几个小时后，太阳落山了，月光照亮了房间，她的哥哥们渐渐离开了。比尔说，芙蓉在大礼堂等他。弗雷德和乔治要和弗立维教授讨论战术。查理答应去小屋拜访海格。罗恩告诉她，哈利和赫敏会想听听她的情况。

      金妮几乎不想让他们走。他们离开后，她又会想起现实。她的家人围绕在身边时，她并没有时间思考，他也没出现在她的脑海中。但是，她觉得是时候面对这个问题了。哥哥们一一与她亲吻道别，卧室门终于关上后，她看向她的父母。

      “我要去洗澡。”她慢慢地对他们说。“我要臭了。”

      亚瑟慈爱地笑着，握紧了金妮的手。

      “走几级楼梯，那里还有一个卧室。”他说。“我们住在那里。如果你有需要，就去那里找我们。”

      莫丽赞同地点了点头。

      “如果你饿了、难受或者需要我们陪你，就叫一声。如果你愿意，我甚至可以待在这里，宝贝——”

      金妮摇摇头，打断了母亲的话。她对父母温柔地笑了笑。

      “好好休息。”金妮说。“你没必要睡在这里。我现在没事了。”

      她的母亲又哭了，亚瑟用力点了点头。

      “晚安，金。”她爸轻声说，吻了吻她的头顶。

      莫丽亲吻了她的脸颊后，两个人一起离开，轻轻关上了身后的门。

      金妮独自待在卧室里，深吸了一口气。这是她今天第一次独处。她闭上眼睛，想着自己错过了多少时间。一个月了。她昏迷了一个月，对周围的世界一无所知。她都错过了什么呢？

      金妮爬下床，舒展着身体，想摆脱这些思绪。她确实需要洗澡了。她觉得洗澡能帮她缓解压力，忘记那些可怕的念头。金妮脱掉破旧的睡袍，走进与卧室相连的浴室。这里完全是一个学生会主席浴室应有的样子，漂亮又干净。

      金妮走进淋浴间，与西里斯一起在学生会主席宿舍的点滴回忆涌了上来，她尽量不去想。水很热，帮她舒缓了紧绷的肌肉。她在头发上涂了洗发水和护发素，用肥皂洗了几次身体。但是，她心中的恐惧似乎并没有被洗掉。金妮关掉水龙头，拿过一条干净毛巾擦干了身体。

      金妮回到卧室，走向床脚的行李箱。去年九月时间旅行之前，她留在霍格沃茨衣服都放在里面。她拿出一件袖子上破了洞，可仍然是她最喜欢的衬衫，将它放在鼻端。闻起来是陋居的味道，一切都很熟悉。金妮闭上双眼，回想着自己时间旅行以前的生活。

      那时的生活不算正常，可也不像现在这样艰难。

      金妮穿上衬衫，翻找着裤子和内裤。找到之后，她高兴地穿上了它们。金妮用毛巾擦干头发，在她母亲用于过夜的椅子上坐了下来。

      她终于回家了。她的家人在这里，金妮觉得自己不像之前与莱姆斯一起困在校医院时那么疯癫了。想到莱姆斯，金妮用手捧住了脑袋。她没有对他交代，就突然离开了，他可能对她很生气。可是她的母亲说过，他救了她和西里斯——

      金妮的胃沉了下来，然后又涌起了喜悦。西里斯活着。他回家了。她母亲是这样说的，她对金妮说，他回来了。金妮起身跑向门口。想见西里斯的欲望难以抗拒；她必须见到活生生的他。她能记起他在帷幔里年轻平静的样子。金妮必须见他。

      但是，她握住门把手时，脚步却蹒跚了。

_“_ _如果我们拿走他对你的记忆呢？_ _”_

      他不会记得她。如果帷幔的魔法起了作用，西里斯不会记得在1978年，金妮与他和掠夺者们一起度过的时光。西里斯不会记得他们的关系或者他们的爱。他不会记得他向她求婚，也不会记得她曾经离开了他。

      金妮觉得周围的世界仿佛在缩紧。她按住胸口，挣扎着呼吸。

      她答应了，西里斯回家了。他回来了。

      金妮在门口转过身，呼吸慢慢恢复了正常。她答应了什么啊？她摇了摇头，觉得自己没法清楚地思考。她答应让西里斯活下来，让西里斯有机会再活一次。如果他不记得她……金妮哭丧着脸，慢慢坐到了地上。她很自私，可是金妮只想让西里斯记得她。如果他不记得她，她要怎么活下去？

      卧室的门突然开了，将金妮唤回了现实，她惊讶地抬起了头。门口没人，金妮拂去脸上潮湿的卷发，觉得十分害怕，接着，空气似乎动了。隐形斗篷被脱掉时，出现了一个熟悉的脑袋，然后是一具瘦削的身体。

      “哈利。”金妮目瞪口呆地轻声说。

      他站在她的面前，与金妮记忆中的他不同了。这种区别并不来源于他的外表。哈利仍然有着凌乱的黑发，戴着圆框眼镜，额头上有一道闪电形状的疤痕，还有点儿黑。哈利站在她的门口，英俊而高挑。但是，金妮从地上看着他时，却觉得自己难以呼吸。因为他的样子很像他的父亲。

      她能从哈利身上看到詹姆斯的影子，从他挺直身体的样子，到他关切地望着她的眼神。虽然他们的脸型不同，可他还是很像詹姆斯。不过，他那双情感丰富的翠绿色眼睛很像莉莉。

      “哈利。”她又低声说道，无法想象他就在眼前。

      哈利大步走向她，在她身边跪了下来。他捧住她的脸，动作中那种不顾一切的感觉让她心跳加速。温暖的呼吸落在她的脸上，她望向他的眼睛。

      “你醒了。”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，听上去像一个小男孩，这让金妮觉得措手不及。“你终于醒了。”

      金妮对他轻轻笑了笑。

      “观察力非常敏锐，哈利。”她开了个玩笑。

      但是，现在这种严肃的情况甚至让她的玩笑也失色了。真奇怪，每当金妮回想起这件事，都会觉得接下来的事情顺理成章。她不会觉得尴尬或仓促。很自然，也很正确。

      他吻了她，她搂住他的脖子，将他拉进怀里。哈利抱住她，一手揽着她的后背。她向他弓起身体，直到喘不过气时才将他推开。哈利俯下身，吻着她的脖子，她的心漏跳了一拍。

      “我不知道……”哈利的声音越来越小，听上去很害怕，金妮抬起他的头，凝视着他的眼睛。

      “我很好。”她对他说。“一切都很好。”

      可她这么说的时候，泪水还是流了下来。哈利皱起眉头，为她擦掉脸上一滴未落的泪水。金妮深吸了一口气，很感激他来看她。

      “如果我妈发现你在这里，她会杀了你。”他们沉默地看了对方一阵后，金妮说。

      她几乎忘了哈利有多英俊了。

      “我知道。”他笑着喃喃道。“罗恩对我说，我这个星期能躲开她一次的话，就算走运了。”

      他拨开她眼前的一缕卷发，金妮抱住了他。她将脑袋靠在他的肩上，尽可能与他贴近。

      “我想你。”哈利轻声说。

      金妮赞同地点点头，紧紧闭上双眼，免得泪水掉落。她忘了太多与哈利有关的事。她忘了他有些弯曲的眼镜，他明亮的眼睛，他只要看她一眼就能让她心神荡漾，他的亲吻能让她融化……

      “我也想你，哈利。”金妮说。“我离开的时候……”

      金妮停了下来，她不知道哈利对她在1978年的任务所知多少。他知道她与他的父母有关系吗，他的父亲是她一位好友？哈利知道她爱着他的教父吗？

      想到这里，金妮推开了哈利。西里斯的脸不断浮现在她的脑海中，而她坐在哈利的膝盖上，他的胳膊搂着她，她觉得不对，也很困惑。哈利好奇地看着她，他什么都不知道。

      “我离开的时候，”她慢慢地说，谨慎斟酌着用词。“我以为你死了。我以为等我回来之后，一切都完了，我爱的所有人都将离去。”

      哈利的喉咙深处发出了声响，他看着金妮，觉得眼睛刺痛。

      “你不应该去的。他们应该找其他人。”他激烈地说。“我不知道。我回到霍格沃茨后才知道你走了。”

      金妮很惊讶。没人告诉罗恩、赫敏和哈利，她回到过去了吗？她又想到，这场战争关乎权术。如果能避免让哈利分心，让他相信金妮安全地待在霍格沃茨，麦格会对他说谎，她一点都不惊讶。

      “我离开的时候，你发生了什么事？”金妮问，希望能让他不要再想了。

      哈利摇了摇头。

      “没什么要紧事。”他用手捧住她的脸，简洁地说。

      这次，金妮俯身亲吻了他。

 

-*.*.*-

 

      哈利和金妮在地板上睡着了，为了睡得更舒服，他们将毯子和枕头从床上拽了下来。金妮比哈利花了更久才睡着。她拨弄着他的头发，盯着他的脸。他的样子真像詹姆斯。这个想法令金妮感到惭愧和内疚，因为他不是詹姆斯，而她也知道。但是，这就像是重新撕开了一道愈合的伤疤。

      她每次看向哈利，都会清楚地记起詹姆斯和莉莉已经死去的事实。但她还是睡着了，她的身体还没从近来难熬的经历中恢复过来。

      她父亲略带笑意的声音吵醒了他们。

      “我一点儿都不惊讶。”他说。接着，他更大声地说：“起来吧，金妮，哈利。”

      金妮睁开双眼，抬起了头。哈利嘟哝着，揉着脸想清醒过来。见到这一幕，金妮露出了浅浅的笑容，她看向父亲，他正低头看着两个少年。

      “我会假装没有撞到你们。”亚瑟对他们说。“哈利，该让金妮去换衣服了。我们要去大礼堂吃早餐。”

      哈利红着脸，低声嘀咕着什么，对她的父亲投去了歉意的笑容。金妮笑了，但是，在她的脑海深处，她忍不住想， _西里斯绝不会因为被抓个正着而脸红。_

      她暗自咒骂自己竟然会有这个想法，然后站了起来。亚瑟对她扬起了眉毛，她耸耸肩，舒展了一下身体。她的肌肉又酸又痛，但是她现在有精力多了。金妮似乎终于康复了。

      亚瑟为她关上门，让她准备好之后去大礼堂吃早餐。金妮脱下昨晚穿的衣服，寻找着她妈在去年圣诞节给她织的毛衣。她穿上毛衣和裤子，然后梳了头发，她昨晚睡觉时头发还湿着，现在看上去很糟糕。金妮刷完牙之后，就离开了卧室。昨天醒来后，这是她第一次离开卧室，这种自由不禁令她笑了起来。

      金妮将胳膊举过头顶，在楼梯上转了一个圈。她还活着。她的家人还活着。她的朋友们还活着。她很快就能见到他们了。金妮蹦蹦跳跳地走下其余台阶。公共休息室里空无一人，但是壁炉里点着火，令房间十分温暖。想起她不久前还与西里斯躺在公共休息室的地板上，她的笑容冻结了。

      那个时候，伏地魔越来越强大，他一直担心她的未来。

      金妮皱起眉头，看着他们两个曾经躺过的地方。有人轻轻碰了碰她的肩膀，把她吓了一跳，她尖叫着转过身。

      “金妮？”

      莱姆斯站在她身边，看上去像是好几晚没睡了。但是他们四目相对时，他露出了笑容。金妮扑进他的怀里，紧紧抱住了他。

      “真的很对不起。”她叫道。

      莱姆斯摇摇头，微微后退一些，关切地看着她，但他的唇上仍然挂着浅浅的笑意。

      “我为所有事情而道歉。我一声不吭就走了，害你不得不进入魔法部——你是怎么进入魔法部的？从我一开始回来，你就要一直守着我——”

      莱姆斯继续摇着头。

      “别道歉了。你救了他，金妮。”莱姆斯对她说，她描述不出他声音中蕴含的情感。“金妮，你救了西里斯。他回来了。他真的回来了。”

      他们拥抱着对方，金妮的呼吸梗在了喉咙里，她慢慢消化着他的话。西里斯，他们的好朋友，回来了。他真的回来了。

      “所以别道歉了。”莱姆斯对她说，握紧了她的肩膀。“虽然这件事既愚蠢又危险，我们需要进一步讨论，因为发生了一些你不了解的事情，但是……你救了他。你也醒了。”

      金妮点了点头，不知道在她兴奋地跳起舞之前，莱姆斯要告诉她什么事情。她不知道自己是什么感觉，但是莱姆斯不恨她，他很高兴见到她，这着实令人宽慰，她真的开始在公共休息室中央跳起了舞。莱姆斯笑了起来，抓住她的手，带着她转了一个圈。

      她停下来时，房间里仍然回荡着笑声，她发现莱姆斯的表情有了些许变化，好像他要对她说一些她不想听到的事情。金妮抬起头，握住了莱姆斯的手。

      “怎么了？”她柔声问道。

      莱姆斯叹了口气。

      “你确实救了他，金妮。”他慢慢地回答。“但是……我不知道要怎么说。他不……”

      莱姆斯又叹了口气，用手抓着头发。

      “他不记得我了？”金妮轻声替他说了出来。

      莱姆斯惊讶地扬起了眉毛。金妮想对他露出微笑，但却笑不出来。

      “我知道，莱姆斯。”她低声说。“我只希望那不是真的。”

      “有人告诉你了吗？”

      他们沉默了一阵，金妮挣扎着想恢复说话的能力。她曾希望能出点错。无论金妮是否想承认，她曾经祈祷，帷幔因为某些原因不会取走西里斯对她的记忆。西里斯和金妮都没有进入帷幔，了解它的秘密。可西里斯中了咒语，不由自主地进入了帷幔，而金妮进去只为救他。

      她知道，莱姆斯把真相告诉她，只是为了让她之后不会伤心，她觉得心都要碎了。

      “没有。只是，”金妮停下来，舔了舔嘴唇。“只有这样，帷幔才让我带他走。”

      莱姆斯不明白，她知道。但是他点了点头，仿佛他明白了一样，因为他知道，对于她来说，谈论这件事有多难。

      “哈利知道我回到1978年的事吗？”她突然问道，想起了那个与她过夜的男孩。

      莱姆斯又扬起了眉毛。在莱姆斯面前谈起哈利，让她觉得莫名惭愧。她的好友莱姆斯亲眼见证了西里斯和金妮相爱、争吵和努力想在一起。

      “他知道你回到过去执行了一个任务。”莱姆斯回答。“他只是不知道细节。实际上，除了你的父母、麦格、我和唐克斯，没人知道。”

      金妮点了点头。

      “我应该告诉他吧？”

      莱姆斯搂着金妮的肩膀，带她走出了公共休息室。金妮露出感激的笑容，觉得饥肠辘辘。

      “你准备好的话，应该告诉他。但是不用着急。”

      二人沉默地穿过走廊，金妮将头靠在了莱姆斯的肩上。

      “谢谢你救了我和西里斯。”她说。“我没想到你会来魔法部。我更希望你不会来。”

      “如果我不去的话，你现在会在哪儿呢？”虽然他在开玩笑，但是声音却很严厉。“我们之后再聊这个，有很多需要讨论的。”

      金妮好奇地抬头看向他，可他没有回应她的目光。

      “反正，”莱姆斯继续说道。“你有更大的事情要担心，金妮。西里斯会在大礼堂吃早餐。他只记得你是亚瑟和莫丽最小的孩子。他记得与你同在格里莫广场的事情，不过那些记忆甚至也有一点损缺。”

      金妮困惑地看着他，他叹了口气。

      “金妮……我们在格里莫广场时，他察觉到了你是谁。他那个时候很难熬。为了忘记你，有些晚上他会喝得烂醉如泥。你在那里的大多数时候，我知道他都在想你。”

      金妮忍住泪水，想避开莱姆斯的目光，但是他捧住了她的脸。

      “这不是你的错。”他大声对她说。“金妮，我之后会把所有事情都讲给你。我向你保证。但是现在不行，因为如果我不遵守承诺将你带到大礼堂，你的父母和哥哥们会追杀我的。”

      “好吧。”她喃喃道，用手背擦着眼睛。

      “我只是不想让你期望太高。”莱姆斯慢慢地说。“因为对我来说，在他身边不谈起你、谈起曾经的事，实在太难了。我必须谨言慎行，我不想替你做出选择。”

      “什么选择？”金妮困惑地问。

      莱姆斯将她搂得更紧了。

      “你可以选择不让西里斯知道真相，不告诉他帷幔拿走了他对你的记忆。你可以让他仍然不知道你曾经回到了1978年，或者……或者，你可以把一切都告诉他。把一切都告诉他，让他决定该怎么办。”

      金妮惊讶地张开了嘴。她从没想过自己还能把发生的事情告诉西里斯。

      “但是他现在不同了，金妮。”莱姆斯低声说。“他以前只是一个男孩，而现在是一个男人了。他与你所了解的他完全不同。经历了阿兹卡班、詹姆斯和莉莉的死亡……我没法轻松地做出决定。”

      “我不会告诉他。”金妮坚定地说，然后停顿了一下，她很惊讶自己这么快就打定了主意。“反正现在还不会。”

      莱姆斯抿起嘴唇，似乎很纠结。

      “或许我们注定不……”金妮说不下去了，可是莱姆斯知道她要说什么。

_或许我们注定不能在一起。_

      听到她的话，他板起脸，眯起了眼睛。

      “这是你的选择。”他说。

      他们继续沉默地走着。

      金妮进入大礼堂时，惊讶地发现这里竟然有那么多人。四张桌子都坐满了。霍格沃茨里的人比金妮预料中还要多。莱姆斯拉着她的胳膊，带她走向格兰芬多餐桌，那里有许多红发脑袋。其中还有几位亲密的朋友。

      金妮还没来得及思考，就看到了人群中的他。他坐在哈利和查理身边，一边放声大笑，一边用胳膊肘推着哈利。她还记得帷幔中的他，看上去十分年轻和纯净。那种年轻的样子还没有消失。阿兹卡班从西里斯身上夺走了很多东西，她知道，可是一切似乎都已归还了。

      他继续与哈利和查理开着玩笑，唇边挂着自如的笑容。他那张英俊的脸上几乎没被皱纹所损毁。她能看得出来，他比在格里莫广场时更加无忧无虑了。如果金妮努力回忆，她会忘记十七岁的西里斯，她每次闭上眼睛都会清晰浮现在脑海中的那个西里斯。她会想起格里莫广场的西里斯，那个若无必要从不和她说话的西里斯。他一直破坏东西，一直不开心。

      这不是她面前的西里斯。

      她放缓了呼吸，她可以发誓，她看着他的时候，周身的时间都停止了。那种想奔向他、亲吻他、让他看着她的冲动太过强烈，她真想知道这是不是爱——拥有着美丽、痛苦和折磨。因为她无法呼吸了，时间停了下来，而他甚至没有注意到她。

      “金妮！”莱姆斯嘶嘶地说，将她唤回了现实。

      她猛吸了一口气，这是她见到西里斯之后第一次呼吸，她抬头看向莱姆斯。那种感觉就像她必须把目光从西里斯身上扯开。莱姆斯低下头，用明亮的眸子看着她，她抓紧了他的衬衫。

      “没事。”他轻声对她说。“不要慌。”

      金妮已经忘了自己新近会有的惊恐发作，似乎莱姆斯才能让其停下。她又粗重地喘息起来，脸很红，心跳得很快。

      “金妮。”莱姆斯柔声说，慢慢地揉着她的后背。

      “金妮？”

      她转过头，惊讶地发现哈利站在她身边。见到她这个样子，他皱起了眉头，她微微笑了笑，抓紧了莱姆斯。她尽量不去看哈利刚刚所坐的地方，要是西里斯在看她呢？金妮向哈利靠了靠。

      “你还好吗？”哈利问，看上去不知道要怎么办。

      “我饿坏了。”她勉强说道，放开莱姆斯，跌跌撞撞地走向餐桌，她的呼吸变得越来越规律了。

      她在弗雷德旁边坐下，他明显没有察觉有什么不对，对她露出了灿烂的笑容，金妮伸手去拿一只装着鸡蛋的盘子。但是她的手在发抖，她还没碰到盘子，就停了下来。哈利在金妮的另一边坐下，为她拿过了盘子。

      “你想要多少？”哈利轻声问她。

      她抬头对他笑了笑，很感激他的善解人意。

      “多给我点儿。”她回答。

      哈利给她的盘子里放食物时，金妮忍不住向一旁看去。莱姆斯在西里斯旁边坐了下来，正俯身对他耳语。西里斯的眼神从莱姆斯落到了金妮身上，发觉他的目光，她僵住了。他微微眯起灰眼睛，对她露出迷人的笑容，她立刻移开了目光，承受不了他的关注。尤其是因为他看着她时，他的眼神不一样了。

 

-*.*.*-

 

      与罗恩、赫敏、哈利、纳威和卢娜待在一起，金妮仿佛回到了四年级，那时他们一起与魔法部抗争。他们合作默契，聊得很开心。他们坐在有求必应室里，免得被学校里的人打扰，这样的他们几乎和普通少年一样。

      金妮坐在卢娜身边，一边聊天，一边为她的朋友编头发。哈利经常用温柔的绿眼睛看向金妮，而金妮经常会脸红。她做了这些事情，还爱上了他的教父，她配不上他的青睐。她要怎么告诉他呢？

      “奶奶也在这里。”纳威说，在霍格沃茨现住人的名单上又加了一个名字。

      “真的吗？”金妮惊讶地问。

      “你觉得怎么样，纳威？”赫敏友善地问，从书上抬起头看他的反应。

      纳威耸了耸肩。

      “五年级之后，她更加鼓励我了。”他慢慢地说。

      “大多数被接出学校的学生都已经回来了。”金妮早晨在大礼堂留意到。“为什么？”

      罗恩在沙发上皱起了眉头。

      “神秘人。”他简介地说。“咄。”

      金妮翻了个白眼。

      “再明显不过，罗恩。”她冲他叫道。

      哈利对金妮笑了笑，她也忍不住露出了坏笑。

      “伏地魔杀了很多魔法家庭成员，魔法界想忽略他可有点难了。”赫敏回答。

      “这里很安全。”纳威赞同道。

      “我们不是有点像坐以待毙吗？”金妮问。

      “不是所有人都在这里。”卢娜梦幻地说。

      “有些凤凰社成员在学校外面召集盟友。你回来之前，你全家人都在做这件事。”

      听到赫敏提起她的时间旅行，金妮垂下了双眼。还没人逼她谈论这个任务，她没准备好。她不知道自己会不会有准备好的那一天。她要怎么对她的朋友们描述那种被另一个时空完全接纳的感觉呢？她要怎么在不崩溃的情况下谈起詹姆斯、多卡斯、莉莉和1978年的每个人呢？

      房间安静了下来，哈利清了清喉咙。

      “谁想玩噼啪爆炸牌？”

      罗恩立刻从沙发上跳了起来，挪到了哈利身边。哈利拿出一叠普通的卡片，但是金妮知道它们能引起多大混乱。

      金妮笑着编完了卢娜的浅色头发。卢娜转身看向金妮。

      “我想你。”卢娜对她说。

      纳威在卢娜和金妮身边坐了下来。

      “我也是，金妮。”纳威笑着赞同道。“你回来真好。没有你，霍格沃茨都不一样了。”

      “我也想你们两个。”金妮说，想拥抱她的两个密友。

      可是这样很奇怪。尽管在金妮离开之前，纳威、卢娜和她很亲密，可是她现在觉得他们之间好像有了些距离。或许只有金妮这样觉得，可她还是忍不住有一种感觉，事情绝不会再相同了。

      “还在继续上课吗？”

      金妮觉得自己的问题很愚蠢，但是她确实不知道。她还在慢慢了解她离开这几个月里发生的事情。霍格沃茨从学校变成了避难所。男巫和女巫，小孩和老人，都住在学校里，为了与伏地魔和食死徒的注定之战做准备。这里欢迎任何人来去，但是要由凤凰社来决定一个人在学校内有多少自由。

      “不算吧。”纳威对她说。“更像是训练课程，帮助大家为战斗做准备。但是这些由教授酌情决定。”

      金妮点点头，看向哈利和罗恩。哈利正在等罗恩落子，沉浸在自己的思绪中。他似乎焦虑而不安，她想帮助他。

      一个多小时后，哈利输给了罗恩，赫敏做完了读书笔记，他们决定离开有求必应室。他们进入走廊后，哈利走到了金妮身边。他们放慢速度，其他人并没有发觉，而是继续向前走着。

      “你觉得好些了吗？”哈利关切地问。

      金妮点了点头。她确实觉得好多了。她的朋友和家人都在身边，也看不到西里斯，金妮就觉得很正常。

      “今天早晨谢谢你。”金妮说，握住了他的手。

      他耸了耸肩，却露出了笑容。

      “当然了。”他温柔地回答。“可是我也十分感谢你。”

      金妮困惑地看着哈利。他对她低下头，眼睛闪闪发亮，她觉得自己的心揪紧了。

      “你为什么冒着生命危险把西里斯从帷幔里带回来？”哈利问她。“我一直试图想通，但是……但是我不明白。你为什么那样做？”

      金妮无言以对，不知道应该说什么。他们继续手挽着手穿过走廊。

      “我甚至不能因为这件事对你叫喊。”见她没回答，哈利继续说。“因为西里斯回来……是我遇见过最好的事情。而这都是因为你。”

      哈利听上去要哭了。

      “可是你为什么那么做？”

      金妮叹了口气。她能对他说什么？她救西里斯是因为她的生命中需要他？她救西里斯是因为她爱着他？只要西里斯能够重获新生，她愿意拿性命冒险？

      “我是为了你。”她最终说道。“我知道你需要他。”

      哈利惊讶地张大了嘴。想到自己刚刚对他说的谎话，她觉得既愧疚又羞耻，身体也不自在地热了起来。而最糟糕的是，她的话令他看起来很荣幸。哈利停了下来，金妮还没反应过来，他就将她拽到了怀里。他的唇贴在她的嘴边，她抓住了他的衬衫。

      “别再那样做了，好吗？”

      但是，哈利低头吻她时，金妮后退着松开了他的衬衫。她咬着嘴唇，手紧紧地握成了拳头。

      “哈利。”她皱着眉头，低声说道。

 _我不能，_ 她想这样说。他的脸上闪过一丝伤心，然后面露尴尬，像詹姆斯一样揉着脖颈。这个念头让她觉得很难受，她又向后退了退。

      “我要走了。”她对他说。

      她最不想的就是抛下困惑不解的哈利。她从来都不想伤害哈利，可是她现在不能假装什么问题都没有。所以金妮转身穿过走廊，没有理会他目送她离开的炽热眼神。

 

      -*.*.*-

 

      金妮找到莱姆斯的时候，他不是独自一人。有别人和他在一起，有别人陪伴他，这是令人震惊的领悟。莱姆斯和唐克斯坐在壁炉前，没听见金妮进了他的办公室。唐克斯躺在地上，穿了袜子的脚搭在莱姆斯的膝盖上。金妮愣住了，嫉妒地看着二人之间的融融爱意。

      “卢平，你最好别——”

      莱姆斯挠着唐克斯的一只脚，她笑了起来，想将他踢开，但是莱姆斯坏笑着继续挠她。

      “很快你就不会再这么侮辱地叫我卢平了。”莱姆斯温柔地说。

      她停下了挣扎，扬起眉毛，扭动着脚趾。

      “很快。”莱姆斯松开了唐克斯的脚，凑到她的脸边，继续说道。“你将会成为卢平夫人——”

      金妮向后退去，想离开办公室，不想让他们知道自己没敲门就粗鲁地闯了进来。可是她的后背撞到了身后静静关上的门，声音响彻了整个房间。莱姆斯抬起头，见到金妮，他的脸沉了下来。唐克斯睁大眼睛坐了起来。

      “金妮！”莱姆斯手忙脚乱地站了起来，伸手帮唐克斯起身。

      唐克斯握住他的手，他小心翼翼地帮她站了起来。金妮红了脸，她仍然不知道要在莱姆斯和他的未婚妻身边如何表现，她对身后的门把手伸出了手。

      “对不起，对不起。”她喃喃道。“之后再聊，莱姆斯。”

      “哈喽，金妮。”金妮离开办公室，关上身后的门时，唐克斯叫道。

      金妮用鼻子吸了口气，还没走出黑魔法防御术教室，莱姆斯就从办公室里走了出来。她羞愧地红了脸，转身看向他。他对她露出歉疚的笑容，然后朝她走来。

      “对不起，莱姆斯。”金妮低声说，将胳膊环抱在胸前。

      他轻轻耸了耸肩，将手插在了裤兜里。虽然把唐克斯留在了他的办公室里，可他们相处的时光仍然令他容光焕发。金妮注意到了。她竟然为此感到不开心，她觉得很糟糕。

      “没关系。”他慢慢地回答。“你有什么事吗？”

      金妮站立不安，接着摇了摇头。

      “没什么，我只是——”看到莱姆斯了然的表情，她停了下来。“怎么了？”

      “别觉得这会造成什么变化。”莱姆斯对她说。“我和你还是一样。”

      金妮勉强笑了起来。

      “所有事情都不一样了。”金妮轻声说。“所有事情。没什么是一成不变的。我觉得今天发生了很多事情——”

      “因为今天确实发生了很多事情。或许你该去睡觉了？”

      她知道，他已经尽量不使用大人对孩子的说教语气了。金妮知道，他的语气不是故意那么居高临下的。金妮打心眼里知道，他的话不是有意那么尖刻。可事实却是如此。

      她的表情一定出卖了她的想法，因为莱姆斯呻吟一声，用手揉了揉脸。

      “金妮。”他尽量更加善解人意地说。“我的意思是，你睡觉可能会感觉好一点。明天似乎也会更轻松。”

      他想和唐克斯待在一起。当然了，莱姆斯为什么不想和他的未婚妻待在一起呢？金妮觉得胃沉了下来，她开始向后退去。

      “你说得对。”金妮对他说。“明天见。”

      金妮没有等他回答。她关上教室的门，沿着走廊跑走了。她回到学生会主席宿舍的时候，已是气喘吁吁。金妮将手撑在画着渡鸦和蛇的画像上，尽量放缓心跳。

      她觉得很恼火，主要是对自己感到生气。哈利不知道她的全部遭遇，她怎么敢伤害哈利的感情呢？她因为对他微笑和亲吻他而感到愧疚，这又不是他的错。莱姆斯除了她之外还有他自己的人生，她怎么敢向他寻求安慰？他终于快乐了。莱姆斯不再是那个总担心他的三个好朋友、金妮和作业的少年了。

      她怎么敢觉得卢娜和纳威永远也不会填补詹姆斯和莉莉在她人生中的位置？西里斯生活得无忧无虑，她怎么敢觉得没有他的关注，自己就不完整了？她怎么敢想趴在母亲的膝盖上哭上几个小时，就因为她几个月都没能这样做了，而她的母亲一直在为凤凰社马不停蹄地工作？

      她怎么敢觉得自己像是一个把事情搞砸了的十六岁女孩？

      金妮打开画像，走进了公共休息室。除了睡在沙发上的查理，没有别人。见到他在睡觉，她的身体也疼了起来，十分渴望在楼上等着她的床。她爬上楼梯，走进卧室，脱掉鞋子，爬到了床上。床舒服极了，她只有一个念头， _我真希望不是这样，_ 之后，她睡着了。

 

-*.*.*-

 

      金妮第二天清晨醒来时，胸中仍然郁结难平。就好像有东西沉甸甸地压在她的胸前，让她难以呼吸。这种压力具有着前所未有的力量，令她思绪混乱。

      她翻了个身，阳光从窗户洒了进来，照亮了她的房间。至少外面天气看上去很好。金妮下了床，慢慢开始收拾，她一直都不是爱早起的人。她的大多数家人今天都会和凤凰社一起讨论战略。她只有十六岁，所以不能参加会议。

      金妮也头一次不想去了。她不想听到任何与伏地魔和他那些折磨人的方法有关的事情。他已经把她的人生毁了。

      金妮穿好衣服，发现自己恼人地瞪着眼睛。她来到大礼堂，里面都是来吃早饭的家庭。金妮真想知道大家吃完饭之后都去哪了。霍格沃茨是一座巨大的城堡，可是大家到底怎么打发无聊的时间呢？见到大家的笑脸，金妮的心情又好了起来。

      人生不顺，没错，可她至少还能享受早餐，放松一整天，放空思绪。

      “早安。”

      金妮吓了一跳，把刚刚给自己倒的橙汁洒在了桌上。西里斯带着礼貌的兴趣看着她，金妮的脸涨得通红。她抓起一张餐巾，立刻用头发挡住了脸，清理着一片狼藉。他的声音在她的耳畔回响，她的手抖了起来。他还活着。是他。

      “金妮？”

      她抬起目光，呼吸十分吃力。

      “早上好，西里斯。”她低声回答。

      他迷人地笑着，没有问她可不可以，就直接在她身边坐了下来。这真是西里斯的做派，金妮的心揪紧了。

      “我一直在等你起床。”他对她说。

      金妮只是盯着他。她不知道自己的样子是不是很奇怪，可她控制不了。他还活着。西里斯·布莱克活着，而这都是因为金妮。金妮身边的世界似乎失控了，可至少西里斯是不变和真实的，他还活着。

      “喂，金妮，你说得太快了，我都听不明白。”西里斯拉下脸，但是眼睛却笑意弯弯。“给你一秒钟整理思绪。”

      这太残忍了，她真想哭。

      “你——你不是应该参加凤凰社会议吗？”

      她只想到这句话可说。西里斯感激地接受了回应，从篮子里拿出一只苹果，咬了一口。他若有所思地咀嚼了几下，然后才回答。

      “他们不喜欢我在场。”他最终答道。“而我也不喜欢去。反正现在还不想。”

      他继续咀嚼着苹果，而金妮看着他。他变老了，比她上次见他要老上许多，可他仍然很英俊。阿兹卡班给他带来的折磨似乎消褪了。西里斯的样子很快乐。

      “你为什么和我聊天？”她问，可她不是故意用这么冷酷的语气。

      西里斯扬起了眉毛。

      “所有人都去开会了。除了你。反正我觉得我们需要聊一聊。”

      金妮侧过身子，拿了一些食物。但是她不想吃东西了。

      “聊什么？”

      西里斯抓住了金妮想去拿吐司的手。他的触碰令她的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，她睁大眼睛看向他，不知道他是不是也感觉到了。西里斯好奇地看着她，朝她凑了过来。

      “聊你为什么从帷幔里把我救出来。”

      金妮目瞪口呆，觉得很恶心。她为什么下来吃早餐？听到他的话，她的脸红了，额头浮了一层细密的汗珠。她想正常呼吸，想集中精神想出一个谎言。 _为了哈利，为了哈利，我救你是为了哈利……_

      西里斯握住了她的胳膊，他用的力气竟然很轻。西里斯对金妮总是很粗鲁，直截了当，他总是想让她听他说话，无论这意味着将她牢牢按在地上，还是拽着她转身面对他，或者捧住她的脸，让她没法躲闪眼神——他的触碰轻得仿佛不存在。如果金妮的神经没这么敏感，她甚至可能注意不到。

      “你还好吗，孩子？”


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章** **为你自己**

 

 

      冰冷的水滴从金妮的脸上滑了下来，她一直紧闭着眼睛，冷得直打哆嗦。可是她的脸红了几个小时，终于能让脸冷却下来，这种感觉太好了。想起他的目光落在她身上……金妮拿过一条毛巾把脸擦干，看着镜子里面。

      她不勇敢。她怎么被分进格兰芬多的？吃早餐的时候，西里斯过来了，还和她说了话，可她根本应付不了。她的力气都去了哪里？金妮叹了口气，将毛巾放在柜台上，走出了浴室。莉莉曾经对她说过，她在她的身上看见了某些东西，某些莉莉没有的东西。

      金妮真希望自己知道那是什么，因为她现在只能看到一个迷失的女孩。她是一个女孩。而西里斯是一个男人了，莱姆斯也这样说过。

      “唉。”金妮唉声叹气地走出了浴室。

      她讨厌独自胡思乱想。她的脑海里很乱。就像是有人夺走了她的人生，用勺子把所有东西都搅和到了一起。金妮爱上了哈利的教父，她和他已过世的父母成了好朋友，她几乎不认得她的同龄人了，她嫉妒莱姆斯的快乐……

      金妮跪在行李箱旁，开始拿出她的东西。如果她看看遇到掠夺者之前的旧日时光，可能就会有归属感了。她的衣服都整齐地叠了起来，她于九月时间旅行时，是家养小精灵收拾了她的东西。她的衣服下面放着一些课本。

      它们都是二手书，破破烂烂的。她将手指按在封面上；她几乎一本书都没打开过。战争打响，学习魔咒学已经不重要了。金妮把书放在叠好的衣服旁，然后拿出了一些羊皮纸。一些卷起来的羊皮纸，有一半上面写着她忘记或没时间完成的作业，其余是崭新的。底部放着一两支羽毛笔。

      “就这些了。”她喃喃道，摸着行李箱的底部。“还是不知道要怎么理清思绪。”

      “我可以帮忙。”

      金妮抬起头，发现莱姆斯的脑袋从门口探了进来，她露出了笑容。

      “我不是故意偷听的。”他微微皱着眉头说。

      她点头示意他进来。莱姆斯走进卧室，关上身后的门，大步走到金妮身边坐了下来。见到他令她想起了许多事情，她不得不移开目光，才能控制情绪。

      “会开得怎么样？”金妮问，开始把书放回了行李箱。

      莱姆斯皱起眉头，用手指敲击着地板。

      “与之前的内容一样。”莱姆斯说。“我们要等待他的攻击。”

      《高级魔药制作》《标准咒语六级》《迎战无脸人》。

      “你能看着我吗？”

      听到莱姆斯尖锐的语气，金妮从课本上抬头看向他。他很疲倦，很担心她；这都写在了他的脸上。

      “你想要我说什么，莱姆斯？”

      他不是她的保姆。她不想让他认为自己是她的保姆。

      “我想让你告诉我，你在想什么——”

      “为什么？”

      听到她的话，莱姆斯翻了个白眼。金妮瞪起了眼睛。

      “我们是朋友。你怎么就记不住呢？对，我是要和唐克斯结婚了。”听到这里，她移开了目光，他抓住她的下巴，逼她看着他的眼睛。“我要和她结婚是因为我爱她，她也爱我。可那不意味着我不想陪在你身边。”

      金妮扭绞着膝盖上的双手，终于心软了。莱姆斯松开她的下巴，耐心地等着她说话。

      “我觉得很奇怪。”

      莱姆斯看着金妮，等着她继续说下去。可她没再说什么了，他叹了口气，抓着灰色的头发。

      “怎么奇怪了？”

_奇怪是因为我一直在想西里斯，因为我每次看到哈利都会想起詹姆斯，因为我觉得好像失去了什么，因为霍格沃茨人太多了，因为我有时希望我没这些遭遇，因为我看你的时候却看不到你，因为我不记得我是谁了。_

      “金妮？这场聊天不能只有我一个人说。”

      “我知道。”她忍不住叫道。

      金妮把膝盖拉到胸前，将头靠在上面，转头看向莱姆斯。

      “我觉得奇怪，是因为我错过了我觉得自己应该经历过的十九年人生。”

      莱姆斯的喉咙深处发出了怜悯的声音，他对金妮的肩膀伸出了手。他的触碰令她露出了笑容。

      “你能把所有事情都告诉我吗？”她轻声说。

      听到她的问题，他看了一眼窗户。现在快下午了，而他有十九年的故事要讲给她听。她在校医院时，他们简单地聊了聊毕业后的事情，但是那其实没什么意义。

      “你不想聊聊现在的事吗？”

      金妮想先听过去的事情，然后再去谈论当下，或许这样不好。她不知道。可她有太多空白需要填补了。所以她摇头否定时，莱姆斯没有争论。

      他们舒服地待在卧室里。莱姆斯解开蓝色衬衫，脱掉了鞋子。金妮背靠在床上等他。莱姆斯接着他们在校医院时的内容继续往下讲。他给金妮讲了毕业后的第一个圣诞节，凤凰社那时已经初具规模，所有人都聚在詹姆斯和莉莉的公寓吃晚餐。

      西里斯刚买到他的摩托车时，差不多三个月都没让任何人碰它。西里斯和詹姆斯在战斗中合作无间。莉莉终于发现了他是狼人，而男孩们都是阿尼马格斯！他们聊了莉莉和詹姆斯的婚礼，真是太完美了，因为这两个人终于正式在一起了。他还讲了莉莉的怀孕和他们对金妮的思念。

      “她希望你能在。”莱姆斯轻声说。“莉莉只提过你一两次，她从不在西里斯面前提起你，不过她一直想知道你在做什么，祈祷你平安无事。”

      莱姆斯告诉金妮，马琳和多卡斯都在凤凰社里，在战斗中起了重要作用。后来，马琳和她的家人都被杀了，这对于凤凰社来说是巨大的损失。而多卡斯，他呢喃道，被伏地魔亲手所杀。

      金妮用手捂住脸，仿佛躲进黑暗之中，这些事就不会那么真实了。

      他还和金妮讲到了战争。西里斯很快认为莱姆斯是叛徒，是他出卖了詹姆斯和莉莉。没人想到会是彼得，因为彼得绝对不会那么做。在那段黑暗的日子里，掠夺者四分五裂。

      “惨淡收场。”莱姆斯干巴巴地说。

      金妮笑了起来，不过她一直尽力忍着眼泪，所以笑声有些沙哑。

      “我们聊聊你的事吧。”

      在聊天过程中，他们彻底换了姿势。他们现在并排坐在一起，面对窗口，一边聊天，一边看着夕阳余晖。他们都没抱怨饿了或口渴。莱姆斯与金妮十指相扣，她咬住了嘴唇。

      “我要怎么和大家说时间旅行的事？我要怎么……”金妮摇了摇头。“这不重要了。”

      金妮抬起头，极尽诚恳地看向他。

      “我知道西里斯不记得我了，我该怎么办？”

      莱姆斯皱起眉头，握紧了金妮的手。

      “经历了这么多事，我要怎么继续表演，我要怎么继续对他说谎啊？”

      汹涌而出的泪水灼痛了她的喉咙。

      “别骗他。”莱姆斯回答。“真诚面对。梅林啊，金妮，这就是你想做的事情，你为什么还要抗争呢？”

      她转向莱姆斯，皱起了眉头。

      “他总有一天会发现你时间旅行的事……所以为什么不现在就开诚布公呢？等你准备好之后，你可以告诉他。就像对你的家人、哈利和所有对你很重要的人所要做的一样。”

      金妮想起吃早饭时，自己无法回答西里斯，他那张担忧的脸，她的震惊似乎令他很困惑。可能他以为见到活生生的他，她很紧张吧。她想起自己是怎么从大礼堂跑走的，只想放声大笑。她一定给西里斯留下了惊人印象。

      “好主意。”她喃喃道。

      莱姆斯看着她笑了起来。她也笑了，她握紧他的手，将头靠在他的胸前，闭上眼睛，听着他的心跳。虽然他们之间有年龄差距和时间鸿沟，他仍然是她的莱姆斯，仍然是她的好朋友。这是确凿无疑的。

      “你昨天想和我说什么？”金妮呢喃道，用手揉了揉闭上的眼睛

      他绷紧了身体，金妮惊讶地睁开眼睛。他低下头，严肃地看着她。

      “怎么了？”

      “金妮，你怎么进入魔法部的？”

      突然改变的话题令金妮困惑不解，她没有立刻回答，而是想弄清他为什么要这么问。

      “呣，我离开霍格沃茨，去了霍格莫德。西弗勒斯在那里。”

      莱姆斯扬起了眉毛，金妮坐直身体，觉得清醒多了。

      “怎么了？”

      他抿紧了嘴唇。

      “别想对我隐瞒任何事，莱姆斯·卢平。”金妮低声警告道。

      他呼了口气，然后点了点头。

      “我找到你和西里斯的时候，他也在场。”莱姆斯对她说。“我本可以杀了他。”

      金妮盯着莱姆斯。她从帷幔返回时，西弗勒斯也在场？

      “他也在场是什么意思？”

      “他在那里，金妮。斯内普比我早到了那里。我走进去，他正在往你的嘴里灌魔药，我还以为你死了。我差点攻击他，但是我没有那样做。”莱姆斯的声音越来越低，陷入了沉思。

      “为什么没有？？”

      他松开了她的手。

      “因为他看你的眼神，好像你是世界上最珍贵的东西。”

      如果莱姆斯一拳打上金妮的脸，她都不会这么惊讶。她的嘴开开合合，像一条目瞪口呆的鱼，她摇了摇头。

      “你从那里出来，看上去马上就要死了，金妮，我见过太多次那样的你。可是他在治疗你。他知道我来了，不过他照顾完你之后，才看我一眼。”

      西弗勒斯真的去了帷幔那里；他遵守承诺照顾了她。金妮觉得头很痛。她用手指按摩着头部，想消除疼痛。

      “然后呢？”

      “他扔给我一个瓶子，然后离开了。我把它喂给了西里斯……然后尽快离开了那里。太难了，你们两个都昏迷着。但是不知是什么引开了魔法部，走廊里几乎没人。”

      金妮记得她在办公室里醒来时，也发生了相似的事情。那两个人一直在说“斯内普做的”事情。是他引开了魔法部的人吗？他没有绑架她，而是帮她进入了魔法部？说不通，根本说不通。

      莱姆斯似乎也不知道要如何解释。

      “我觉得我现在想不明白。”金妮真诚地说，她的眼皮很沉。“可能永远也想不明白。”

      “可以理解。”莱姆斯轻快地说。“我们还能聊些什么？”

      金妮用手揉着脸，想更清醒一些。她还有一件事要问莱姆斯，但是她不知道现在合不合适。这是一个自私的问题，可她仍然十分想得到答案。她最终抬头看向他。

      “西里斯有过别人吗？”

      莱姆斯似乎对她的问题毫不惊讶。他立刻摇了摇头。

      “我觉得你离开之后，他就放弃谈恋爱了。”他轻快地回答。“他一直忙于凤凰社、他的摩托车、詹姆斯和莉莉。”

      她叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。他没和别人在一起过，她觉得很高兴，却也憎恨自己。

 

-*.*.*-

 

      在霍格沃茨的日子匆匆流逝。金妮一直躲避着西里斯和他的深色眼睛，他们一起在大礼堂吃饭时，他的眼神似乎偶尔会落到她身上。金妮在走廊里看到西里斯和哈利一起走过来时，她会躲起来，直到他们走远，因为她根本没法与他们任何一人相处，更别提两个人一起了。

      韦斯莱一家还有赫敏和哈利会聚在学生会主席宿舍，仿佛这是陋居的起居室。金妮重新了解了莱姆斯和他古怪的新习惯，她看到她的好朋友爱着唐克斯，变得无忧无虑了。这么久以来，金妮头一次觉得真的回家了。可是她的内心仍然很迷茫，不知道要怎么办，还要避开西里斯……但是，她暂时可以接受。

      不过，没什么会永远一成不变。

      西里斯下一次找到金妮时，她无处可逃了。她坐在一间教室里读《预言家日报》，没有注意周围的情况。这是由麦格负责的防御术教室，有许多人来上课。下课之后，所有人都离开了。

      房间里响起微弱的咔哒声，表明门被关上了，金妮立刻抬起了头。发现西里斯懒洋洋地靠在门口，她睁大眼睛，脉搏立刻快了起来。他对她笑了，隐隐让她想起了逼近猎物的肉食动物。

      “西里斯。”她打着招呼，极力保持声音平稳。

      金妮此刻真为自己感到骄傲。

      “你一直在避开我。”西里斯漫不经心地说，用灰眼睛盯着她。

      他的直截了当让她惊讶，她开口想要说话，但是他没有给她机会。西里斯站直身体，向她走了过来。他跨坐在她面前的一把椅子上，用手捧着下巴。

      西里斯看着她，两个人都没有说话。金妮的心仿佛提到了嗓子眼，她想知道他在干什么，他为什么这样看着她？好像他能看穿她一样？金妮虽然紧张不安，可还是不由自主靠近了他。她不记得西里斯上次真正关注她是什么时候了，他的面容虽然成熟了，可她仍然能在他的身上看到少年时的样子。

      “至少你没有否认。”西里斯喃喃道，谨慎地咧开了嘴。

      金妮吓了一跳，这才发现自己离他很近。她不自在地清了清喉咙，想编造一个谎言，否认她一直避开他的事情，这时，她想起了她和莱姆斯商量好的做法。

_别骗他。真诚面对。_

      毕竟，所有事情都乱套了。金妮的诚恳又能对西里斯和她根本不存在的关系造成什么伤害呢？

      “我不知道要对你说什么。”金妮回答。

      她尴尬地红了脸，想垂下眼睛。可是她做不到。金妮只想看看他会对她的话做出什么反应。她想让他对自己露出熟悉的眼神，用熟悉的方式说话。哪怕只有一瞬间也好，金妮很想知道，帷幔是不是可能没有完全抹去她与西里斯在一起的希望。

      他惊讶地睁大眼睛，笑容动摇了。

      “为什么？”

      她很想用手指去摸他脸上的黑色胡茬。金妮从未见过这样的西里斯。这样的他似乎更老了，却也更有男人味。她强忍住了颤抖。

      “因为你不了解我。”她咬着嘴唇回答。“我也不了解你。”

      这确实是事实。然而，她的话似乎令西里斯很惊讶。他稍微坐直身体，眯起了眼睛。

      “到底是为什么。”他直截了当地说。“我想知道你为什么要冒着生命危险去帷幔中救我。”

      他猛地吸了口气，用一只手抓着黑发。

      “你几乎死掉。莱姆斯把所有事情都告诉我了。而且……你昏迷了一个月。”西里斯强烈地看着她，令她不由自主地颤抖起来。“我很感谢你……但是你为什么会那么做？”

      金妮舔了舔嘴唇。真诚面对，真诚面对，真诚面对——可是她要怎么说呢？金妮朝西里斯靠了过去，心跳得很快。

      “因为——而且这对你而言说不通——我需要你在。”

      金妮鼓起全部勇气才说出了这些话。西里斯面无表情，但是他看着她的时候，她发现他的瞳孔放大了。他伸手握住了她的手腕。她能感觉到自己的脉搏加快了，她真想知道他是不是也感觉到了。他渐渐露出了笑容，凑近她轻声说道：

      “谢谢你。”

 

-*.*.*-

 

      坦诚面对西里斯比金妮预想中更加容易。虽然她经常要小心组织语言，可是她能在西里斯身边真心实意地笑了。她不必再担心自己的现实生活，因为他现在也是其中的一部分。他每天都与她的父母哥哥、哈利、赫敏、卢娜和纳威等人混在一起。

      他们在空教室的那次聊天仿佛改变了他们的关系。现在，金妮与她的朋友或家人吃早餐时，西里斯会直接走到她的身边，将手搭在她的肩上。他总会大声说一些夸张的话，引起所有人的注意，然后在哈利身边坐下。

      金妮觉得自己又涌起了希望，因为她开始留意到一些事情。每天吃早餐时，西里斯会最先与她打招呼，还会时不时地看向她。她不知道这是因为他发现了她有时在看他，还是因为她发现了他在看她（或者说她希望他在看自己）。他们两个都不去参加凤凰社会议时，就会一直待在一起。他对她解释过，他还应付不了会议，承受不了压力，可是她知道，他也可以换一种方式消磨时间。

      每当哈利接近他们两个时，无论他们随便聊着今天发生的事情（“弗雷德和乔治的恶作剧产品太天才了！”），或激烈地讨论凤凰社对抗伏地魔的计划，他们中的一人都会礼貌地借故离开。她不知道这是巧合，还是她多心了，或者其中确实有其他含义。

      但是，金妮开始有了希望，觉得西里斯可能开始记起对她的感情了，却也发现她与哈利的关系更亲密了。他礼貌地忽略了金妮的古怪行为：她有时不会看着他的眼睛，她有时没法亲吻他，每当她发现他在看她，都会拼命忍住泪水。因为她开始明白了，他是哈利；他不是詹姆斯，也不是莉莉，他们都死了。

      她早就应该知道了，可是有些时候，她仍然觉得很难分清他们两个人。两天前，她和卢娜一起睡在拉文克劳塔里，她迷迷糊糊地醒来，揉着眼睛，跌跌撞撞地穿过走廊，这时，她发现西里斯和詹姆斯朝她走了过来。她不由自主地露出笑容，向他们跑去，她忍不住扑进了詹姆斯的怀里。

      “詹姆——！”金妮笑着叫道。

      可是，看到詹姆斯身后西里斯的表情，她的声音消失了。她推开了詹姆斯——不，那不是詹姆斯。哈利——是哈利——睁大了翠绿的眼睛。西里斯抓住哈利的胳膊，把他拽走了。西里斯与金妮眼神交汇，他的眼中满是惊恐，她觉得自己要爆炸了，她真想尖叫和放声大哭。

      她一整天都无法面对哈利。金妮把自己锁在莱姆斯的办公室里，责备自己说漏了嘴。她总有一天要告诉哈利。她必须要告诉哈利。可是那一天似乎提早来临了。

      哈利在办公室里找到了她，他沉默地在她身边坐下。她感觉到他深吸一口气，然后将她的手捧到了唇边。这个吻很温柔，让她觉得内疚，她扑进他的怀里，马上要哭了。他什么都没说，这让她更爱他了。

      他在给她时间。

      金妮甚至不愿意去想西里斯对那件事是什么看法。他似乎也忽略了她的说漏嘴，和她开玩笑的时候却更多了。

      “你好？有人在吗？”

      罗恩弹了一下金妮的脑袋，她对他沉下脸，打开了他的手。

      “喂，你这个傻瓜。”她抱怨道，揉着被他打到的地方。

      他厚脸皮地笑了，金妮翻了个白眼。

      “你在走神，金妮。”哈利说，她抬头看向他，他对她露出了微笑。

      “真不好意思，你们的巫师棋游戏没能吸引我——”金妮没有说完这句玩笑话，因为哈利从座位上跳起来，抓住了她的腰。

      他把她转了个个儿，她尖声笑着，一起摔倒在了地上。纳威哈哈大笑，罗恩夸张地叹了口气，哈利拂去了金妮脸上的头发。

      “快七点了。”赫敏在罗恩旁边说。

      现在轮到金妮夸张地叹息了。哈利低沉地笑了起来，她觉得浑身洋溢着暖意。

      “我们不会太久的。”他保证道。

      他们四目相对，她笑了。

      “一会儿学生会主席宿舍见？”金妮轻声问道。

      “太恶心了——”罗恩拍了一下哈利的脑袋，令他的眼镜从鼻子上滑了下去。

      见到哈利低声骂着她的哥哥，金妮忍不住笑了起来。他从地上爬起来，对她伸出手，把她拽了起来，她抬头看着他。

      “这些凤凰社会议真讨厌。”金妮喃喃道。

      哈利对她露出了歪斜的笑容。

      “你甚至都不用参加。”他指出。

      他们走出有求必应室，这里似乎已经成了他们这些朋友的私人聚会地点，哈利凑到金妮耳边，低声说道：

      “我一会儿会去学生会主席宿舍。”

      金妮看着大家朝走廊的反方向走去凤凰社举行会议的地方。赫敏转身对金妮摆摆手，她也漫不经心地挥了挥手。她讨厌凤凰社会议。凤凰社的成员最近似乎越来越警惕和偏执了。他们的眼神不知为何都暗了起来。

      金妮看着窗外空无一人的霍格沃茨场地，真想知道凤凰社是否对他们隐瞒了什么。莱姆斯一直告诉她，会议翻来覆去说着同样的事。“我们只是在等他攻击。”可是她知道，会上传达了更多信息。

      金妮穿过昏暗的走廊，思考着她要不要追问更多与这些会议有关的信息。她不喜欢什么都不知道。既然她现在觉得更像原来的自己，更有在家的感觉，或许她现在能应付更棘手的消息。她是该负起责任，帮忙为对抗伏地魔的战争做准备了。

      听到传来的脚步声，金妮看向面前的走廊。她露出笑容，向走过来的人们跑了过去。比尔笑着将她抱进了怀里。

      “啊，最小的韦斯莱。”他在她耳边喃喃道。“真高兴没见到你独自潜伏在黑暗走廊的阴影里。”

      他讥讽的语气逗乐了金妮，她拍了拍他的胳膊，然后被他放了下来。

      “对不起，我的朋友们都扔下我，去参加凤凰社会议了。”金妮极尽可怜地说。

      莱姆斯在唐克斯（她对她打了招呼“你好呀，金妮！”）身边笑了起来，而比尔则皱起了眉头。然而，西里斯从比尔身后走出来，接了下一句。

      “你还有朋友呢，金妮？”

      金妮咯咯笑了起来，她留意到，见到她的反应，西里斯的眼睛闪闪发亮。比尔揉了揉她的头发，从她身边走了过去。

      “真有意思，我们也要走了。”比尔对她说。“不想和你一起潜伏在走廊里。还得去保护世界呢。”

      他对金妮眨了眨眼睛。比尔和唐克斯似乎继续着之前的聊天，渐渐远离了他们。他们走开时，唐克斯还微微绊了一下，比尔刚好扶住了她。金妮扬起眉毛，看着西里斯。

      “你要和我待在一起吗？”

      这是一个金妮认为无需提出的问题。每次凤凰社开会，西里斯和金妮都会单独待在一起。他们会一起玩游戏、闲聊或者在霍格沃茨闲逛，因为他们都十分无聊，心中都揣着一个疑问“大家不上课的时候都在这里干嘛？”

      但是她看到他犹豫了，他看向莱姆斯。莱姆斯一直面无表情，金妮眯起了眼睛。

      “你要去开会？”她问。

      西里斯慢慢看向她的眼睛，她觉得失望极了。再次与西里斯和莱姆斯单独待在一起，她觉得很奇怪，因为这是她穿越回来之后第一次这样。

      “你想做什么就做什么，西里斯。”莱姆斯看着面前这一幕，最终说道。“可是你很快还是要面对现实。”

      金妮觉得莱姆斯的话很奇怪，她看着西里斯做出了决定。她当然想让他和她一起玩了，但是，对莱姆斯来说，这似乎是一种试探。莱姆斯知道什么金妮不知道的事情吗？

      “你可以去——”

      西里斯摇摇头，打断了金妮的话。他又露出了迷人的笑容，但是那双金妮总能读懂的眼睛却歉意地看着莱姆斯。

      “在我开始参加这些会议之前，我要最后和这个孩子玩一次。”西里斯将手搭在了金妮的肩上。

      他的触碰令她起了鸡皮疙瘩，她还是会有这种反应，可是她的目光一直没离开莱姆斯。她刚刚才发现，他生气了。在灯笼的光线之中，他的样子更加老态和凌厉了。莱姆斯知道一些她不知道的事情，她伸手抓住了他的手腕。他知道了什么？

      他温柔地看向金妮，对她微微笑了笑，然后走开了。

      “我们之后再聊，金妮。”他对她说，接着看了一眼西里斯。

      莱姆斯终于走出视线之后，金妮转身看向西里斯。他正看着窗外黑暗的天空，她眯起了眼睛。

      “怎么回事？”金妮向西里斯走了过去。

      他立刻低头看了她一眼，然后又看向地面，他的眼神让人看不懂。

      “我让月亮脸不高兴了。”他喃喃道，用手抓着头发。

      金妮观察着西里斯，他微微垂着嘴角，忧虑的神情也似乎令他老了许多。在阿兹卡班那段时日的痕迹十分明显。他似乎突然很疲惫，皱纹也更显眼了。他紧紧抓着窗台，指关节泛白。

      “我看出来了。”她轻声说。“为什么？”

      可西里斯只是摇了摇头，从窗边走开，勉强笑了笑。

      “我们散步聊天去吧？或许我们可以找些令人兴奋的事情做。”

      金妮不想结束这个话题，但是她同意了和他一起走走。他选择和金妮一起玩，而不去参加凤凰社会议。或许他害怕会上谈及的内容，所以才会选择和她待在一起。但是，她不禁涌起了一丝希望，或许他只是想和她在一起。

      他们沉默地并排走了一阵。这并不尴尬，可是西里斯心事重重。他低头看着金妮时，她尽力对他笑了笑。

      “我们该聊些什么？”她问。

      西里斯呻吟一声，用手揉着脸。

      “你还好吗，西里斯？”金妮轻声问。

      她想触碰他，安慰他，但是她不能这样做。虽然西里斯经常触碰她，要么抓住她的手腕，要么将手放在她的肩上，可她发现自己做不了同样的事。金妮不知道她的身体、思想和心灵会对这种举动做出什么反应。

      西里斯肯定不对劲。金妮在1978年的时候，曾撞见过与他弟弟争吵后的西里斯。他的眼神阴沉而愤怒，她从未见过西里斯的那一面。而这是她从未见过的西里斯的另一面。他很难过，似乎在打一场败仗。

      “我们聊聊伏地魔吧。”

      金妮很惊讶，她想看看西里斯的表情，但是走廊里太暗了。

      “好吗？”

      他们走过了三幅画像之后，金妮才催促西里斯继续往下说。

      “西里斯——”

      “他进攻霍格沃茨时，我想让你离开。去禁林，藏起来。”

      金妮的下巴快掉了，她忍不住抓住西里斯的胳膊，让他转身面对自己。这里很昏暗，她还是看不清他的脸。但是他们之间的接触令她颤抖，她抬头看向他，几乎无法思考了。

      “你在说什么？”

      西里斯沉默地看着她，然后摇了摇头。

      “他很快要发动攻击了。所以凤凰社最近才开这么多会议。我们在霍格沃茨外面的间谍说……无所谓了。但是你太小了，不能参战。那将会很可怕——”

      怒火涌上了她的心头。

      “我应付过更严重的事。”她叫道，放开了西里斯。

      他当然不记得霍格莫德之战了，她曾与他并肩作战。他当然也不记得魔法部舞会上的大火了。

      “对，而且你还做得很好。”他吼道。

      金妮愣住了。

      “你在说什么？”金妮低声问道。

      “哈利和我说过你们闯入神秘事务司的事。我进入帷幔的时候。”他的脸似乎沉了下来。“你不记得吗？凤凰社不得不清理你们这些孩子留下的烂摊子。哈利告诉我，你摔断了脚踝，拖累了所有人。他和我说了密室的事，他发现你奄奄一息地躺在地上。虚弱，根本保护不了自己。”

      金妮忍不住睁大眼睛，伤心地看着西里斯。

      “哈利这么说我吗？”

      可她越来越生气了。

      “梅林啊，西里斯，密室事件时我才十一岁！”

      想起那种被吸走生命的感觉，她打了个哆嗦。汤姆·里德尔在她的脑海中一闪而过，她尽量不去想他，而是继续生气。

      “你怎么会知道？”她叫道，推着西里斯的胸膛。“你战斗了不到五分钟就——”

      她喘着粗气，停了下来。西里斯在等她继续说下去，但是金妮不能说。因为她知道西里斯想吵架，她知道他这样说是因为他想和她吵架。不管是为了什么原因。

      “我不会离开。”金妮简单地说。“我拒绝离开。禁林和城堡一样不安全。”

      金妮从西里斯身边退开了。

      “我也不喜欢你像刚才那样激怒我。”

      但是西里斯仍然很愤怒。他像狗一样呲牙怒视，然后转身背对着她。她盯着他的后背看了很久，觉得十分脆弱。金妮朝他走了过去，将手放在他的背上，她能感觉得到他急促的呼吸，他在与脑海中的恶魔抗争。

      她的触碰也没有让他停下。所以她走到他的面前，像往常触碰西里斯时那样犹豫了一下，然后伸出胳膊抱住了他。金妮惊讶地发觉，西里斯深深吸了一口气，但是她闭上了眼睛。她不想被拒绝，被他推开，因为她现在需要安慰他。西里斯既愤怒又困惑，她不知道原因。她只希望西里斯会觉得他们是足够好的朋友，她可以做到这个地步。

      金妮不知道自己抱了多久，西里斯终于也抱住了她。他的怀抱与过去不同了。他的双臂似乎没那么强健，可能因为他不像以前那样常打魁地奇了，他的拥抱也没那么自信。可是这样的接触仍然令她忍不住松了口气。

      金妮也不知道过了多久，走廊里传来了脚步声。他们都僵住了，仿佛有人要抓住他们做了什么大错特错的事情。是西里斯先松开了手，他垂着脑袋，黑发挡住了眼睛。

      “西里斯？”她咬着嘴唇，低声叫道。

      与他拥抱许久，令她的心跳得很快，头也有些晕。她更加渴望他了。

      “金妮，我正要去见你呢！”

      听到声音，她僵住了。西里斯微微抬起头，灰眼睛寻找着声音的来源。金妮转过身，发现哈利将双手插在口袋里，正向他们走来。

      “你好，西里斯。”他打着招呼，对他的教父笑了笑。

      西里斯彻底把头抬了起来，脸上露出灿烂的笑容。西里斯刚刚和金妮在一起的样子与现在和哈利在一起的样子大不相同，金妮觉得喘不过气来。

      “会开得怎么样？”西里斯问，他走到哈利身边，搂住了他的肩膀。

      哈利疲惫地笑了，耸了耸肩。

      “你知道，”他嘀咕道。“还是老生常谈。”

      他们继续在走廊里穿行，离金妮越来越远了。她愣在原地，并没有跟上去。

      “你也过来吗，金妮？”西里斯转头对她叫道。

      她无法直视他的眼睛，恐惧、兴奋和快乐在她的体内沸腾。

      “好的。”她捂着额头回答。

      金妮跑到他们身边，握住了哈利的手。他现在已经很习惯了，他忙着和西里斯聊天，只是攥了攥她的手。

 

-*.*.*-

 

      他们来到学生会主席宿舍的公共休息室，围在壁炉前坐了一会儿。没过多久，他们的朋友和家人也回到了塔楼，看上去疲惫不堪。金妮很感激他们的陪伴，很高兴可以避开那两个令她撕心裂肺的人。

      “有人要喝睡前饮料吗？”唐克斯举起了一瓶火焰威士忌。

      弗雷德和乔治欢呼起来，装着争先恐后的样子向唐克斯跑去，逗得金妮哈哈大笑。

      “挨个传吧。”弗雷斯唱着说。

      瓶子从一个人传到另一个人。第一个是乔治，他带着顽皮的笑容，坐在他的双胞胎兄弟旁边。然后是纳威，他皱着脸喝了第一口，差点儿全都喷出来。赫敏想不喝就直接传走，可是坐在她身边的罗恩对她发出了挑衅。她眯起眼睛看着他，然后喝了一大口。卢娜喝到酒时，她本就睁圆的眼睛瞪得更大了。

      哈利疲惫地揉着眼睛，然后喝了一小口。几乎没人看出他厌恶的皱眉，但是唐克斯发现了，还说了出来。乔治叫道：“大难不死的男孩甚至喝不了火焰威士忌！”房间里响起了笑声。查理将裤脚塞进袜子里，喝了两大口火焰威士忌，接着将酒瓶递给了金妮。

      她嗅了嗅，然后喝了一些。火辣辣的液体流过她的喉咙，她突然想到，这根本就不是睡前饮料。金妮捂着胸口，一边咳嗽，一边将酒瓶递给了头发是怪异紫色的唐克斯。

      她迎上了西里斯的眼神，她发现他似乎是房间里唯一坐立不安的人。他还是不对劲。她立刻整理了一下被酒精扰乱的思绪。莱姆斯和西里斯之前在争论什么，事情还没解决。但是唐克斯没和莱姆斯在一起，而是在这里。真奇怪。

      “来点儿吗，西里斯？”唐克斯问。

      西里斯笑着摇了摇头。

      “我不能喝酒。”西里斯比着手势解释道。

_“但是，不管怎样，在此时此刻……虽然我喝多了……可我还是爱你。”_

      西里斯看向她时，金妮避开了眼神。

      瓶子继续传递，很快就要空了。不过没人吵嚷。大家似乎都准备上床睡觉了。金妮蜷缩在沙发上，将脑袋搭在查理的肩头，卢娜靠在罗恩身上睡着了。罗恩看上去十分不自在，赫敏正拼命地忍住咯咯笑声。哈利睡着了，眼镜从脸上滑了下来，金妮伸手想将它取下来，免得他醒来时不小心将它弄碎。

      纳威闭着眼睛靠在墙上，但是她听到他在轻声哼歌。弗雷德和乔治在给唐克斯讲笑话，如果他们让她笑得太厉害，她的头发就会变得五颜六色。西里斯仍然十分清醒。

      “我觉得该去睡觉了。”查理终于说道，轻轻从金妮身下挣脱出来。

      他抱着她站了起来，她疲倦地堆他笑了笑。

      “所有人，”他命令道。“现在就去睡觉。”

      弗雷德和乔治异口同声地抱怨起来。

      “真没趣。”乔治对他说。

      “刚有点儿意思。”弗雷德赞同道。

      “这里不是陋居，查尔斯。”乔治眨巴着眼睛说。“你不能随便指挥我们！”

      查理的眉头和嘴角都皱了起来。但是他没有说话，弗雷德和乔治又大惊小怪了几句之后，就同意去睡觉了。赫敏把卢娜叫醒，罗恩伸展着他的肌肉。卢娜睡着之后，他一直没动，不过金妮不知道这是因为他是一位绅士，还是他害怕她在自己身上醒来。

      赫敏在金妮面前停了下来，对还在睡觉的哈利点了点头。

      “想让我叫醒他吗？”她轻声问道。

      金妮也向哈利看去。她发现西里斯慢慢走到哈利身边，在他的教子面前蹲下，垂下眼睛看了看他，然后把眼镜从他的鼻子上取下，放在了椅子扶手上。金妮觉得自己的心揪紧了。

      “让他睡在这儿吧。”她回答。

      卢娜昏昏欲睡，踉跄地离开了公共休息室，纳威笨拙地扶着她。西里斯一边抚平衬衫，一边走到唐克斯身边，她的发色又变了。他没有再看金妮一眼。

      公共休息室空了，金妮心中有些恐惧不安。她真讨厌自己这么失落的样子。在走廊里的时候，确实是有些什么的吧？不是金妮编造出来的，对吗？可话说回来，她那么渴望西里斯的一点爱。虽然她也喜欢做他的朋友，与他单独交谈，可她总是忍不住想起他曾经只对她流露的那种眼神。

      她忍不住想起他的吻、他的拥抱和他的保护欲。

      她看向哈利，觉得很想哭。爱他是没错的；她注定要爱他。而他也爱她。他的每个举动都有所透露。所以她在干什么？她为什么还要寻求别人的爱？

      金妮从沙发上站起来，向哈利走去。她拿起他的眼镜，轻轻抚摸着他的脸。茫然的绿眼睛缓缓睁开，她露出了笑容。

      “我们上床睡吧。”她喃喃道。

      他红了脸，急忙站了起来。

      “你的父母——”

_西里斯可绝对不会尴尬。_

      金妮叹了口气，握住哈利的手，拉着他走向楼梯。

      “我爸妈睡着了。”金妮轻声说。“我们也只是上床睡觉而已，哈利。”

      他的脸更红了，金妮不禁露出了浅浅的坏笑。他仍然这么单纯。

 

-*.*.*-

 

      第二天，金妮刚好从昏迷中醒来三周了，吃早餐的时候，她立刻发现西里斯和莱姆斯都不在。她在哈利的身边停了下来，他温柔地握着她的手，几乎令她感觉不到。有什么不对劲儿。唐克斯坐在乔治身边，但是她一直盯着大礼堂门口。

      哈利也停下来，转身看向金妮。他困惑地皱起了眉头。

      “怎么了？”

      金妮摇了摇头，莫名觉得喘不过气。

      “我马上回来。”她对他说，松开了他的手。

      他更困惑了，金妮觉得很愧疚，愧疚自己让他有太多困惑。

      “金妮？”

      她也听出了他的乞求。他想让她留下来，别再避开他。他叫唤她的语气那么明显。哈利想让她与他在一起，把真相告诉他。最终把她的遭遇都告诉他。

      可她还是走开了，金妮很惊讶，她竟然从哈利身边走开了，泪水不由涌了出来。哈利皱着眉头，摇了摇头。

      “我很快就回来。”金妮又说道。

      她转身沿着走廊跑走了。他们在莱姆斯的办公室，那里现在也变成了莱姆斯和唐克斯的卧室。金妮打心眼里知道，他们一定在那里，因为西里斯可能一大清早就会去找他的至交好友，和他讨论昨天他们之间发生的事情。西里斯可能吵醒了唐克斯，莱姆斯礼貌地请她回避他们的谈话，所以她才会那么担心。快走到黑魔法防御课教室时，她放缓了脚步。

      金妮推开教室门，听着里面的声音。她很快就听到了。

      “别管我叫骗子！”

      是西里斯。

      金妮走进教室，关上了身后的门。他们在他的办公室里，门开了一条缝。

      “那你想让我管你叫什么？”

      是莱姆斯。他的语气讥讽而尖锐，冷冰冰的。

      “圣人？被误解的男人？无法掌控自己人生的可怜无助男孩——”

      “该死，月亮脸。”西里斯吼道。“别装得好像你明白一样。”

      “明白什么？”

      金妮走上通往办公室的楼梯，在地上坐了下来。他们没听到她。她就在门外等着，这样可以听得更清楚。

      “明白我为什么那么做。”

      虽然他们之间隔着墙壁，她几乎能感受到莱姆斯的愤怒。

      “你为什么那么做？”他叫道。“我一直支持你，哪怕你不支持我的时候——”

      “别提起彼得——”

      “我总是支持你做的任何事情，因为你是我的好朋友。可是这件事我不支持。我不会骗她。”

      金妮知道他们在说她，就像她知道如何打魁地奇、莱姆斯是她的好朋友和她多么想与西里斯在一起一样。她绷紧了身体，靠向门口。

      “解释吧。”

      西里斯正在踱步，金妮能想象得出他用手抓着头发，目光狂乱，嘴唇抿紧的样子。

      “我看见了他看金妮的眼神。”西里斯低声说。“我看出了他爱她。”

      “谁？哈利吗？”

      一声肯定的嘟哝。

      “而且……我怎么能掺和进去呢？我知道他们之前有点什么……在帷幔那件事之前。我做不到。他是詹姆斯的儿子。他——我——你以为我会怎么办？”

      金妮觉得头晕和恶心，可是她没法离开。她不知道自己还能不能动了。

      “多么高尚的理由。”莱姆斯冷冷地说，但是他的语气中透着一丝同情。“可是我也看见了你看她的眼神。你抓住所有机会去触碰她。你从第一次不去参加凤凰社会议开始，就是为了能一次又一次地和她待在一起。”

      “你聪明得过头了，月亮脸。”西里斯粗声说道。

      这一定不是真的。这是在演戏。世界终结了，却又开始了。金妮的心快要爆炸了，她颤抖地站了起来。

      “好吧。”莱姆斯渐渐放低了声音。“所以你什么都记得？你一直都没有失忆？”

      “我说谎了……我什么都记得。”

      金妮甚至没碰办公室的门，它就突然打开了。她站在门口，觉得自己马上就要晕倒了……但是她不能晕倒。他骗了她，他什么都记得，他记得她，记得他们，还有他们之间的事情。金妮猜对了。

      她想吐，想哭，想笑。

      因为这几周以来，她一直为了西里斯自我折磨，可他却冷眼旁观。他一直愉快地待在局外，鼓励她去爱上哈利。他怎么敢？他怎么敢替她决定她的未来？他怎么敢不把真相告诉她？

      她不在的时候，他成长了，对，她理解他可能会想把她抛到脑后，谁又会在乎莱姆斯发现西里斯那样看她是因为他一直都知晓他们的过去。他不在乎她冒着生命危险去救他，他还是骗了她。他不在乎她每晚都会哭泣，因为他失忆了，因为他不知道同时爱着哈利和西里斯令她多么厌恶自己。因为如果她知道西里斯全心全意对待她的话，她根本不会再次注意哈利。

      莱姆斯看到她，立刻脸色苍白地站了起来。但是她没有看他。

      西里斯看见她，立刻露出了戒备的神情，她记得他曾经总是将情绪挂在脸上——可现在不是了，金妮，她对自己说。

      “你他妈记得？”金妮叫道。

      在西里斯身后，莱姆斯的一只花瓶碎了。她不由自主朝西里斯跑去，粗鲁地将他推到了莱姆斯的桌上。桌上有什么东西碎了，但西里斯仍然保持沉默，十分戒备。

      “你骗我？”她叫道。“尽管你记得我，你还是骗了我？”

      这才是最伤人的。

      “金妮——”莱姆斯痛苦地唤着她的名字。

      “闭嘴！”她叫道，一直盯着西里斯。

      西里斯一言不发地站在那里。

      “我不配得到回应吗？还是我太小太年轻了？只是一个孩子？我甚至不能保护自己，对吗？感谢梅林，你点醒了我。”金妮用力地打着他。

      他又仰面倒在了莱姆斯的桌上，他撑着桌子，这才没有倒下。花瓶的碎玻璃陷入了他的手掌，他的脸上闪过一丝痛苦，这是她走进来之后，他第一次表露真实情感。血渗入了桌子。

      “你这个混蛋！你甚至都不在乎！你甚至都不在乎我！我救了你，我救了你啊，可你甚至都不在乎我！你就站在那里，好像什么都影响不了你！我从什么时候开始就不能影响你了？”金妮叫道。

      她拼命不要哭出来，因为她不会让他看见自己为他哭泣。梅林啊，她为他哭了多少次，因为她以为他们在一起的机会被帷幔夺走了。可是帷幔根本没把机会夺走。她只是爱上了一个男孩，而这个男孩长大成人，根本不在乎他了。

      “你是谁？”金妮嘶哑地叫道。

      她的话似乎触动了西里斯的神经，他的眼神有些狂乱。

      “我是谁？”他的声音很轻，很不像西里斯。“我是谁？我是西里斯·布莱克，一个谋杀犯，因为我好朋友的死在阿兹卡班待了十二年！他是我在霍格沃茨遇到的兄弟，可我却害死了他，因为我信任佩迪鲁，因为我们都应该是兄弟！我还怪莱姆斯是叛徒，莱姆斯连一只苍蝇都不会伤害，更别提他的好朋友了！我是对身边之事毫不了解的愚蠢男人！”

      “西里斯——”

      莱姆斯想温和地打断他，但是西里斯的声音越来越大，令莱姆斯无法阻止这场争吵。

      “我似乎走到哪里都会被囚禁！霍格沃茨，我那该死的老宅，阿兹卡班，帷幔——我一辈子都要被困在某个不可能逃脱的地方。我是一个教父，却从未照看过我好朋友的孩子。詹姆斯总是对我说，他只会选择我来关照他的孩子，可你看看哈利他妈的怎么样了！哈利被困在德思礼家，憎恨他的人生，现在还是唯一可以面对伏地魔的人！”

      他睁大通红的双眼，似乎要疯了。

      “我还是仍然爱着你的男孩！该死，金妮，我对你一见钟情，自那时起，我爱了你整整十九年。你恨我的时候，我爱你，你吻——詹姆斯不让我爱你的时候，我爱你，你只是我的老宅里的一个小姑娘，根本不知道我到底是谁的时候，我也爱你。我现在和哈利一样爱你，可那是被我毁掉人生的教子啊，我是谁，我配决定哈利不应该拥有幸福的机会吗？”

      他朝她走了一步，她没有后退，因为金妮永远不会从西里斯面前后退。

      “所以别批判我骗了你。”他吼道。“你也一直在骗我。”

      他们都在颤抖。金妮哭了，因为在她面前的是西里斯，不是那个她在两个月（十九年）前爱上的少年了。莱姆斯坐在地上，用手捧着脑袋。西里斯转身背对着她，弯腰喘着粗气。

      “你走吧。”

      她照做了。她踉跄地走出门口，一言不发地离开了。因为她还能说什么呢？


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章** **血**

 

 

      无形的东西竟然可以这么疼，真是令人惊讶。金妮捂住胸口，缩在卧室的墙边。她好疼。她不想思考，不想回忆西里斯说的话，还有他看着她的眼睛终于说出真相时，那张满是痛苦的脸。如果可以，她希望能消除自己的记忆。因为这一点都不合理。

      “嗨。”一个温柔的声音引起了她的注意。

      金妮透过头发抬起目光，然后愣住了。头发蓬乱的赫敏走进了她的卧室。赫敏和金妮曾经十分亲密。她们总是在陋居住同一间房，讨论男孩们和他们那种视而不见的可怕能力。

      然而，金妮现在不知道她们是怎么回事。说实话，她也不知道自己的人生是怎么回事了。

      “你好。”金妮轻声回答，收起双腿，为赫敏让出空间。

      赫敏将这视为允许，朝金妮走了过来。她在她身边坐下，一只手尴尬地握住金妮的手，另一只手拨开了她脸上的头发。

      “我看见你在走廊里奔跑。”赫敏解释道。“我知道出了事情。”

      金妮点点头，她的胸口更疼了。

      “想谈谈吗？”

_不想，永远不想。我要怎么解释？我要怎么说我爱上了西里斯？_

      “不——”

      “你看。”赫敏漫不经心地打断了金妮。“我知道有事情不对劲。大家都知道。我们看到了你的样子……你有时候必须得说出来。”

      金妮觉得很吃惊，她的人生里除了莱姆斯、哈利和西里斯，竟然还有别人。她还有其他了解她的朋友，她的家人一眼就知道她在想什么。而金妮已经忘了。她忘了自己还有其他朋友，忘了她的家人也在她身边战斗。虽然她之前很想见他们，可她现在与他们在一起了，她的脑海里却只有西里斯和莱姆斯。真讽刺。

      赫敏攥紧了金妮的手，她抬头看向她的朋友。赫敏和大家一样，也成熟了。但是她的头发仍然乱蓬蓬的，令她看上去更加年轻，她的眼角长了忧愁的皱纹。金妮皱起了眉头。

      “这都和我的任务有关。”金妮慢慢说道。

      赫敏了然地点点头，朝金妮靠近了一些。身体的亲密令她感到十分安慰，她将头靠在了赫敏的肩上。

      “你爱上了莱姆斯？”赫敏问。

      金妮抬起头，然后笑了起来。爱上莱姆斯？她笑得喘不过气来了，她将头靠在墙上，泪水顺着她的脸流了下来。大家都是这么想的？她爱上了莱姆斯？

      赫敏发出关切的声音，金妮摇了摇头。真是太好了。哪怕在大家看来，西里斯和金妮也毫无关系。他真是一个好演员。

      但是，歇斯底里的笑声很快变成了压抑的抽泣。金妮扑进赫敏怀里，泪水沾湿了她的上衣。

      “他是我的好朋友。”金妮轻声说。

      赫敏虽然在点头，但是金妮知道，赫敏不知道她在说什么。

      “我回到了过去，赫敏。我回到了1978年，那时，詹姆斯·波特、西里斯·布莱克、莱姆斯·卢平、莉莉·伊万斯和彼得·佩迪鲁都在霍格沃茨上七年级……”

      金妮一开始讲述，就停不下来了。这是金妮从小就有的习惯，喋喋不休，还要补充没必要的细节，但赫敏似乎被她的故事吸引了，没有提出异议。她把所有事情都告诉了她。看见邓布利多几乎令她心碎欲裂，她在那里最初交的朋友现在都死了，掠夺者遇见她是因为西弗勒斯在公共场合管莱姆斯叫狼人。

      她还讲述了霍格莫德的袭击，她与男孩们渐长的友谊。莉莉希望她与西弗勒斯做朋友。金妮讲到参加魔法部舞会，在那里遭遇了食死徒袭击，赫敏用手捂住了嘴。之后，她讲到邓布利多找到了那本书，还有西里斯的求婚。

      “西里斯？”赫敏的声音很轻，这是很罕见的。

      金妮看着赫敏的眼睛，点了点头。

      “我从来没——”赫敏摇着脑袋。“我还以为他很感激你把他从帷幔里救出来。但是谁也不明白你为什么那么做。我们以为你是为了哈利，可就算是那样，也不是很合理。”

      “是为了我自己。”金妮嘶哑地说。“我很自私，我想要他活着。”

      赫敏攥了攥金妮的膝盖。

      “你救了他的命。无论是不是为了你自己，这都是一项英雄之举。”

      金妮又一股脑地把帷幔的事告诉了赫敏。它想让金妮牺牲一些东西来换取离开，西里斯必须留下点儿什么才能走。她说它想要西里斯对她的记忆，她醒来之后，莱姆斯告诉她，他不记得她了。

      她大声将这件事讲出来，内心更加煎熬了。

      赫敏知道了金妮如何夹在哈利和西里斯之间左右为难。可西里斯一直在说谎，只为了让哈利能有机会和金妮在一起。听到这里，赫敏哭了，泪水顺着她的脸颊滑落下来。金妮不知道是因为西里斯的牺牲、金妮的痛苦、还是哈利对事实的一无所知。

      “我很抱歉。”

      “我也是。”

      把所有事情都告诉赫敏之后，金妮累坏了。她的眼睛又红又肿，脸上黏糊糊的，她想睡觉了。她们来到床上，赫敏盘腿坐在床脚。

      “我真想知道帷幔为什么没有取走他的记忆。”赫敏看着远方，若有所思地说。“它说会这样做，但是却没有。”

      金妮耸了耸肩，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

      “或许它搞乱了。”她喃喃道。

      “或许吧。”赫敏慢慢地说。

      金妮刚要睡着，赫敏轻轻碰了碰她的胳膊。金妮不知道赫敏是否认为她已经睡着了。但是，她的朋友对她轻声说：

      “别因为大家都将你推向哈利，就和他在一起……他值得更好的。如果你爱西里斯……别让他决定你不能和他在一起。”

 

-*.*.*-

 

_我还是仍然爱着你的男孩！_

      金妮醒来时，她下定了决心。太阳西沉，标志着又一天的结束，但是这并不能阻止她去进行新任务。她觉得轻松多了，仿佛肩上的重量被卸了下去。虽然金妮所面临的情况很残酷，可她仍然心存希望。

      西里斯记得。他记得所有事情。对，他在推开她。她面前的这个男人不是她爱的那个男孩了，对，她也知道。可她还知道，她把他从帷幔里救出来，就会有这种问题。金妮去魔法部时，就已经接受了这种冒险。所以她真的要这么轻易放弃吗？

      似乎在她体内蛰伏了一两个月的格兰芬多精神又死灰复燃，促使她在走廊里寻找那个有着黑色卷发和明亮灰眸的熟悉高个男人。金妮不知道自己想从西里斯那里得到什么，不知道他们会不会解决问题。她也知道，只要有哈利在，情况就会十分艰难。

      他们都很爱他，将他捧在心尖上。他们的关系每迈进一步，他们都会想到他。想到哈利仍然让金妮心跳加速。

 _因为我爱他，_ 她想。

      “我确实爱他。”金妮大声呢喃道。

      她会一直爱着哈利。这是永远也不会改变的事情。

      但是金妮不会退缩。她不想难过或愤怒。她不会再哭了。西里斯记得她；这就是她渴望的一切。她不知道自己是否想知道，帷幔为什么让西里斯保留了有关她的记忆。这样的话，金妮就有了与西里斯一起生活的希望。

      什么也不能阻止金妮去找西里斯。金妮不会轻易放手。

      对，他的人生很艰难。可她也是一样。对，他们都失去了很多朋友……但是他们必须重建自己的生活。

      “他在哪里？”金妮叫道，粗鲁地抓着莱姆斯的衬衫。

      他睁大双眼，惊讶地看着她闪闪发亮的眼睛。

      “在外面，大门——”

      她放开了他，沿着走廊跑开了。

      “别杀了他，金妮！”莱姆斯在她身后叫道。“拜托你，我希望我的两个好朋友都可以长长久久地陪着我。”

      金妮知道莱姆斯在开玩笑，也看到了在他身边窃笑的唐克斯，她绕过了拐角。

      金妮来到外面，冷风吹着她露在外面的皮肤。她裹紧身上的斗篷，抬腿走向大门。金妮不知道自己见到西里斯要说什么？他会是什么样子？他后悔他们吵架了吗？或者他后悔对她说谎了吗？

      西里斯明白他为了不让哈利心碎，造成了多少伤害吗？

      她气冲冲地在场地上寻找西里斯。落日照亮了棕色的草叶，她热切地寻找着西里斯的身影。晚上还待在外面并不是最明智的主意，如果天黑前还找不到（但金妮不打算让这种事发生），她可以说自己只是把他带回城堡——

      金妮看到西里斯时，心跳到了喉咙。他双手抓着大门的铁栅栏，仿佛这里是一座监狱。他背对着她，却仿佛感知到了她的出现，他僵住了。西里斯转身看向她，金妮极力坚定着自己的步伐。

      她没有退缩，而是一直走到他面前，近到再走一步就会撞上他的胸口。她抬头看着西里斯，呼吸凝结成了小团雾气。他什么也没说，却皱起了嘴唇。

      金妮说的第一句话，是她最不想说的话。

      她想立刻质问他对她说谎的事。问他既然知道她有多在乎他，为什么还要那样做？金妮想让他吻她，让他别犯蠢了，哈利会没事的，如果他们快乐，哈利就会快乐。最重要的是，她只想让他再说一次他爱她。

      可她却说：“詹姆斯和莉莉的死不是你的错。”

      西里斯仿佛被她打了一巴掌，后退着撞上了身后的大门。金妮走上前，不假思索地握住了他的手。他的手很冷，她差点儿惊讶地叫出声。他在外面待了多久了？

      “你不在场。”西里斯粗声回答。

      “我真希望我在。”金妮立刻轻声说道。“但是我知道将会发生什么。你现在还不明白所有事情吗？”

      她忍住想要垂下目光的冲动，而是继续看着他的眼睛。他一动不动，好像被她的话冻住了，接着，他将手拽了出来。这让金妮觉得她几乎也失去了西里斯。

      虽然金妮想主动，想让他爱她，想让他想要和她在一起，可她却举步维艰。西里斯不再是她所爱的那个男孩了。他现在是一个缺乏安全感的男人。他被囚禁多年，现在又处于一场战争之中。而且这回，他的半数好友都死了，他是真正的成年人。他不再是孩子了。

      金妮令他感到困惑。虽然她感觉很不好，可这再明显不过了。他觉得困惑。

      “我遇见你之后，你就一直将我拒之千里？”西里斯问。“对，我确实明白了。”

      西里斯慢慢地坐在地上。他似乎很疲倦。她犹豫了一下，然后在他面前坐了下来。他自然而然地收起腿，让她可以更加靠近他。

      “对不起。”她轻声说。“我那时一直没说，而且……而且就算我说了，你也不知道原因。所以我现在说吧……我为所有事情感到抱歉。我的离开，詹姆斯和莉莉被袭击，彼得倒戈了伏地魔……”

      西里斯咽了一口口水，闭上了眼睛。

      “你知道。”他叫道，睁开眼睛看着她。“你知道，却什么都没做。”

      金妮摇了摇头，他的话揭开了她心上一道熟悉的伤疤。他不知道她一直都在考虑吗？她在1978年的时候，她每天都在考虑。这个念头让她恶心，让她哭泣，让她憎恨自己和身边的人。她并不是没考虑过。

      “对不起。”她又说道。“没人应该——我想改变。但是我做不到。你以为我想遇见你吗，西里斯？你以为我想爱上你吗？”

      她轻声对他说出这些话时，他一直保持沉默。

      “我不想。一点都不想——”

      他突然不再沉默了。笑声仿佛沸腾着喷涌而出。西里斯的疯狂大笑令金妮起了鸡皮疙瘩，她想起了在她认识他之前，那些关于西里斯·布莱克的故事。当他杀死彼得·佩迪鲁和一整条街的麻瓜时，他是怎样哈哈大笑的。

      她对他伸出了手，虽然他在笑，可是她看见了他眼中的痛苦。他紧绷着身体，他笑是因为他不知道还能做什么。金妮用小手搂住他的脖子，亲吻他的下唇。她继续亲吻他的嘴角时，笑声停止了，他颤抖地闭上双眼，屏住了呼吸。

      “我不想爱上你的。”她喃喃道。“可我还是爱上你了。”

      西里斯突然抓住她，将她紧紧抱在怀里，她倒吸了一口气。他热烈地吻着她的嘴唇，感情盖过了理智。她屈从了，她的心脏嗡嗡作响，皮肤也感到刺痛。她依偎在他的怀里，他灼热的呼吸与她紧密交织。

      金妮在他身边放松下来，用手抓住了他浓密的头发。她跨坐在他身上，膝盖落在冰冷的地面。他们一直吻到两个人都难以呼吸。西里斯在她的颈上印下一个火热的吻，她仰起脑袋，卷发沿着后背倾泻而下。

      她靠在他身上颤抖着，是因为寒冷还是肾上腺素，她并不清楚，他转换了主动权。他突然将她推倒在地，覆在她身上，仿佛为她挡住外界的风风雨雨。西里斯看着她的脸，他的瞳孔又大又黑。

      “我们现在要怎么办？”西里斯问，在她的耳朵下方落下另一个吻。

      她的身体洋溢着暖意。

      “假装一切都好？我们的爱可以纯洁到永远？”

      他在嘲讽她，可他的话仍然让她呼吸急促。

      “好。”她轻声说。

      金妮意识到自己说了什么，又摇了摇头。西里斯看她的表情几乎带了笑意。虽然他语气尖刻，想法愤世嫉俗，可他的眼神有些甜蜜。

      “可能不行。”金妮说。“但是——”

      西里斯的手指划过她的腹部。他什么时候掀起了她的衬衫？

      “但你似乎是一个好演员。你愚弄了我一段时间。我相信我们可以再假装一段万事大吉。”

      他的动作停了下来，金妮扬起眉毛笑了笑。她等了一会儿，好奇地想看他是什么反应。

      “你怎么能立刻就乱开玩笑？”他质问她，可他的眼神饱含雀跃。“我刚才和你亲热了，一个十六岁的女孩——”

      “噢，放下你的架子吧。”金妮对他说，她坐了起来，他们的脸更近了。

      他们都没后退。

      “别表现得好像你在乎我的年龄，因为我知道根本不是这样。”

      他没有否认。

      “那哈利呢？”

      金妮的胃缩紧了，眼神也游移不定。这一细微举动就足以让西里斯靠坐回去，舔着微微红肿的嘴唇。

      “你爱他吧？”

      她平静地看着他的眼睛。

      “对。但是我选择你。”

      他涨红脸，抿紧了嘴唇。

      “你知道这不可能——”

      “让我们进去！求求你让我们进去，让我们进去！他要死了！”

      金妮和西里斯吓了一跳，转身看向大门。声音是从栅栏外面传来的，但是他们看不见对面的人。他们立刻拿出了魔杖。

      “你想要我说什么，该死！”那个声音尖叫道。

      声音听上去有些熟悉，金妮突然浑身发热。怎么回事？

      “我无意伤害这里的任何人，求求你，我只想救他！”

      她的话让大门打开了。大约二十英尺远处的霍格沃茨大门徐徐打开。西里斯抓住金妮的手，她还没反应过来，就跟在他身后跑了起来。

      他们跌跌撞撞地在打开的大门前停了下来，两个人都没动，直到两个人影突然出现。一个是女孩，金色卷发凌乱地挽成了发髻。但是金发的发梢都被染成了红色，金妮意识到那是血，她的心收紧了。她从金发女孩看向她拖着的那个人。

      金妮发出一声尖叫，向前跑去，将女孩撞到一边，她将她的哥哥搂进了怀里。他的血流得到处都是。

      “珀西？珀西！醒醒，醒醒！”金妮叫道，让他平躺在地上，仔细地查看他。

      她听到女孩在打嗝，努力平复呼吸，然后她在金妮和珀西身边俯下了身体。金妮目光锐利地抬起头，准备盘问女孩发生了什么事情。然而，她的话没能说出口。

      “帕金森？”

      潘西·帕金森的样子从未这样狼狈过，她点点头，眼神一直没有离开珀西。

      “他被钻心咒之类的咒语击中了，他救了我，我们差点儿逃不出来。”她说得很快，金妮觉得晕头转向。

      珀西到处都在流血。她很难用手撕开他的衣服，因为到处都是血，她涌起了深深的恐惧，因为这是珀西，而他要死了。

      珀西开始翻白眼了，金妮呜咽地捧住他的脸。他怎么了？他挺不过去了，他要死了，大家在哪里，大家都在哪里啊？

      “西里斯！”她紧紧抱住珀西，凄厉地叫着他的名字。

      她突然想不起来任何治疗咒语了。她什么也不知道了。他脸色苍白，雀斑更显得突出了，金妮突然哭了起来，因为她不小心将他的脸上抹得都是血。

      “西里斯！”

      她抬起头，疯狂地寻找西里斯。但是，他不在她的身后。金妮看向帕金森，她似乎也一样不知所措。潘西握住珀西无力的手，摇了摇头。

      “我不知道怎么办，我什么都试了，他还是一直流血，一定是食死徒干的，我们只想来到这里，寻求安全，他一直在流血！”

      金妮觉得天旋地转。除了抱紧垂死的珀西，束手无策地哭泣，尝试在鲜血中寻找伤口之外，她什么也做不了。

      “西里斯！”

      空荡的场地上回响着她的叫声，他突然就凭空出现了。他抓住她的肩膀，将她从珀西身边拽走了，庞弗雷夫人、莱姆斯和麦格冲过来围住了她的哥哥。

      她蜷缩成一个球，浑身都是血，她一直盯着珀西。她上次见到他时，他不是才两岁吗？他不是背叛了全家吗？他一直想来到霍格沃茨，来到他们身边，他快要死了。西里斯将她抱进怀里，她蜷缩在他的胸前。

      “闭上眼睛，宝贝。”他轻声说。“他们会治好他的。”

      西里斯回到她身边了。他曾经离开过，但是他又来了。珀西被急匆匆运进霍格沃茨城堡时，她伏在他的衬衫上哭了。

       

-*.*.*-

 

      西里斯没有将她带到珀西身边。 _他去了校医院，因为他要死了。_ 他将她抱在怀里，一路狂奔，没有理会旁人的尖叫。他踢开一扇门，笨拙地调整着抱她的姿势，以便把门重新关上。她在颤抖，浑身都是汗，脸上黏糊糊的。

      金妮几乎没有发觉，他们来到了他的卧室，他抱着她朝浴室走去。他推开浴室的门，轻轻将她放进浴缸中。他快速地解开了她的斗篷。

      “行吗？”他轻声问她。“或者你能自己脱衣服吗？”

      她睁圆了眼睛，抬头看着他，觉得十分迷茫，她为什么要脱衣服，珀西要死了——

      “该死，金妮。”他叫道，将她的斗篷扔到了身后。

      他将她的上衣从头顶脱了下来，她觉得很麻木。梅林啊，她不应该做一个战士吗？她不应该更坚强吗？金妮一定大声问了出来，因为西里斯从喉咙深处发出了低吼。

      “你还是一个孩子，你才十六岁。”西里斯温柔地对她说。“你不能拯救世界。”

      西里斯帮她脱掉了裤子，她突然就只穿着胸罩和内裤坐在他面前了。 _珀西要死了。_ 温暖的水渐渐充满浴缸，她发现水并不清澈。由于洗掉了她身上的血，水变成了粉色。血，那是她哥哥的血。她闭上眼睛，觉得喘不过气了。

      “我们只需要把你清理干净。”西里斯向她保证。“不能让莫丽看见你全身是血，你的哥哥还……”

      他停下来，好像改变了主意。他用一块布擦掉了她脸上、胸前和手上仍然温热的血迹。血渗入了她的指甲缝里。粗糙的布揉搓着她的胳膊，她颤抖了起来。

      “好了，好了，我们走吧。”

      全部收拾好之后，西里斯弯腰将她抱出了浴缸。金妮浑身湿漉漉的，她能感觉到他的衣服也湿了，但是他没发觉，或者没在意。他把她放在他的床上，然后又跑回了浴室。

      毛巾，毛衣，裤子。

      他把自己的衣服扔给了她，指示她要做什么。她发现自己根本听不懂他的话，西里斯又帮了她。

      把你自己擦干。穿上这个，你不能那样走来走去。这是我的裤子，它很大，我会把它缩小。

      她觉得很茫然，而西里斯关切地看着她。他们都在他的床上，他用手扶着她的腰，帮她直起身子。金妮眨了眨眼，凝神盯着他。

      “好了。”他柔声说，拂去她脸上的卷发。

      金妮皱起脸，在压抑不住情绪之前扑进了他的怀里。

      “走吧，宝贝，我们得去找你的家人。”

      她点了点头。

      “他要死了吗？我害怕，我好害怕。”她在他耳边喃喃道，她吓得什么都不明白了。

      她打着哆嗦，西里斯将她抱得更紧了。

      “我们去找你的家人。”

      走廊，楼梯，校医院。

      金妮来到家人身边时，他们没问她为什么穿着西里斯的衣服，也没问她皮肤上被揉搓的痕迹。莱姆斯焦虑地看了一眼西里斯和金妮，表明他已经解释了发生的事情。金妮发现了垂死的珀西。

      莫丽和亚瑟没在校医院外面的走廊里。比尔第一个抱住了金妮。

      “他们和他在一起，他们在尽力治疗他。”比尔嘶哑地对她说。

      “他……”她停了下来，觉得喉咙发紧。

 _他怎么样了？_ 她用眼神问道。

      比尔抚摸着她的后背，查理替他回答了。

      “他们伤得他很严重，金妮。”他诚实地说。

      他总是那么直白。

      “我们也不知道。”

      金妮点了点头，哥哥们的陪伴让她感到安慰。西里斯站在莱姆斯身边，与他的老朋友低声说着什么。他皱起的眉头表露了他的压力。赫敏握着罗恩的手，两个人靠坐在墙边。哈利不断地用手揉着头发，闭目摇头。弗雷德和乔治出奇地安静。

      “帕金森在哪里？”金妮问道，抬起头看向查理。

      “帕金森？那个和珀西一起过来的女孩吗？”

      他们的声音很低，没人留意他们。

      “对，她在哪里？”

      查理朝走廊尽头点了点头，金妮能看到一个人影。她准备走向那边，却犹豫了。她应该与家人在一起为珀西担忧吗？不到十分钟前，她还说不出话，她现在却要去盘问帕金森了。

      西里斯仿佛看出了她的想法，也朝走廊尽头的帕金森看去。他的动作令她下定了决心，她握了握查理的手，然后向那个女孩走去。罗恩困惑地看着他的妹妹从身边走过，然后推了推赫敏。

      金妮来到帕金森身边，发现女孩之前的惊惶已经消失了。她将胳膊抱在胸前，鼻孔朝天，又像一个傲慢的斯莱特林了。

      “你要做出判断了吗？”帕金森嘶嘶地低声说道。

      金妮歪起脑袋，将身体靠在了墙上。

      “你和我哥是怎么回事？”金妮问。

      帕金森沉默半晌，然后摇了摇头。她的发髻散开了。

      “我们都在魔法部。”她简单地说。“我们好几个月一直尝试着回到这里。但是我们找不到联络人，没人信任我们。毕竟，一个斯莱特林和韦斯莱家族的黑羊寻找凤凰社成员？所有人都觉得我们是骗子。”

      金妮舔了舔嘴唇。

      “有点奇怪。”一个声音说。

      金妮看向右边，哈利朝帕金森走了过来，熟悉的语气令她感到宽慰。

      “感谢你陈述明显的事实，波特。”帕金森慢吞吞地说。“然而这并非不可能。”

      哈利扬起了眉毛。

      “如果不是因为你没有带着恶意踏入霍格沃茨的话，我一定会质问你的意图。”哈利对她说。

      “现在你得到答案了。”帕金森说。“我怀着良好的意图来到这里。韦斯莱——珀西——我希望他没事。”

      帕金森话中有些许安慰和自责，足以让金妮勉强点头致敬了。这也提醒了金妮，她的哥哥现在正躺在校医院里。她正准备从帕金森和哈利身边离开，莱姆斯和西里斯走了过来。西里斯自然而然地与她对视一眼， _你还好吗？_ 而她也朝他走了过去。

      “帕金森小姐，我觉得我们应该带你清理一下。”莱姆斯礼貌地说。

      她看向莱姆斯，唇上挂着讥笑，然后点了点头。

      “除非韦斯莱和我一起。”

      金妮惊讶地睁大眼睛，从西里斯看向帕金森。她紧紧抱着胳膊，一群心存疑虑的格兰芬多围着她，她看上去那么弱小和孤单。

      “我应该在这里等着。”金妮慢慢地说。“我的哥哥……”

      帕金森扬起了眉毛。

      “好吧。可我确实有神秘人和其追随者的信息。”

      “和什么有关？”西里斯低声问道。

      她看了看周围。

      “这里的所有人都可以信赖。”哈利对她说。

      “没错。”莱姆斯赞同道。

      帕金森狡猾的性格令她想起了西弗勒斯，一股保护欲油然而生。

      “没事的。”她对女孩嘀咕道，她们离得很近，虽然没有相碰，但别人都听不到她的话。

      帕金森似乎被这句话冒犯了，可她还是开口了。

      “他们一直叫喊着与波特有关的话，问我们知不知道他在哪里，我们和他是不是一伙儿的，我们有没有从他身上得到或者要传递给他的消息。”

      哈利从喉咙深处发出一声响动，金妮很想握住他的手。但是她没有这样做。

      “不过他们在找一个人。他们说珀西认识她，所以我们才遇到了大麻烦。”帕金森愤怒地说。“他一直说不认识她，他们觉得他在说谎。”

      所有人都在等帕金森想起那个名字。

      “斯泰尔斯？对，是斯泰尔斯。他们说神秘人想抓住她，就像想抓住波特一样。他们傻乎乎地说漏了嘴，可他们没想到我们能活着逃出去……”

      帕金森还没说完，莱姆斯就来到金妮身边，握住了她的手，他的呼吸落在她的脖上。他轻轻拽着她朝西里斯走去。她觉得浑身麻木，一动也动不了。哈利目光强烈地看着她，想把所有碎片拼凑起来。

      “我们带你去清理一下吧，帕金森小姐。”她听见莱姆斯说。

      她觉得天旋地转，心跳得很快。伏地魔在找她？他怎么知道她回来了？而且他为什么要找她？她又不知道过去和未来的秘密。

      “金妮？”西里斯在她耳边轻声叫道，带着她远离了人群。

      他用胳膊扶住了她。

      “他在找我。”她刺耳地说。

      西里斯皱起眉头，点了点头，目光十分阴沉。

      “没人会伤害你。”他自信地说。“我不会允许他们伤害你。我会照顾你。”


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章** **最后一战**

 

 

      房间里很安静，只有钟表的滴答声。金妮用手捧着脑袋，不想听到这种声音。整个世界都疯了，可时间还在不断流逝，真是令人厌烦。金妮得知那个消息后，已经过了三天。伏地魔在找她。她不知道原因，她什么秘密也不知道，但是他在找她。珀西在校医院里接受治疗，庞弗雷夫人和他们的父母在照顾他。他差点就死了。

      可时间还在继续前行。

      听到莱姆斯柔和的声音，金妮抬起了头。他压力很大，脸上的皱纹更深了。西里斯和莱姆斯正在西里斯卧室的角落里轻声交谈，面前堆了很多书。赫敏坐在他们脚边翻阅书籍。这是莱姆斯的主意，他们得知珀西没有生命危险后，就离开韦斯莱一家，在这间卧室里待上一段时间。伏地魔不仅想抓住哈利，还想抓住金妮，他们要想出应对方法。他们需要思考。

      赫敏决定求助于书本，看看能不能从中得知伏地魔为什么想抓住一个穿越回过去的人。莱姆斯和西里斯都赞成金妮把她的时间旅行经历告诉赫敏，不过西里斯似乎有点坐立不安。金妮明白原因。她很快也要把她的时间旅行告诉哈利了。

      金妮要将过去几个月的经历告诉哈利，她不愿意想这件事。她知道，他正在寻求真相。哈利并不愚蠢，他正慢慢将所有事情拼凑起来。赫敏向她保证，哈利不知道她回到了1978年。哈利根本没有像她一样，想到金妮爱上了莱姆斯。可是他最终会想明白的。

      有人敲门，他们停下了手头的事情，金妮在椅子里绷紧身体，不知道来人会带来好消息还是坏消息。莱姆斯疲惫地站起来，揉了揉眼睛，然后打开了门。查理站在门口，唐克斯站在他身后。唐克斯直接走到了莱姆斯身边，他搂住她，轻轻吻了吻她浅棕色的头发。

      “金妮。”查理低声说。“珀西醒了。”

      她立刻看向西里斯，查理的话令他微微皱起了眉头。接着，他对她微微扬起嘴角。

      “好的。”她说，然后从座位上站了起来。

       

-*.*.*-

 

      他很苍白，皮肤紧紧绷在脸上。韦斯莱一家焦虑地围在他的床边，金妮一直回避着目光，不敢看向她所爱的人们。他们的亲人发生了这种事，他们都很担忧和害怕。伏地魔的战争终于波及到他们家了。

      而且帕金森不是说过，这件事都是因为食死徒相信珀西认识那个叫斯泰尔斯的女孩吗？这归根结底不都是金妮的错吗？

      弗雷德将手从金妮的胳膊肘挪到了她的上臂，让她回过了神。校医院里空间不大，只有韦斯莱一家在场。哪怕是通常被视为一家人的哈利和赫敏也没来。

      珀西极力想闲聊一下，他的牛角眼镜从脸上滑了下来。他醒来之后就道歉了；为他过去几年对魔法部和家庭的糟糕行为道歉。她的妈妈哭了，爸爸似乎说不出话来，自然是弗雷德和乔治打破了紧张的气氛。他们现在其乐融融地待在一起，仿佛什么事都不曾发生。

      “所以你和——和芙蓉结婚了？”珀西微微有些气喘。

      比尔点点头，抬起手给他看手指上的戒指。

      “我还看见玩笑商店了，它很……”珀西努力想着合适的词语，弗雷德和乔治笑了起来。

      “出色？”

      “精美，令人激动？”

      “令人惊奇？”

      “高潮的感——”

      “弗雷德！乔治！”莫丽叫道，越过查理去打乔治的脑袋。

      “我们只是在开玩笑，妈妈。”弗雷德哀叫道，但是他的声音中透着调侃。

      “对，妈妈，别管我们了。我们有一段时间没刁难珀西了。我们只能去找罗恩和金妮。”乔治装腔作势地说。“可他们也离开了好几个月！”

      “我们没有材料啦！”弗雷德夸张地叫道。

      金妮与弗雷德一起坐在一把大椅子上，她翻了个白眼。但韦斯莱一家都笑了，弗雷德和乔治总是能让他们开心起来。

      “你们还可以刁难查理和我。”比尔提议道。

      弗雷德和乔治紧张地对视一眼。

      “我们和你们两个没什么好说的。”乔治扭着手说。

      “除了查理对龙的迷恋很不正常。我们听爸妈最近讨论过，要把你送到麻瓜那里。挺吓人的吧？他看那些龙的眼神——”

      查理伸手弹了一下弗雷德的耳朵。弗雷德也露出了顽皮的笑容，金妮笑得喘不过气来了。罗恩坐在金妮脚边，也笑了起来。

      “比尔则迷恋妖精。可怕，妈妈爸爸，我觉得只有我和弗治是正常孩子了。”乔治严肃地说。

      校医院里响亮的警报声打断了比尔要说的话。金妮用手捂住耳朵，看向四周，她的哥哥们都站了起来，抽出魔杖，警报声消失了。

      “那是什么？”金妮问，她的心跳得很快。

      “有人在进攻大门。”亚瑟轻声说，仿佛放低声音可以令他的话不那么真实。“有人意图不轨，想在未经允许的情况下进入。”

      “食死徒？”珀西轻声问道，这是一个毫无必要的问题。

      金妮看向病榻上的哥哥，过去握紧了他的手。

      “很有可能。”乔治说。

      “你要去哪里？”莫丽尖声叫道。

      金妮抬起头，发现罗恩要离开校医院。但是莫丽担忧地睁大眼睛，抓住了他的胳膊。

      “我得去找哈利和赫敏，妈妈。”罗恩柔声对她说。“如果食死徒来了，我一定要去找他们。如果神秘人来了的话。”

      莫丽十分惊慌。

      所有人都在等莫丽说话，不知道她会不会放开罗恩。她立刻抓紧罗恩的胳膊，将他抱进了怀里。亚瑟也拍了拍儿子的后背，然后放开了他。

      “注意安全，机灵一点。”亚瑟说。

      罗恩点了点头，他看上去像一名战士。他紧握魔杖，双目如炬，准备去寻找在他家人之外，他人生中最重要的两个人。他做好战斗的准备了。

      他看了一眼兄妹们之后，就离开了。这件事真的发生了，他真的离开了，伏地魔来了。比尔和查理来到他们的父母身边，飞快地交谈，金妮也站了起来。庞弗雷夫人头发凌乱地冲进校医院；她刚才出去吃饭了。

      “米勒娃说大门外有一支……一支军队。大门撑不了多久了。我们要在大礼堂集合。”

      弗雷德和乔治点点头，冲出了校医院。金妮正要跟上他们，却发觉珀西握紧她的手，制止了她。

      “金妮。”他低声叫着她的名字。

      她低头看向他，然后又抬起了头。比尔和查理也开始朝门外走去。她必须找到西里斯，她必须找到哈利和莱姆斯。霍格沃茨里的人太多了，如果她找不到他们该怎么办？

      但是珀西将她拽到了自己面前。

      “珀西？怎么了？”她轻声问道。

      他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

      “他们说是你。”珀西回答。“他们说你是他们要找的那个女孩。金妮·斯泰尔斯？他们说是你。”

      金妮绷紧身体，震惊地睁大了眼睛。

      “我什么都没和他们说。”他说。“但是你要注意安全。求求你。他们在找你。”

      她的心跳得很快，她俯下身，吻了吻珀西的脸。

      “谢谢。”

      她放开他的手，朝她的父母跑去。她来到他们身边时，莫丽和亚瑟都露出了那种表情。她深吸一口气，肯定他们要逼她和珀西一起留在校医院里。金妮知道，他们会拿她的年龄当借口，说她不能去战斗。她正想争论一番，亚瑟却摇了摇头。

      “我们不能让你留在这里。”亚瑟慢慢地说。“虽然我们很想……我们只有一个要求。”

      莫丽眼中含着泪水，金妮点了点头，不知道他们想要什么。

      “和西里斯待在一起。”莫丽不情愿地说。“我们知道，他不会让你有事。”

      金妮扬起眉毛，目瞪口呆。她来回看着她的父母，他们的话让她很惊讶。

      “什么？”她叫道。

      “金妮，亲爱的。”莫丽将女儿拉进了怀里。“我们不瞎也不傻。我们都想明白了……我们太了解你了。你毕竟是我们的女儿啊。”

      金妮放开她的母亲，看向抿紧嘴唇的爸爸。

      “我们和他谈过了。”亚瑟对她说。

      “你们和他谈过了？”金妮尴尬地红了脸。

      这几乎有些滑稽。伏地魔和他的追随者正在霍格沃茨大门口，而她的父母说出了金妮和西里斯之间有点什么，这太尴尬了。她觉得赤裸裸的，好像她的父母知道了她的全部秘密，好像他们知道了过去几个月里她遇到的所有事情。

      “我们并没有表示赞同。”亚瑟严厉地说。“现在也不是说这件事的时候。我们……之后再谈。答应我们，你会和西里斯待在一起。”

      她立刻点了点头。

      “我会和他待在一起。”

      莫丽吻了吻女儿的脸，亚瑟也吻了金妮，喃喃着他爱她，然后与她一起跑出了校医院。很多人都在前往大礼堂，她不止一次被困在人群里，后背紧贴墙壁，她觉得自己要喘不过气了，因为人太多了。

      人群绕过拐角，马上要到大礼堂时，一只手抓住了她的胳膊肘。金妮惊讶地抬起头，看见了哈利。

      “哈利。”她用双手抓住他的胳膊，轻声说道。“真是伏地魔吗？”

      他严峻地点了点头。他与她对视一眼，她突然觉得浑身发热。

      “罗恩和赫敏在哪里？”

      哈利没有回答，有人从后面撞了他一下，他朝金妮扑了过来。他没有倒在她身上，而是打开了她身后的门。她甚至没有发现这里还有一扇门，她任由哈利将她拽进了小扫帚橱。

      她抬头看着他，双手紧贴在他胸前，想知道他在想什么。

      “罗恩和赫敏在哪里？”她又轻声问道。

      哈利的眼中闪动着决心，然后又动摇了。

      “你要独自迎战伏地魔吗？”

      他舔了舔嘴唇。

      “我只是想道个别。”哈利对她说。

      他捧住她的脸，手指轻轻拂过她的嘴唇。轻微的触碰令她的身体有些兴奋。

      “别傻了。”金妮叫道。“这不是再见。”

      哈利轻轻笑了，金妮搂住他的脖子，将他的脸拉近。他们已经离得很近了，在狭小的扫帚橱里并不舒服，可身体之间的接触令人安心。他的温暖呼吸吹动了她脸旁的头发，她闭上眼睛，铭记着此时此刻。

      这太难了。每次她与哈利在一起，每次只有他们两个的时候，她都会想起他们之间的关系。金妮会记起，虽然她爱西里斯，可她也爱哈利。

      “我还有很多话要对你说。”

      哈利的喉咙深处发出一声响动，金妮将脸埋在了他的毛衣里。

      “我知道。”他轻声说。“别受伤或者死掉。”

      “这不是我要对你说的话吗？”金妮问，她想笑，却笑不出来。

      “金妮……”

      她从他的胸前抬起头，看着他的眼睛。哈利没有再说什么，只是轻轻吻了吻她的嘴唇，金妮也情不自禁地回吻了。

      “回到我身边，哈利。”她抵着他的皮肤，轻声说道。

       

-*.*.*-

 

      哈利和金妮离开扫帚橱时，走廊已经空了。哈利跑向与大礼堂相反的方向，留下金妮看着他离开的背影。她觉得胃里很恶心，她不知道自己该怎么办了。她现在只想去哈利身边，在这场战争中帮助他。可她甚至没有问他，她能不能和他一起去。金妮只希望他正在寻找罗恩和赫敏。他们才是需要与他并肩作战的人，他们遇见哈利以来就一直如此。

      金妮现在要与西里斯和莱姆斯待在一起。

      金妮深吸一口气，朝大礼堂走去，响亮的警报再次响起，她停了下来。声音十分刺耳，令她颈后的汗毛都竖了起来。大门失守了。

      警报响彻整个学校，金妮更像是感觉，而不是听到了咚咚作响的脚步声。她困惑地看向四周，发现西里斯正向她跑来。她也迎了上去，看到他惊惶的样子，她吓了一跳。

      “你去哪儿了？”他在响亮的警报声中叫道。“你为什么没去大礼堂？”

      金妮指了指扫帚橱。

      “我和哈利在一起。”她叫道。

      西里斯看向她所指的地方，思考着她的话，眼神暗了下来。

      “他在哪里？”他放低声音问道。

      “我不知道。”她说。

      警报声停止了，但金妮的耳朵仍然嗡嗡作响。她抬头看向沉思的西里斯。

      “大礼堂没人了，我们要去各自负责的位置。”西里斯告诉她。

      金妮看了看走廊，她仍然能听到脚步踩着石头地面的声音。她又看向了西里斯。

      “我和你待在一起。”她的声音没有争论的余地。

      西里斯的头发挡住了眼睛，他握住了金妮的手。

      “你当然要和我待在一起。”

      就好像金妮别无选择，只能和西里斯待在一起。她赞同地点点头，与他一起大步穿过走廊，向人群走去。

      “莱姆斯在哪里？”金妮大声问道。

      西里斯在人群中寻找着他们的朋友。金妮也想寻找，可她的目光总是停下来，第一次是落在害怕地紧跟在父母身后的小孩子身上。接着，她发现了与她一起上课的同学们，那时霍格沃茨还没有变成一个避难所。她惊讶地发现，人群中有许多成年人。还有凤凰社和邓布利多军的成员。

      金妮看到了她的三个朋友，可他们离她太远了。迪安·托马斯、卢娜和纳威正指引人们去往城堡的不同区域。

      “天文塔！”

      “去校医院，汉娜，他们在那儿能用上你——”

      “格兰芬多塔楼对于从禁林过来的人是极大目标，你们在那里会发挥作用，口令是……”

      西里斯拉着金妮穿过人群，她就没听到之后的话了。不过纳威注意到了她，对她匆忙地挥了挥手。她也点头致意，然后又看向周围。

      麦格跑了过去，让不能战斗的小孩子离开走廊。

      “跟着厄尼，他会带你们去安全的地方。”

      她看见了一闪而过的红发，立刻转过头，想看看是不是她的哪个哥哥。但是金妮没找到人，西里斯突然在莱姆斯和唐克斯面前停下时，她差点撞上他。

      “哈利在哪里？”莱姆斯问道，看着金妮和西里斯。

      “你以为会在哪里？”西里斯揉着脸，粗鲁地回答。“他去找伏地魔了。”

      “罗恩和赫敏与他在一起吗？”这是在问金妮。

      “不知道。”她说。“我希望是的。”

      莱姆斯发出了赞同的声音。

      “金妮，或许你应该留在这里，帮助年幼的孩子离开城堡。”莱姆斯轻声提议道。

      金妮生气地看着他。

      “你不想让我战斗？”她高声问道。“你想让我留在后面？”

      “这不是什么霍格莫德战斗，金妮。”莱姆斯低下头，轻声对她说。“很多人会受伤……很多人会死。”

      “不。”金妮厉声说。“我不走。”

      莱姆斯叹了口气，看向西里斯，寻求支持。西里斯几分钟前还自信地告诉她，她不会离开他的身边，可他现在看上去十分犹豫。西里斯揉了揉颈后，然后看向金妮。

      “如果你去霍格莫德，大家也不会觉得你软弱——”

      “你在开玩笑吧！”她叫道，根本没有理会他的双关玩笑。“你刚刚还说让我和你待在一起！”

      “金妮。”莱姆斯严肃地说。“现在不是时候。”

      “莱姆斯。”唐克斯想温柔地打断他们。“她不是孩子了，看看她——”

      “我爸妈让我和你待在一起。”她对西里斯说。“他们不是和你谈过了吗？他们让我在战斗中和你待在一起——”

      “西里斯，她太小了。”

      与金妮尖锐响亮的声音相比，莱姆斯的声音柔和且有理有据。她看见西里斯露出了抱歉的表情，想开口说话。

      “不。”她嘶嘶地说，从西里斯的手中挣了出来。

      她转过身，血气上涌，在人群中挤了过去。金妮心里知道，莱姆斯只是担心她。莱姆斯不想让她受伤，所以他才说服西里斯，金妮不加入战斗才是正确的。可是她的父母都已经认同金妮和西里斯一起才是最安全的。

      愤怒在她的胃中翻腾，她没有理会莱姆斯的叫喊。金妮听见西里斯也在喊她，知道他一定追了上来，她更努力地在人群中穿行。她冲到了两个人之间，用余光看到了金斯莱。金妮知道，他一定会问她为什么不和她的父母在一起，或者还没离开城堡，所以她朝右边跑了过去。她撞到了一个人，她们都摔倒在地，引起了周围几个人的注意。

      金妮从那人身上爬了起来，酸疼的腿让她发出了呻吟。

      “你疯了吗，韦斯莱？”

      金妮惊讶地发现，她撞到了帕金森。

      “你在干什么？”金妮惊讶地问。“你不是应该已经离开了吗？”

      “离开去哪里？”帕金森扬起了眉毛。“你的女校长将这些学生和孩子们送出城堡，去霍格莫德避难，希望那里能安全喽。”

      金妮摇了摇头。现在不是与帕金森唇枪舌战的时候。

      “所以你要留下来战斗？”

      帕金森点了点头。

      “好吧……有你真好。”金妮对她说。

      金妮从地上爬了起来，走向一条几乎没人的走廊。有几个人正从走廊里跑过。金妮漫不经心地绑好头发，不知道她要去哪里。她现在去哪里会有用呢？帕金森好像看出了她的想法，走到了她身边。

      “你要去哪儿？”

      “我不知道。”金妮诚实地回答。“不过如果我和大人们待在一起，他们都会让我离开。”

      帕金森发出了窃笑。

      “你真蠢，韦斯莱。”笑声平息之后，她说。“你不想离开这里吗？你没看见你哥哥的下场吗？”

      帕金森的话虽然难听，却很现实。金妮很紧张，想含糊地解释一下发生的事情，因为她还不怎么了解帕金森。但是，潘西把珀西带到霍格沃茨，救了他的命，她值得真诚的对待。

      “我想是因为格兰芬多的勇敢吧。”金妮紧张地开了个玩笑。“我的家人和朋友都在这里，我不能离开……而且你自己也说了……谁知道霍格莫德安不安全。”

      “就算安全，你也不会离开吧？”

      金妮耸了耸肩。

      “不会，你呢？”

      她的问题似乎让帕金森很吃惊。不过作为典型的斯莱特林，帕金森并没有流露出明显的惊讶。

      “我会做对我有利的事情。”她说。“我也确实认为我应该在这里。我想让神秘人消失。而且城堡里的斯莱特林现在很少……如果你们要对抗食死徒和神秘人，这会给你们带来不利。”

      现在轮到金妮惊讶了。

      “为什么？”

      帕金森露出坏笑，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。

      “因为对食死徒来说，你们都太容易捉摸，也太愚蠢了。你们的队伍里需要一些有智慧的人。”

      这个玩笑（这是个玩笑吧？）令金妮突然笑了起来。她用手按住胸口，享受着纵情大笑的感觉。但是，一只黑色大猫头鹰从走廊一扇打开的窗户飞了进来，她的笑声消失了。帕金森和金妮都停了下来；帕金森立刻来回看着走廊，想知道周围还有没有其他人，金妮犹豫地走向了那只鸟。

      这是一只美丽的猫头鹰，大眼睛中充满智慧。金妮走到它身边时，它扑扇着翅膀，对她伸出了一条腿。

      “斯内普教授为什么给你写信？”帕金森轻声问道。

      听到她的话，金妮的手悬在了半空中。

      “斯内普？”

      这个名字几乎烫伤她的舌头，唤起了一种新的情感。

      “你怎么知道这是他的猫头鹰？”

      猫头鹰睁大了眼睛，仿佛知道她们在说它。

      “斯内普是所有斯莱特林的导师，韦斯莱。”帕金森对她说。“斯莱特林的人都认识斯内普教授的猫头鹰……因为他的信通常十分重要。”

      她懊丧地从猫头鹰的腿上取下信件，空气中弥漫着紧张的气氛。金妮将信打开，帕金森好奇地屏住了呼吸。

_地牢。_

      金妮将信纸揉成一团，用魔杖点燃了它。帕金森没看见上面的内容，金妮觉得很高兴。斯内普是怎么神不知鬼不觉进入城堡的？

      “韦斯莱？”

      “去人多的地方。”金妮命令道，看着猫头鹰朝太阳飞去。“和那些强大的人在一起。”

      帕金森的眼神很戒备。

      “韦斯莱，如果你要听从那封信上的指示，那你比我之前认为的还要愚蠢。”

      金妮看着潘西。

      “斯内普曾经是你的导师吧？”

      帕金森抿紧了嘴唇。

      “对……但你不是他的学生。你不是斯莱特林，他会保护斯莱特林……他不会有兴趣护你周全。”她扬起了眉毛。“还是他会？你在隐瞒什么？”

      金妮摇了摇头。

      “没什么。”

      “记住，韦斯莱。”金妮走向反方向的地牢时，帕金森轻声叫道。“斯内普教授为了提高在神秘人心中的地位，杀了邓布利多。你凭什么那么特别？”

      金妮绕过拐角，走下几级楼梯，潘西的话仍然回荡在走廊里。她一点都不特别。这可能是一个陷阱。如果西弗勒斯在霍格沃茨，他可能正等着把她交给伏地魔。这根本不合理。他把她带到魔法部，又在魔法部中救了她，因为他承诺过他会救她。

      他和帕金森一样，都不是寻常的斯莱特林。

      没人前往地牢。金妮回头看了一眼，确定没人之后，走下了黑暗的楼梯。墙上的灯笼点亮了，让她勉强可以看清前面的路。金妮点亮魔杖，谨慎地穿过黑暗的地道。

      地牢里寂静无声，金妮意识到，她根本不知道西弗勒斯要在地牢的哪里见她。她想到这可能不是她做过最明智的事情，突然觉得很焦虑。无论她多么想将西弗勒斯看作她几个月前遇见的那个困惑的年轻男孩，他都是食死徒。他曾经杀过人，他也可以再杀一次。

      金妮握紧魔杖，凝视着刚刚进入的走廊。或许她应该就此离开——

      有魔杖顶着金妮的后背，打断了她的思绪。她拿着魔杖的胳膊僵住了，一滴汗从前额滑落下来，她感觉那个人朝她走近了。

      “你的愚蠢还是令我惊讶。”

      听到说话声，金妮放松了胳膊。她知道身后的人是西弗勒斯，真的是他，虽然有魔杖指着她，她还是转了过来。他用明亮的眼睛看着她，露出了讥笑。

      “我还以为你早就习惯了呢。”她对他嘀咕道。

      他看上去累坏了，好像一直在透支身体。他可能确实如此。毕竟，伏地魔刚刚攻破了霍格沃茨的大门。金妮知道，食死徒现在可能正在入侵学校。她却和西弗勒斯来到了地牢。

      “过来，韦斯莱。”他命令道。

      西弗勒斯朝她来时的路走去，没回头确认她有没有跟上。金妮很困惑，小跑地跟在他身后。

      “你不应该走这条路，如果大家发现你，都会杀了你——”

      西弗勒斯没有回答。

      “你听到我的话了吗？凤凰社都在那儿，他们知道你杀了邓布利多，他们会在你吐出理由之前就杀了你！”

      “我总是那么做吗？”西弗勒斯慢吞吞地说。“我总是‘吐出’理由吗？”

      金妮抓住他的胳膊，想让他停下来。他的腿很长，所以走得很快。他们很快就来到了楼梯底部，这里可以通往大礼堂附近。任何人都可能看见他。

      “既然你很少这么做，那给我几个理由吧。”她气喘吁吁地说。“你为什么从帷幔中救了我？”

      “我不过是恪守诺言。”他说。

      她能看见楼梯了，楼梯上面的门透出了光线。金妮必须阻止他，让他想清楚。

      “你为什么把我带去魔法部？”

      他对她扬起了眉毛。

      “有什么关系吗？”

      金妮咬住了嘴唇。

      “因为这说不通。”

      西弗勒斯停下脚步，摇了摇头。

      “没有我的帮助，你绝不可能进入魔法部。”

      “那你为什么帮我？”

      他面无表情地看着她，然后又继续向前走，她的心收紧了。

      “你为什么杀邓布利多？”

      没有回答。

      “你为什么在这儿？”

      沉默。

      “你怎么进入霍格沃茨的？”

      他继续无视她。

      “西弗勒斯！求求你！求求你别上去，我不想让你死，我不想你发生什么事！”

      她的话让他愣住了。金妮十分激动，她在颤抖。她说的话都是真的。她不想让他死，不想让他受伤。哪怕他为伏地魔效力，哪怕他要送她去死，她也不想凤凰社有机会攻击他。虽然西弗勒斯可能恨她，但他救过她，他还是去了魔法部救她。

      她犹豫地走到他身边。他的脸藏在了阴影里。她听到头顶突然传来一声巨响。周围的墙上扬起了灰尘。西弗勒斯极力站稳身体，而金妮踉跄地靠在了他对面的墙上。接着，西弗勒斯突然来到了她的身边。

      他将他的斗篷披在她身上，飞快地系上扣子，然后握住了她的胳膊。她勉强跟上他，走向了楼梯。

      “他们进来了吗？食死徒进来了吗？”

      西弗勒斯点了点头。

      “你要带我去哪里？你为什么来这儿？”

      他们跑上楼梯，金妮能看到闪光，听见尖叫。她的胃翻了个个儿。

      “我在救你。所以赶紧闭嘴，否则你死也活该。”

       

-*.*.*-

 

      她不清楚斯内普是怎么拖着她穿过战斗的。到处都是人、鲜血和尖叫。城堡坍塌产生的灰尘和碎片几乎让她无法呼吸。

      她转过头，肯定自己听到了西里斯在她身后的叫喊。最轻微的转身也足以减慢她的速度，给别人攻击她的机会。金妮不知道他们是朋友还是敌人，也不知道他们以为她是食死徒还是凤凰社成员。西弗勒斯救了她，她没在人群中看到西里斯。金妮担心他可能会受伤。她历尽千辛万苦救了他之后，他们现在要在这场战争中拿生命冒险了。

      他把她从地上拽了起来，让她跟在自己身边。仍然有一些偶尔的攻击，但是她发现，每个过来与他们决斗的凤凰社成员都没受重伤。

      但是，西弗勒斯和她来到魁地奇球场时，她的头脑终于清醒了。她靠在一堵墙上，喘着粗气，西弗勒斯在环顾四周。

      “还有一点时间。去霍格莫德，那里安全，没人会阻拦你。”他命令道。

      她摇了摇头，卷发垂落在脸旁。

      “我不能离开。”

      “别搞得这么麻烦，斯泰尔斯——”

      他不经意间叫了她的假名，他们都僵住了。他皱起眉头，移开了目光。

      “所有关心你的人都希望你远离这场战争。这对你来说就毫无意义吗？你就那么自私吗？”

      他的声音低沉严厉，但她能听出其中的担忧。金妮咬住嘴唇，握紧了魔杖。

      “你关心我吗，西弗勒斯？”

      她知道，这个问题是一把双刃剑。可是她真的很好奇。西弗勒斯·斯内普真的关心她吗？

      “我救不了她。”他突然轻声说。

      西弗勒斯看上去要崩溃了，他睁大眼睛，脸色苍白，脸上全是汗水。金妮担心地跑到他身边，他粗鲁地将她推开，用手背擦了擦额头。

      “你救不了……”金妮惊讶地睁大双眼，声音越来越小。“你救不了莉莉？”

      仅仅提到莉莉，西弗勒斯就不得不努力克制情感。

      “那不是你的错，西弗勒斯。”

      他抬头看着她，摇了摇头。她的心沉了下来。她仍然不太了解莉莉和西弗勒斯的关系，她离开1978年后，发生了许多她不知道的事情。

      “所以你要试着救我？”

      西弗勒斯慢慢呼了口气，让自己平静下来。过了一会儿，他站直了身体。学校的方向传来一声巨响，引起了他们的注意。他们都沉默着，西弗勒斯终于开口了。

      “她把你送到了我身边。”他的声音很温柔，金妮第一次听到他这么说话。“她想让你拯救我。她相信你能做到。她关心的人只剩下你了。”

      从另一个角度来看，西弗勒斯现在觉得让金妮活下去是他的责任。

      “哈利呢？”

      听到哈利的名字，西弗勒斯的脸扭曲了。

      “我一直在保护他。”他简单地说。

      金妮皱起了眉头。

      “我不明白——”

      “你也不必明白。我们浪费太多时间了，你现在需要离开——”

      “现在离开？可是她为什么要这样做呢，西弗勒斯？”

      有人在阴影里慢吞吞地说着话，把金妮和西弗勒斯吓了一跳。金妮转头看向魁地奇球场，发现两个人影朝他们走了过来。西弗勒斯隐蔽地将金妮拿着魔杖的手推回了斗篷里。

      “卢修斯。”西弗勒斯打着招呼。

      卢修斯·马尔福慢慢走向他们，苍白的脸上闪着狂喜的光芒。

      “战况顺利，黑魔王很满意。”卢修斯对他们说。

      马尔福旁边的男人嘎嘎笑了起来，她四年级时在神秘事务司一役中见过他。面对他们反常的招呼，西弗勒斯点了点头。

      “不过，黑魔王想见你。”卢修斯说，他的声音像丝绸一样。

      金妮颤抖地握紧了魔杖。

      “好的。”西弗勒斯说。

      他头也不回地走了。西弗勒斯就这样转身离去，把她与马尔福和另一个食死徒留在了魁地奇球场上。她想尖声大叫，想阻止他，但是她做不到。她似乎失声了。

      马尔福歪着脑袋，然后朝她走去。他伸出一只白皙的手，抚摸着她的一缕红色卷发，露出了讥笑。

      “韦斯莱小姐。”

      金妮觉得膝盖发软。她极力寻找着可以让自己坚持下去的愤怒和意志力。

      “西弗勒斯找到了你，黑魔王会很高兴。”他真诚地对她说。“他一直有兴趣和你聊聊。”

      她眯起了眼睛。

      “哟，这不挺好的吗？”

      卢修斯的嘴唇抽搐了一下。

      “你才十六岁，就已经有过很多冒险经历了。”卢修斯打量着她，她觉得手中的魔杖在发热。“你成长的家庭配不上你的血统，过于热爱麻瓜的父母毒害了你的思想……你在霍格沃茨第一年就遇到了黑魔王……你差点儿帮他完成复仇，让学校乱成一团——”

      “我没有。”金妮忍不住叫道。“你把那本日记放进了我的坩埚。”

      他似乎不在意她显而易见的愤怒。

      “细节，细节，韦斯莱小姐。”

      西弗勒斯怎么能这么扔下她？真没道理。

      “你让波特爱上了你，这是很了不起的成就。不过可惜啊，他今晚可能要死了。你们道别了吗？”

      金妮朝卢修斯的脸上唾了一口。她很谨慎，没有掏出魔杖，西弗勒斯让她藏起魔杖一定有他的理由，但是，她不能让他继续那样对她说话。卢修斯用手帕擦拭着苍白的脸，另一个食死徒吼了起来。

      “哎呀，诺特。”卢修斯的声音蕴含着一丝怒气。

      诺特露出了讥笑。

      “你回到了过去。”卢修斯继续说道，眼睛闪着危险的光。

      远处又传来一声巨响。

      “你回到了过去……真是一场冒险啊……告诉我，值得吗？黑魔王现在必须要你死，回到过去还值得吗？”

      之后的事情来得很突然。金妮已经张开了嘴，要反唇相讥。但是，她的话没说出口。卢修斯用力地打了她一巴掌，她倒在地上，头撞到了旁边的墙，她觉得头晕目眩，喘不过气来。

      “你不配浪费黑魔王的时间。”卢修斯叫道，他的声音在金妮的耳边回响。“钻心剜骨！”

      她不知道她有没有在尖叫，马尔福是否还站在她面前，时间是停了下来，还是突然加速了。她的皮肤好像被一片一片地扯了下来。她的血液在沸腾吗？感觉就像是不可思议的热量令它沸腾了，不过这并非不可思议，因为她正经历着这种事，她无法呼吸了——

      诅咒结束后，金妮拼命喘息着。她浑身是汗，鼻子在流血。眼前的一切都很模糊。她想爬起来，胳膊却无力支撑。她又倒在了地上。

      “啊，我现在觉得好多了。”马尔福在她身边慢吞吞地说。

      诺特笑了起来。

      “抓住她。是时候带她去见——”

      “别碰她。”

      听到熟悉的声音，金妮不再过分关注身体的痛楚，而是看向声音传来的方向。看到光彩照人的西里斯，她真想大哭一场。纳威在他旁边，亲爱的纳威正看着她。

      她真想知道她看上去是不是奄奄一息。金妮觉得肯定是这样。

      “布莱克。”卢修斯叫道。“多么英雄气魄啊。来救你的女朋友了？”

      食死徒如此了解金妮和她的过去，着实令人不安。这次，她成功手脚并用地爬了起来。诺特残忍地踢了她肚子一脚，她又倒在地上，不由自主地呜咽起来。

      “混蛋——”西里斯极力控制着自己，声音中充满怒气。

      汗水滴进了金妮的眼睛里，她一直盯着西里斯和纳威。西里斯吸取了过去的经验，一直留心着马尔福和诺特。他虽然怒气冲天，但仍然牢牢地握着魔杖。她注意到，纳威离她更近了些。

      “这可真愚蠢，布莱克。”卢修斯对他说。“你不是还得照料教子吗？”

      西里斯听出了这些刻薄言辞的含义，表情有一瞬间的犹豫。

      “不要。”金妮叫道。

      灰眼睛看向金妮，卢修斯和诺特抓住机会，发动了攻击。

      “统统石化！”

      “钻心剜骨！”

      纳威僵硬地倒在了地上，掀起的灰尘落到了金妮脸上。西里斯倒吸了一口气，然后跪倒在地，痛苦地皱起了脸。他被“钻心剜骨”击中了。金妮拼尽全力从地上爬起来，朝卢修斯走去。但是，她还没接近他，诺特就将她推向一边，卢修斯放声大笑。

      她倒在地上，还想爬起来，诺特朝她走了过去。他抓着她的头发，把她拽了起来。她的身体在抗议，双腿也支撑不住了。

      她看向西里斯，他正在地上扭动。从他痛苦的叫声来看，他中咒语的时间要比她久。她转向马尔福，忍不住说道：

      “停下！停下，求求你停下，请别伤害他，我会和你们走，别伤害他，放了他吧，求求你，求求你——”

      “别乞求了，韦斯莱。”他叫道。

      但是他解除了咒语。

      金妮浑身发抖，西里斯大口喘着粗气。她担忧地看着他，他的胸膛起伏很不规律，他的肺似乎出了问题。

      卢修斯哼了一声。

      “是时候走了。黑魔王该猜测我们去了哪里。”

      诺特拽着金妮转过身子，她握紧了魔杖。她差点儿忘记自己还有魔杖了。

      “别……碰……她……”

      西里斯的声音很虚弱。他们转身看去，马尔福有些惊讶地扬起了眉毛。看到西里斯站了起来，金妮的心跳得很快。他脸上的汗水闪闪发亮，他举起魔杖，手剧烈地颤抖着。

      “准备好赴死了？”卢修斯问。

      金妮在摇头，希望西里斯可以看她一眼。

      “别这样，西里斯。”她命令他。

      她能听见诺特在身后哈哈大笑，他不再紧抓着她的头发了。她几乎能感觉到，她对西里斯公然表露的爱慕，令卢修斯露出了厌恶的讥笑。金妮不在乎。

      “我做这些都是为了你，我把你从帷幔里救了出来，我做这些都是为了你能活下去，你和哈利好好生活，你却要害死自己？我做这些都是为了你啊！”

      卢修斯显然厌烦了她的叫嚷，他夸张而讽刺地对西里斯举起魔杖。西里斯没有看向马尔福，他既伤心又脆弱地看着金妮。马尔福随时都会念出杀戮咒。

_不公平，不公平，这太不公平了，我才救了西里斯，他现在怎么能为了保护我而死呢，别让他死——_

      金妮突然跳起来时，马尔福乱了心神。他微微睁大双眼，仿佛全然没料到她手里会有魔杖，她喊出了脑海里的第一道诅咒。

      “霹雳爆炸！”

      这道爆炸咒语名副其实。虽然金妮透过烟尘，看见马尔福举起胳膊想反击或者自卫，可他没机会了。热浪击中马尔福，随着响亮的爆炸声，他的身体四分五散。

      金妮倒在地上，温热的血溅了她满脸。金妮打着哆嗦，拼命喘息，一动也动不了，诺特震惊地站在那里，浑身是血和其他污物，金妮觉得很恶心。

      “除你武器！”

      诺特的魔杖从他手中飞了出去，西里斯抓住它，立刻将它折成两段。诺特只是震惊地摇着脑袋。

      “马尔福死了？”他说。

      西里斯挥动魔杖，诺特突然像纳威刚才一样，僵硬地倒在了地上。他们终于算是安全了，金妮这才开始消化她刚刚所做的事情。想到马尔福爆炸的样子，她吐了出来。

      西里斯用颤抖的手抚摸着她的脸，才让她平静下来。她用手背擦了擦嘴，然后看向他的灰眼睛。她从没见过他如此笃定和坚强，却又十分担忧的眼神。

      “过来。”他说，帮她站了起来。

      西里斯将她抱进了怀里。她将脸埋在他的胸前，大哭起来。

      “他要杀了你！”她抓着他沾湿的衬衫，哭着说。“你这个愚蠢的男人，你为什么要来这里找我？你差点儿就死了——”

      西里斯没有回答，她的歇斯底里很快就结束了。西里斯确定她没事之后，走到纳威身边，解除了他的束缚咒。虽然咒语令纳威的肌肉酸痛，他还是马上站了起来。

      他也立刻将金妮抱进了怀里。他的头发上有血，是马尔福的血，金妮觉得自己又要吐了。纳威安慰地揉了揉她的后背。

      “他本来会把我们都杀死。”他温柔地对她说。“他本来会把你交给伏地魔，你本来也会被杀死……你做得很好。”

      她点了点头，极力想相信他说的话。城堡那边突然传来尖叫声，引起了金妮、纳威和西里斯的注意。西里斯走到金妮身边，用大手握住了她的手。纳威也在场已经不重要了。现在唯一重要的事就是金妮找到她的家人，确认他们平安无事。她要知道哈利和赫敏安然无恙，还有莱姆斯和卢娜……

      “你能走吗？”西里斯问她。

      金妮点点头，西里斯对她露出了狼一样的熟悉笑容。西里斯掀起衬衫，擦掉金妮脸上的血，然后又握住了她的手。

      “我们走吧。”纳威有些紧张地说。

      三个人朝城堡走去。他们看见穿黑色斗篷的人从城堡里跑了出来，匆忙幻影移形时，就立刻停了下来。金妮抬起头，目瞪口呆地看着西里斯。

      “那是食死徒吗？”

      西里斯犹豫地点了点头。

      “似乎是。”

      她的心跳加速了，食死徒都跑光之后，三个人冲进了城堡。金妮跑向大礼堂，她能听到里面震耳欲聋的欢呼声。门已经开了，她一进门就松开了西里斯的手，从欢庆的人群中挤了过去。

      唐克斯哭着上蹦下跳。西莫挥舞着拳头。卢娜虽然嘴唇流血了，但仍然笑个不停。迪安用手按住胳膊上的伤口，跳着一种奇怪的舞。金斯莱在鼓掌。

      他们都安然无恙。可她的家人在哪里？哈利在哪里？莱姆斯在附近吗？金妮穿过人群，但她注意到，有些人认出她时，就给她让开了路。她突然来到了大礼堂中央的空地，地上有一具尸体，哈利站在旁边，罗恩和赫敏都搂着他。她的爸妈也在附近，她的哥哥们在后面蹦跳和大笑，查理正在哭，她看到莱姆斯搂着比尔的肩膀，梅林啊，大家都平安无事，他们都挺过去了——

      “金妮！”罗恩叫道，注意到了她。

      他睁大了眼睛，但是，他没有问及她衣服上的血迹和脸上没被西里斯擦干净的痕迹。他跑到她面前，将她抱进怀里，转了几个圈。接着，她被传到了父母和哥哥们的怀里，在这团混乱之中，她一直盯着哈利明亮的绿眼睛。很多人拥在他身边，他刚刚杀了伏地魔，但是，他们的目光相遇了。

      哈利还活着。

      接着，金妮发现西里斯和哈利在人群中看到了对方，西里斯又哭又笑。他和哈利溜出大礼堂，避开了人群，金妮又将注意力转向了她的家人。

       

-*.*.*-

 

      最后一战之后，城堡处于一种松弛的状态。所有人都留下休整、处理尸体和医治伤处。许多学生和孩子都从霍格莫德回到了学校，他们被那里的村民照顾得很好。有空的人就去修理城堡被炸坏的墙壁和天花板。

      金妮坐在学生会主席宿舍里一把椅子上。火光在壁炉中舞动，她昏昏欲睡地盯着它。她喜欢这种不必再担心死亡的感觉，她上次不用担心朋友和家人的安危是什么时候来着？她觉得一切都正常了。

      西弗勒斯在哈利打败伏地魔的过程中扮演了重要角色，澄清了所有与伏地魔同谋的罪名。现在，大家都知道他冒着怎样的危险做双面间谍，而只有已经去世的邓布利多知道真相。虽然哈利和金妮请求他留在霍格沃茨，他还是离开了。她不知道他去了哪里，可她知道，他整理好思绪之后就会回来。

      他为把金妮丢给卢修斯·马尔福的事，向她道了歉。西弗勒斯对她说，找到哈利更加重要。他在半路遇到了西里斯和纳威，所以才能毫无愧疚地离开。

      她仍然做着杀死马尔福的噩梦。她不止一次尖叫着醒来，想起自己对他使用的可怕诅咒，呜呜哭泣。赫敏对她说没关系，噩梦会消失的。哈利紧紧握住她的手，无声地表示赞同。

      她的家人现在散落在城堡各处。她的父母照顾着珀西。比尔与金斯莱和芙蓉在一起，和几个魔法部官员谈论政治。查理与莱姆斯、纳威和唐克斯帮忙重建学校。大人们修缮城堡时，弗雷德和乔治卖力地逗弄孩子们，给他们展示玩笑商店的产品。罗恩、赫敏和哈利这几天总是一起去湖边。

      所以肖像画打开，西里斯走进来时，金妮毫不惊讶。他的样子和以前不同了。他不再露出忧虑的神情；他的教子终于安全了。伏地魔不再是威胁了。大家都活了下来。他剪短了头发，看到椅子上的她，他露出了真诚的笑容。

      “你看上去很累。”他说，在她对面的沙发上坐了下来。

      金妮对他笑了笑。

      “对，我一直睡得不好。”

      西里斯点点头，认真地看着她。

      “我听说了。”看到她扬起眉毛，他耸了耸肩。“哈利和我说，你一直在做和马尔福有关的噩梦？”

      她别开脸，嗯了一声。

      “你又救了我的命……我永远欠你了。”

      金妮看向西里斯，忍不住笑了起来。

      “听起来有点儿俗气。”

      西里斯也哈哈大笑。他们享受着一起欢笑的感觉。笑声停了下来之后，西里斯又说话了。

      “金妮……”

      他的口吻令她脖子后面的毛发都竖了起来，令她的内心充满温暖，令她的皮肤微微刺痛。她谨慎地看着他。

      “那晚，我们和马尔福决斗时……你对我说，你做的所有事情都是为了我。”

      金妮红着脸点了点头。

      “金妮，我——”

      他皱起眉头，摇了摇脑袋。但是，他看着她的眼睛时，她发现了他有多么迷茫。仿佛他一想到她会为自己如此冒险，就觉得既困惑又吃惊。

      “你知道这是不可能的。”他轻声说。“你知道我们现在不可能有什么关系。”

      金妮抱紧了双腿。

      她一直在等这段谈话。最后一战那天，西里斯和哈利离开了大礼堂，在那之后，西里斯和他的教子之间明显有了一些变化。最后一战之前，两个人几乎形影不离，但是现在他们的关系仿佛更完善了，金妮知道西里斯和哈利想要什么，她不想破坏这种完美。

      不过这也意味着，西里斯要让她伤心。

      “那要什么时候？”她红着眼睛，看着他问道。

      西里斯摇了摇头。

      “永远都不可能。”

      “如果这与哈利有关——”金妮恼火地说。

      “对，确实和哈利有关。”西里斯说，对她紧张地笑了笑。“不过也与你和我有关。你才十六岁。我已经三十七岁了。我们最后一次见面之后，我经历了很多事情，我知道，我知道这对你来说不过是几个月，可对我来说……对我来说，那是十九年。”

      金妮极力忍着眼泪。她想和他争吵，她真的很想。但是，金妮能从西里斯自控的样子和眼神看出来，他不会屈服。

      “我不会说，我们之间的激情和过去不足以让我们发展一段关系，但是……我们还要考虑其他人。你还要继续生活。你终于不必担心伏地魔了，你不必为任何人担忧。你可以好好计划未来，愉快地过日子。”

      西里斯紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

      “你能说些什么吗？”他问她。

      她很想哭。她用力咽下涌起的抽噎，极力思考着该说些什么。

_我不想这样，这样不好，我们可以在一起，大家都会理解，哈利不会在乎，你不明白吗，你不明白吗？你为什么这么做？为什么，为什么，为什么，为什么，为什么？_

      “好的。”

      金妮沮丧地说，然后大哭起来。西里斯急忙来到她身边，将她抱进怀里，轻声安慰她，她趴在他的衬衫上抽泣着。


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章** **时间**

 

 

      无论西里斯是不是金妮人生一部分，时间如战争时期一样，依旧继续向前。学生会主席宿舍那次交谈之后，他们见过许多次，虽然对他们两个来说十分艰难，却并不奇怪。他们身边发生了许多事情，令他们可以轻松地忽略对方。

      至少金妮是这样告诉自己的，她一直在莱姆斯身边帮忙修复城堡。

      她还能关注其他人的生活，从而轻而易举地忽略与西里斯有关的事情。最后一战后没几天，莱姆斯告诉她，唐克斯怀孕了。她战斗的时候还不知道，之后一直觉得头晕和恶心。莱姆斯和唐克斯都以为她中了长效诅咒。庞弗雷夫人发现唐克斯不舒服的真正原因时，她开心地笑了。

      英俊温柔的莱姆斯得知这件事时吓坏了。他第一个告诉了金妮。

      “西里斯不会明白的。”他的声音几乎是苦涩的。

      狼人，太穷了，配不上唐克斯，他的孩子可能被感染，太危险了……但是，一想到孩子，他的眼睛就会闪闪发亮。哪怕莱姆斯沉浸在悲伤之中，金妮也看得出来。他只是觉得他应该为他的孩子担惊受怕，因为他是狼人。莱姆斯和金妮没说几句话，就抱在一起，又哭又笑。

      “你要做父亲了！”她哭着说。

      他们一起待了一夜，第二天早晨，唐克斯叫醒了他们。金妮觉得自己一点儿都不了解唐克斯，莱姆斯和金妮看到她，露出了惊呆的表情，令她咯咯笑了起来。金妮决定要和唐克斯做更好的朋友，这个女巫即将成为她好朋友的孩子的母亲，还得到了她好朋友的心。

      哈利告诉她，战斗开始之前，罗恩和赫敏第一次接吻了。罗恩和赫敏在公共场合时，他们之间的改变不是很明显。但是，哈利和她说过之后，她就发现了他们偷偷看着对方，他们站得很近时，手指会时不时地相碰。

      最后一战之后，纳威和卢娜一直陪在金妮左右。纳威对他们和马尔福之间发生的事讳莫如深，不过她觉得他会理解，他打心里知道她为什么那么做。他没有评判她。金妮觉得任何人都不会评判她，因为马尔福是个罪有应得的混蛋。但是，纳威当时在场。西里斯是在场的另一个人，她这样做都是为了他，可她不能和他谈论这件事。

      潘西·帕金森在战争中幸存了下来。哈利对金妮说，他见到她与贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇决斗，莱斯特兰奇战胜了她，差点儿杀了她。但是，金妮在哈利眼里看到了残存的惊讶，一个欺负他的斯莱特林竟会在那天与他并肩作战。金妮告诉他，帕金森不是一个普通的斯莱特林。潘西也经常来学生会主席宿舍，和金妮待在一起。潘西与这群格兰芬多待在一起时，气氛并没有变得紧张和尴尬，金妮觉得很惊讶。

      几个星期后，西弗勒斯回到了霍格沃茨，他希望继续担任魔药课教授。麦格只是点点头，将手搭在了西弗勒斯的肩上，她曾经以为他杀了她的导师，她现在仍然不知道要如何与他相处。

      韦斯莱家族似乎也扩增了。珀西尴尬地红着脸，提到他有一个女朋友。弗雷德和乔治不断折磨了他二十分钟，然后弗雷德说，他向他的女朋友安吉丽娜·约翰逊求婚了。弗雷德在霍格沃茨读书时，韦斯莱们经常能在暑假见到安吉丽娜，但是，他们一直不知道，也没怀疑过他们是情侣。乔治在他的双胞胎兄弟身边骄傲地笑了。

      莫丽和亚瑟总是穿得暖暖和和，一起待在外面，他们又放松了。比尔和芙蓉一直与金斯莱往返于魔法部和霍格沃茨之间，帮助魔法部恢复秩序。查理离开了霍格沃茨，去追踪那些在战争中协助伏地魔的暴龙。

      不过真的很奇怪。因为整个魔法界都在兴高采烈地庆祝，给那些为最后一战做出贡献的人派去猫头鹰。金妮收到了不在霍格沃茨的朋友们的来信，他们问候她和她的家人，感谢她的勇气。哈利的信件几乎拆不过来了。到了最后，罗恩、赫敏、金妮和哈利每晚都会将它们分门别类。他们有时会夸张地大声朗读某些信件，笑得停不下来。这些信件确实令人感动。可哈利从不在乎他的名声，而且信也太多了……

      金妮和哈利在一起时少了迷茫，变得更加愉快了。他知道发生了什么事情，她与西里斯那次谈话的几天之后，她把所有事情都告诉了他。他们当时躺在她的床上，她说着弗雷德和安吉丽娜的订婚，哈利玩着她的头发。她突然就想让他知道了。她想让他知道所有事情。

      所以她告诉了他。他起初很伤心，她竟然瞒了他那么久，但是没过十分钟，他就想听故事了。哈利总是打断她，他睁大眼睛，因为一些傻事又哭又笑，让她再次重复一遍。他想听到更多与他父母有关的事，他们在一起的样子，他们在一起的方式，他们喜欢做的事情，还有“我爸真的妄想你要偷他的魁地奇战术？”或者“我妈想让你帮助斯内普？”但是也有“我爸妈真的相爱吧？”金妮花了几个小时，才终于讲到她和西里斯的部分。

      她对哈利说，她和西里斯在1978年期间产生了感情，他一直很安静。但是，她觉得很难说下去时，他鼓励她继续。他想听她说完，然后再去做出判断。金妮告诉他，那都过去了，他们再见到对方时，都觉得很困惑，不过他们之间没什么了。

      说出这些话的时候，她都不知道自己是不是在对哈利说谎。

      他也接受了。他点点头，用手抓着头发，几分钟后，他决定去散步。过了几个小时，太阳从地平线冒出了头，他才回到她的卧室。哈利吻了吻她的额头，问她是否介意再给他讲一些他父母的事。

      时间仍在继续向前。

      霍格沃茨差不多重建好时，已是仲夏，韦斯莱一家收拾行李回到陋居，把学校交给了教职工们。最后一战时待在霍格沃茨的大多数人都已经回家，准备重新开始生活。金妮与莱姆斯和唐克斯拥抱道别，极力忍着泪水。莱姆斯笑着翻了个白眼，擦掉了一滴眼泪。

      “我会经常见到你。”他轻声对她说。“你是我的好朋友之一……我又不是要离开地球了。”

      哈利决定在伦敦置办一处自己的公寓，罗恩决定在陋居度过余下的夏天，他说和哈利搬到一起之前（这是毫无疑问的事情，因为“好了，该死，还有谁会和哈利一起住？赫敏吗？”），要好好品味最后一个在家的夏天。赫敏提前离开，去找她的父母了。她一直没回霍格沃茨，更想与她的父母待在一起。但是金妮、罗恩和哈利一直与她通信。

      金妮要离开霍格沃茨，使用霍格莫德的飞路系统回到陋居时，她遇到了西里斯。他一直在学生会主席宿舍外面的走廊里等候，金妮感谢梅林，他们看到西里斯的时候，只有她的爸爸和她在一起。亚瑟对西里斯点点头，然后看向金妮。他让她快点儿，他会去走廊远处等她。

      她紧张地扭着双手，等待西里斯开口。她注意到，他似乎很难过。

      “我只是想道别。”他喃喃道。

      她知道，他们之间会有更多改变。金妮知道，她离开霍格沃茨之后，她再次踏入真正的世界之后，可能会很少见到西里斯。无论是命运使然，还是西里斯有意避开她，她不知道。但是，这是她与他争辩的最后机会，让他知道他们能拥有怎样的未来。

      但是，她在为他抗争了好几个月，她觉得这样太难了。

      “你准备好的时候，请让我知道。”金妮轻声说，飞快地吻了吻他的脸颊。

      金妮没有对西里斯道别，而是拿起行李箱，朝她的父亲走去。她回头看了一眼，发现西里斯还站在原地，一只手摸着脸颊，盯着地板。

      金妮离开霍格沃茨后的六年里，她只见过西里斯六次……

 

-*.*.*-

 

      1998年10月25日

 

      金妮是在中午收到了莱姆斯的信。笔迹与平常不同，写得匆忙潦草，溅了墨水。她立刻知道发生了什么。因为今年的学生数量太多了，她正在帮弗立维教授给格兰芬多和斯莱特林上一堂大课，她急忙说了理由（“莱姆斯！唐克斯！”），就立刻跑出了教室

      她在通往校长办公室的路上找到了麦格校长，兴奋地给她看了那封信，麦格立刻点头同意了。因为金妮一定要第一个见到莱姆斯的长子。

      几秒钟后，金妮从霍格莫德幻影移形，来到了圣芒戈。金妮真想知道，莱姆斯有没有也给哈利送信，她跑过走廊，没有理会想阻止她的护士。莱姆斯写明了他和唐克斯在哪间病房，156号，她知道它在哪里。夏天的时候，金妮经常陪同唐克斯去圣芒戈做产检。

      金妮按了电梯按钮，不耐烦地等着电梯。她等不及了，宝宝要出生了，可能已经出生了。金妮是家里最小的孩子，她没见过几次婴儿，她迫不及待地想要一个教子或教女。莱姆斯最初要求金妮做教母时，她大吃一惊，被橙汁呛住了。

      “行吗？”莱姆斯问，他拍着金妮的后背，眼睛闪闪发亮。

      金妮擦掉嘴上的橙汁，摇了摇头。

      “教母？你确定？我才十六岁，莱姆斯，你不想要一个更可靠的人吗，我还在霍格沃茨——”

      莱姆斯笑了起来。

      “更可靠的人？金妮，没人比你更能让我放心托付这个孩子了。你也很快就十七岁，是个成年人了，虽然那根本不是问题。”

      电梯很快，门开之后，金妮立刻冲了出去，差点撞倒了一个护士。她回头喊了一声“对不起”，然后开始数着房间号码。144、146、148……

      虽然金妮在霍格沃茨，一边帮助教师们重新适应，一边努力完成学业，她也知道，她将会成为这个孩子人生中的重要部分。无论这个孩子是否染上狼人诅咒，她都会帮孩子的父母照顾他。金妮无法想象，如果莱姆斯把孩子传染了会怎样。他一定会崩溃。

      152,、154、156——

      金妮匆忙停了下来，她一直在胡思乱想，差点儿跑过头。房间外面没人，门敞开着，但是金妮犹豫了。她抬起手，轻轻敲了敲打开的门，等着有人和她打招呼。她一定是第一个来的人。兴奋在她的血管中翻腾，她觉得全身温暖。

      这种温暖来得快，去得也快，她突然觉得自己无法呼吸了。

      “金妮。”西里斯从房间里朝她走来，声音小心克制。“进来吧，看看泰迪。”

      她动不了了。金妮那次离开霍格沃茨之后，这是她第一次见到西里斯，第一次听他叫她的名字。他的头发仍然很短，有些卷曲，正好垂在眼前。他显然有些尴尬，可唇边还是挂着迷人的笑容。金妮不知道这是因为莱姆斯的孩子出生的喜讯，还是因为别的事情，西里斯容光焕发。

      他开心极了。

      见金妮还站在门外，他犹豫了。他朝她走了一步，眼神流露出显而易见的痛苦。

      “金妮。”他轻声说，他的手抽搐了一下，仿佛想将她拽到身边。

      金妮摇了摇头，让自己振作起来。可她的心跳得很快，皮肤也起了鸡皮疙瘩，梅林啊，她觉得自己还是无法呼吸。金妮勉强笑了笑，躲避着西里斯的目光，好让自己恢复说话的能力。

      “你好，西里斯。”

      她用余光看到，西里斯闭了一秒眼睛，然后走到一边，让她进入病房。金妮经过他身边时，胳膊碰到了他的胸口，金妮突然发觉，他们之间的触碰令她全身兴奋地刺痛。之后，这种感觉消失了，她看到了莱姆斯、唐克斯和一个亮蓝色头发的婴儿。

      金妮忘却了所有念头，扑到莱姆斯怀里，然后吻了吻唐克斯的脸颊。

      “恭喜！”她轻声说，看着一只胖乎乎的小胳膊从唐克斯抱着的毯子里伸了出来。      

      唐克斯对金妮笑了笑。

      “谢谢。”她温柔地说。“金妮，这是你的教子……泰迪·莱姆斯·卢平。”

      唐克斯举起襁褓，让金妮可以抱住婴儿。她的呼吸停滞了，她从唐克斯手中接过莱姆斯的孩子，她能感觉得到，西里斯和莱姆斯都在看她。她将婴儿抱进怀里，梅林啊，泰迪可真小。

      他粉嘟嘟的，眼睛还没睁开，但是，他头顶的蓝发足以说明他的个性了。泰迪用手握住她的手指时，金妮又哭又笑。莱姆斯傻笑着把她拽到一把椅子旁，她坐了下来。她一时间说不出话来，完全被小婴儿的美好所震撼。

      金妮终于将目光从她的教子身上移开，抬头看向莱姆斯和唐克斯。

      “他真漂亮。”她喃喃道。

      唐克斯赞同地点点头，莱姆斯拂去了她额头上潮湿的头发。金妮用手指摸着泰迪柔软的脸，然后微笑着将他还给了他的母亲。她觉得自己现在担负着更伟大的使命，她要参与到另一个纯洁无瑕的人的人生之中。没有伏地魔影响泰迪的成长，他拥有双亲和教父母，而且……金妮看向了西里斯。

      他一直在看她，没能立刻移开目光。但是，他很快就看向了卢平一家。金妮深吸了一口气。莱姆斯要求她做教母时，他也温柔地告诉她，西里斯会成为他长子的教父。她预料到了，因为西里斯是莱姆斯的好朋友，可她仍然觉得很奇怪。

      突然的声音引起了所有人的注意，安多米达跌跌撞撞跑进了房间。她拿了一束花，但是一看到她的女儿和外孙，花就掉在了地上。金妮站了起来，这种家庭时刻让她觉得尴尬。

      “在外面等着？我很快就出去。”莱姆斯低声对她说，将她和西里斯带出了病房。

      “对不起，我迟到了。”金妮听见安多米达哭着说，然后莱姆斯把门关上了。

      金妮咬着嘴唇，在走廊里的一把椅子上坐了下来。西里斯坐在她的对面。沉默令人不安，金妮抬起头，想避开面前的英俊男人。但是，她的目光似乎另有计划，一直在他身上流连。

      他清了清喉咙，向前俯身，歪头看着她。

      “我不敢相信，莱姆斯有孩子了。”西里斯傻笑着承认。“我们的莱姆斯，我们的月亮脸，是父亲了！”

      金妮忍不住露出了坏笑。

      “有点疯狂是吧？”金妮也俯身问道。“但他会成为一个好父亲。”

      “他会很棒！”西里斯兴奋地赞同道。“詹姆斯和莉莉有了哈利时就很疯狂了……我还记得来这间医院见詹姆斯的场景……我像安多米达一样有些迟到了，因为我去商店给莉莉和哈利买了很多乱七八糟的东西。”

      “比如？”金妮笑着问他。

      她已经忘记了，有时与西里斯聊天多么轻松随意。

      “气球、衣服、玩具、花、卡片……基本是他们不需要的所有东西。”

      金妮笑着靠回了椅中。她想象着詹姆斯和莉莉与婴儿哈利在一起的场景。这竟出奇简单，她能在莉莉的脸上看到唐克斯现在的温柔模样。金妮能想象出詹姆斯为他的妻子和孩子自豪洋溢的样子。

      金妮突然哽咽起来，她深吸了一口气。西里斯似乎也迷失在回忆中，他摇了摇头，理清思绪。

      “再见到你真好。”西里斯喃喃道。

      他的声音很轻，她差点没听到。可金妮反应过来时，她的心跳得很快。

      “对不起，我错过了你的生日派对。”西里斯慢慢地说。“我就是……觉得参加不是很明智，这么快——”

      “别说了。”金妮突然轻声说。“没关系，西里斯。”

      西里斯没来参加金妮在陋居的生日派对，她伤心地想起了他们之间的事情。所有人都来了，莱姆斯在厨房轻声向金妮说了这件事。西里斯不会来了，他表示很抱歉。金妮当时只耸了耸肩，可西里斯的缺席令她煎熬了整晚。

      他们沉默了一会儿后，西里斯又尝试着闲聊。

      “霍格沃茨怎么样？”

      金妮想尖酸刻薄地回答他。她想让他感受，她现在与他在一起所感受到的痛苦。她张开嘴，难听的话就在嘴边，她差点儿控制不住自己。可她意识到，西里斯看上去那么悲伤，却还在努力和她聊天。

      她闭上了嘴。

      离开霍格沃茨之后，没有西里斯半点音讯，金妮的夏天很难过。她知道，罗恩、赫敏和哈利常去西里斯的新公寓，莱姆斯和唐克斯也是。他仍然过着没有她的日子。西里斯没有参加她的生日派对时，金妮被迫得出结论，他们可能真的结束了。

      对她来说，八月很难熬。

      可她还是熬过去了。虽然没有西里斯的人生很艰难，但她可以继续生活。忘记他这件事并不容易，不过，知道他还活着，过得很好，她就能更轻松地继续生活了。还有哈利……

      哈利知道了她和西里斯的过去。他在金妮身边提起西里斯总是很言辞谨慎，也从不强迫她谈论她不想提起的事情。金妮和西里斯渐行渐远的那个夏天，他们越来越亲密了。金妮暑假经常待在哈利与罗恩和赫敏在伦敦的公寓里，他们四个人一起打发空闲时间。

      她在霍格沃茨的时候，他们两个一直通信。每次霍格莫德之旅，哈利都会去见金妮。没有西里斯，金妮很容易就决定，她想和哈利复合。哈利也同意了……他们可以让对方快乐，他们爱着对方。

      见到西里斯，她又怀疑一切了。

      西里斯好像看出了她的想法，在椅子上动了动。他不自在地揉了揉颈后，然后看向金妮的眼睛。

      “你和哈利怎么样？”

      金妮咬住了嘴唇。

      “我们很好。”

      这是事实。她和哈利在一起很开心。

      “我很高兴……你们两个在一起了。”

      金妮扬起眉毛，西里斯轻轻笑了。

      “他现在似乎快乐多了。”西里斯说。

      “毕竟伏地魔也不再试图杀他了。”金妮冷冷地回答。

      “说得对。”西里斯的笑容犹豫了。

      金妮突然觉得很难过，她忍不住叫道：“你就不在乎吗？”

      西里斯皱起了眉头。

      “在乎什么？”

_我，你这个大傻瓜，我呀！你甚至不在乎我离开你的生活，我和你的教子在一起，我不在你的身边吗？你有考虑过我，你有想过我吗，我想要你，我想让你为我抗争，你为什么在这儿，我却不能在你身边，我不能啊，你让我发疯，我为你而抗争——_

      “金妮？”

      她的眼睛很疼。金妮吓了一跳，揉着眼睛，想消除干涩。西里斯正要起身过来。她摇了摇头。

      “我们甚至不能再和对方聊天了。这不正常。”

      西里斯叹了口气，仿佛料到她会这样说了。

      “金妮，拜托。”他说。

      “我要走了——”金妮不想听他要说什么了。

      他们旁边的门开了，莱姆斯走了出来。他的脸上仍然挂着傻笑。但是，他立刻发现了金妮通红的眼睛和西里斯迷惘的神情。

      “哦……一切还好吗？”他的笑容消失了。

      金妮站起身，勉强笑了笑。

      “当然了！莱姆斯。”她叫道。“泰迪真是个奇迹。”

      金妮将话题转到他的儿子身上，莱姆斯的笑容又回来了，他笑了起来，笑声突然又变成了泪水。金妮抱住莱姆斯的腰，温柔地抬头看他。

      “你知道吗，这种感觉真好。”莱姆斯喃喃道。

      金妮看向靠在墙上的西里斯，他离他们很近，她能感觉到他的自在。

      “你们俩在这儿，与我、唐克斯和泰迪在一起……终于有好事了。”莱姆斯说，擦了擦眼泪。

      “我同意。”西里斯轻声说。

      她没看西里斯，可“我同意”这三个字令她心跳加速，金妮吻了吻莱姆斯的脸颊。他笑着将两个好朋友带回了病房。安多米达和西里斯投缘地谈论着泰迪，金妮虽然知道麦格会容许她在校外多待一会儿，但是她没留太久。

      她跟西里斯道别时，他看着她的眼睛，然后移开了目光。他们的关系变成这样，金妮心里很难受。她在他身边说话就会难过，他也不能直视她的眼睛，可她还是很庆幸，至少他没有假装他们之间一切正常。

       

-*.*.*-

**1999** **年** **6** **月** **8** **日**

 

      “彻底离开霍格沃茨了，你感觉如何？”唐克斯问。

      “呀，棒极了！”金妮笑着说。

      唐克斯哈哈大笑，颠着腿上的泰迪，然后抓了抓她的亮粉色头发。

      “金，你介意我去和比尔说些事吗——”

      “当然不了！”金妮叫道。“快把我英俊的教子递过来。”

      唐克斯将婴儿递给金妮时，泰迪咯咯直笑，仿佛听懂了这句赞美。唐克斯钻进人群后，金妮朝她的教子看去。他比金妮上次见他时长大了。莱姆斯曾带他去过一次她的霍格莫德旅行，他们在春日里待了一天，逗弄着小婴儿。

      她现在已经毕业了。接下来的几个星期她都有空，她打算与泰迪、莱姆斯、哈利和其他早就毕业的好友们待在一起。金妮环顾着陋居的后院。

      在筹划金妮的毕业派对这件事上，莫丽又超越自我了。金妮十分肯定，这辈子和她说过话的所有人都来了，挤满了后院。莫丽甚至逼金妮穿上一条裙子，还给她做了头发，让她的卷发更加柔顺服帖。

      泰迪吹了一个口水泡，金妮笑了起来。

      “你真是个小迷人精。”金妮对他说。

      泰迪仍然笑眯眯的。

      “你爸在哪儿呢，嗯？”

      莱姆斯和唐克斯是最先来到金妮的派对的人，他们把礼物给她，热情地与她打了招呼。可金妮发现，莱姆斯的眼神不对劲，他好像在对她隐瞒什么。和莱姆斯做了那么久朋友之后，她能轻松地看懂他的表情。

      金妮对纳威挥了挥手，他挨着卢娜坐在一张桌子旁。金妮踮起脚尖，看向人群。

      “你在哪里，莱姆斯……啊！”金妮看见莱姆斯时，泰迪笑了起来。“找到他了。他在躲避我，泰迪。”

      金妮朝莱姆斯走去，他坐在院子里的一棵树下。他抬起头，表情十分不安。

      “嗨。”金妮打着招呼，将泰迪递给莱姆斯，在他身边坐了下来。

      看到他的儿子，莱姆斯的眼睛立刻亮了。

      “派对怎么样？”莱姆斯礼貌地问，泰迪在他面前的草地上爬来爬去。

      提到派对，金妮看向了人群。派对进展得很好。有笑声、阳光、美食和音乐，宾主尽欢。金妮发现，哈利正挥舞着胳膊，对罗恩讲着什么讨厌的事。她笑了笑，然后看向莱姆斯。

      “很好。”她说。“不过如果你真正融入的话，会更好。”

      莱姆斯看上去很内疚。

      “对不起，金妮。”他喃喃道。

      “怎么了？”金妮温柔地问，歪头看着她的朋友。“一切还好吗？”

      他看着她的眼睛，叹了口气。

      “当然，我就是又做回我自己了……你知道吧，过度思考和担心……”

      金妮咯咯笑了起来，推了推莱姆斯的肩膀。泰迪也咧开没牙的嘴笑了。

      “如果你不爱担心，那就不一样了。”金妮赞同道。“亲爱的莱姆斯，可你在担心什么啊？”

      他清了清喉咙，回避着眼神。她发现他攥紧了草叶。

      “西里斯会来。”

      脸红。呼吸停滞。心跳加快。

      西里斯要来参加她的毕业派对？金妮觉得轻飘飘的。泰迪在七个多月前出生之后，她就没见过西里斯了。虽然西里斯和金妮是同一个孩子的教父母，可他们完美地做到了每次相见不超过几秒钟。

      他要来参加她的派对了……

      金妮紧张地靠在树上，想理清思绪。她知道，这没什么大不了的，可她控制不住。西里斯要来参加她的派对了。她又要见到他了。

      她又看向哈利。赫敏现在也加入了他们，她的手放在罗恩的后背上，哈利继续讲着他的故事。他可能在说最近与迪安一起执行的傲罗任务。哈利和罗恩通常会做搭档，不过不知为什么，他们让哈利和迪安一起受训。昨天晚上，他们躺在他的床上，哈利一直神采奕奕地给金妮讲述他们的冒险。

      金妮的脸更红了，她愧疚地移开了目光。

      “真好。”她无力地说。

      莱姆斯看着她，悲伤地笑了。

      “我有一段时间没见到他了。”金妮咬着嘴唇，继续说道。

      莱姆斯握住了她的手指，她朝他看去。

      “他也很紧张。”莱姆斯喃喃道。

      金妮不止一次猜测，事情涉及西里斯和金妮时，莱姆斯到底站在哪一边。莱姆斯发现西里斯说他们不能在一起时，他起初对金妮和西里斯都很生气。理智又聪明的莱姆斯，被西里斯和金妮不打算努力解决问题的态度弄得心烦意乱。

_“他说年龄是问题——”金妮轻声说。她把所有事情都告诉莱姆斯时，觉得很恶心。_

_在学生会主席宿舍里踱步的莱姆斯停下脚步，睁大了眼睛。_

_“年龄？你的年龄？”他叫道。“他真是一个该死的傻瓜，一个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”_

_“莱姆斯……我才十六岁——”_

_“别替他说话。”莱姆斯对她说。_

_她很久都没见过他这么生气了。_

_“但是……哈利——”_

_提到哈利，莱姆斯变了脸色，打断了她的话。_

_“他很害怕，他在找借口……金妮，他从十七岁起就想和你在一起了。你离开以后，他试过找你，他一直在找你，哪怕他跟我和詹姆斯说过，我们也知道，他有空就会去找你。后来，他在他父母的房子里见到了你，你那时才十四岁……他痛苦不已。西里斯仍然想看看，等你时间旅行回来之后，你们之间会不会有些什么……可现在他有机会了，却要藏起来？他只是在找借口吧？那个懦夫！”_

_“莱姆斯，求求你。”金妮恳求道。“别给我任何希望，我受不了。他不想和我在一起。”_

_莱姆斯皱着眉头，在她的面前蹲了下来。他握住她的手，吻了吻她的指关节。_

_“他在害怕，他以后会后悔。”_

      所以金妮才和西里斯说，她会等他做好准备。可几个月过去了，西里斯还没做好和金妮在一起的准备。哈利已经是穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士，他想和金妮在一起的欲望显而易见，她没有抗争。

      她也不想抗争。金妮爱哈利。

      莱姆斯现在告诉她，西里斯见她会觉得紧张？她真想哈哈大笑、呕吐或者干脆忽略他的话。莱姆斯攥紧了她的手。

      “他现在谈恋爱呢？”金妮轻声问。

      莱姆斯的眼神变得更加强烈，他移开了目光。

      “对，她叫安娜，是一个麻瓜。”莱姆斯对她说。

      金妮点了点头。几个月前，哈利就把这个消息告诉了她。聊天结束之后，她找借口离开了哈利的公寓，她再也压抑不住内心的烦乱了。

      “哦，挺好的。”

      泰迪朝金妮爬了过来，胖乎乎的手抓住她的膝盖，想坐在上面。金妮对婴儿笑了笑，把他抱起来，亲了一下他的肚子。泰迪响亮地咯咯笑着，在半空中踢着小腿，几乎踢到金妮的鼻子。莱姆斯忍不住笑了起来。

      “你知道吗，他爱你。”莱姆斯对她说。

      金妮看向莱姆斯，很好奇他在说谁，不过她没机会问他了。

      “金妮，你妈要杀了你了。”

      哈利笑眯眯地站在莱姆斯和金妮面前。他立刻对金妮伸出了手。他把她拽起来，吻了一下她的嘴唇，然后揉了揉泰迪的头发。

      “听起来有点夸张。”金妮说，调整着怀里的泰迪。“她为什么要杀我？”

      莱姆斯也站了起来。

      “你没有招待你的客人。”哈利笑着说。“我觉得我救了你的命。”

      “谢谢你了，波特先生。”金妮说，让他吻了吻她。

      和莱姆斯聊过之后，与哈利亲热令她有些不自在。

      西里斯要来参加她的派对……

      “还好吗，莱姆斯？”哈利问他的前任教授。

      莱姆斯点点头，勉强笑了笑。

      “如果你想，我可以把泰迪抱走。”莱姆斯对金妮说。

      她耸了耸肩。

      “我不介意。”她说。“去找唐克斯，过一会儿二人世界吧。”

      莱姆斯坏笑着点点头。他亲了亲儿子的脸蛋，然后走开了。哈利扬起眉毛看向金妮。

      “莱姆斯怎么了？”他问她。

      又来了，金妮耸了耸肩。

      “不知道。”她敷衍地回答。“我想他只是累了吧。”

      “换我也会累。”哈利说，他们又回到了人群中。“泰迪挺难带的。”

      就在这时，泰迪拽了金妮的一缕卷发。她皱起眉头，将他的小手从头发上掰开。

      “同意。”金妮笑着说。

      弗雷德和安吉丽娜听到金妮的声音，立刻转了过来。看到泰迪，安吉丽娜露出了笑脸。

      “噢，小宝宝！”她叫道，伸手要抱泰迪。“他真可爱。”

      “啊，或许你应该把这个孩子抱走。”弗雷斯取笑道，他做着对眼，想逗泰迪笑。

      泰迪只是盯着他。

      “哦，得了吧，弗雷德·韦斯莱。”安吉丽娜说，推了推她未婚夫的肚子。“我暂时不想要孩子。”

      “感谢梅林——噢！”

      安吉丽娜更用力地推了一下他的肚子。

      “你不能那样！”乔治说，拍着弗雷德的后背，弗雷德痛苦地揉着肚子。“你不知道吗，如果别人做鬼脸时，你吓到他了，他的脸就会一直那样了。”

      金妮笑着翻了个白眼。哈利在她身边哈哈大笑。

      “这就解释了你为什么长成那样了。”弗雷德说，乔治生气的表情令他笑得更厉害了。

      “他可是来帮你说话的。”金妮和哈利有人大声说道。

      金妮颈后的毛发竖了起来，她打起精神，转了过去。西里斯站在他们身后，穿着漂亮的衬衫和短裤，手里拿着一束花。金妮虽然突然很焦虑，还是勉强笑了笑。

      “西里斯！”哈利叫道，立刻抱住了他的教父。“终于来了？”

      西里斯迷人地笑了。

      “得去买这些花。”他说，然后转向金妮。“毕业快乐，金妮。”

      她微弱地笑了笑，不知要说些什么。西里斯突然走到她身边，抱了抱她。她屏住呼吸，心跳得飞快，西里斯的味道充斥着她的感官。他吻了一下她的脸颊，然后放开了她。

      金妮愣住了。

      谢天谢地，泰迪吸引了所有人的注意力，令她不必做出回应。泰迪一看到西里斯，就在安吉丽娜怀里扭来扭去，对他伸出了小手。

      “啊，我的另一个教子。”西里斯说，清了清喉咙。

      他将花递给金妮，脸有些泛红，然后走向了安吉丽娜和泰迪。安吉丽娜将泰迪递给西里斯，婴儿咯咯笑着，捧住了西里斯的脸。

      “我要去……”金妮的声音越来越小。

      哈利看向她，微微扬起眉毛。

      “找我妈……我要确保她没事。”

      哈利赞同地点了点头。

      “想让我也去吗？”

      金妮摇了摇头。

      “和西里斯待着吧，他刚来。”她对他说，碰了碰他的胳膊。

      哈利对她露出了笑容，她突然想起了詹姆斯。金妮深吸一口气，然后离开了他们。

      接下来的几个小时不出所料，她也觉得很有趣。她招呼着客人，大多数时间都与纳威、卢娜、罗恩、哈利、赫敏和潘西一起聊天。最后一战之后，潘西越来越常与他们待在一起，她现在已经是金妮的密友了。虽然潘西心直口快，又悲观主义，可她是少数与西弗勒斯保持联系且理解金妮与他的奇怪友谊的人。

      这让两个女孩更亲密了。

      莫丽和亚瑟夸张地为金妮推了一个大蛋糕出来，她突然觉得自己好像又过生日了。她红着脸切了蛋糕，莫丽立刻给每人都分了一份。莱姆斯和唐克斯来找她时，太阳快落山了，唐克斯怀里抱着睡着的泰迪。

      “我明天会过来。”莱姆斯说，亲了亲她的脸颊。“今晚好好休息。”

      唐克斯笑了笑。

      “谢谢邀请我们，莫丽。”唐克斯说，抱莫丽的时候差点绊倒。

      莫丽对睡着的婴儿大惊小怪了一番，才让唐克斯转向金妮。

      “晚安，金妮。”唐克斯抱了抱她，喃喃说道。

      他们离开后，金妮突然觉得很累。她借故走进了陋居。与外面不同，陋居里安静又凉爽，空无一人。金妮抱着胳膊，走进了起居室。她在墙上靠了一会儿，感受着深入骨髓的疲惫，然后在一张破旧的沙发上坐了下来。

      她闭上眼睛，听着外面的派对声。有人在放声大笑，音乐和谈笑声有些听不清了。

      “累了？”

      金妮僵住了，然后睁开了眼睛，转头看向身后，西里斯站在起居室的门口。她笑了笑，他走了进来。

      “我大清早就起来了。”她说。

      “魁地奇训练？”

      金妮扬起了眉毛。

      “哈利告诉我，你加入了霍利黑德哈比队，做了替补追球手？”

      金妮点点头，西里斯在她对面的椅子上坐了下来。她努力不要做出什么表情。

      “对，我们今早有训练。”金妮对他说。“七月开始常规训练。我有一个月的自由时间。”

      西里斯点了点头。

      “你会喜欢打专业魁地奇的。”西里斯说。“我觉得你会打得很好。你很快就会成为队里的固定追球手。”

      她感激地笑了。

      “你怎么样？”金妮问。

      他用灰眼睛看了看她，然后移开目光，耸了耸肩膀。

      “我很好。我真高兴今天过来了。”西里斯说。“见到大家都平平安安，玩得很开心，真是太好了。”

      金妮赞同地嗯了一声，将腿放到了沙发上。

      “让我想起了以前。”西里斯喃喃道，他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。

      金妮看着彻底放松的西里斯，发现他与少年时的他有着惊人的相似之处。西里斯离开阿兹卡班后，差点让人认不出来。他颓丧又肮脏，毫无生活的意志和自信。他现在又变成了金妮认识的那个男孩。他浑身洋溢着自信，令他更加英俊了。

      “真奇怪。”西里斯睁开眼睛，慢慢说道。“你还这么年轻。”

      金妮扬起了眉毛。她没想到西里斯会这么说。

      “你在说什么？”

      “我是说，”西里斯凑近她，舔了舔嘴唇，想理顺要说的话。“我们还没聊过。”

      “我们……还没聊过？”金妮慢慢地复述。

      西里斯点了点头。有人在起居室的窗外大笑，打破了宁静。

      “没怎么聊过。”

      他深吸了一口气。

      “我是说，我从帷幔中回来之后。”他揉着颈后。“我回来之后也没什么时间。最后一战打响，后来我们修缮霍格沃茨，然后你就走了。”

      “西里斯。”金妮平静地说，想理解他的意思。“你在说什么？”

      “你回到了过去。”他说。“我们从未聊过这件事。我是说，这是我们关系的基础。我是这样才认识你的。我认识你是因为你回到了过去。我们不应该聊一下吗？”

      金妮觉得很惊讶，她靠在沙发里，想知道西里斯要从她这里得到什么。确实，他们从未聊过她的时间旅行。可是有什么好说呢？尤其是他们根本不在一起。

      她张开嘴想回答，却又停下了。

      “我想让我们成为朋友。”

      金妮看着西里斯，这句话在她的脑海中回响。她几乎没听清他的话，话题的转变令金妮觉得心烦意乱。

      “朋友？”她重复道。

      他点了点头。

      “这挺傻的。”西里斯更加激动了。“我们不能因为我们的过去，就不做朋友也不说话，只是忽略对方。泰迪是我们的教子，他会长大，会猜测他的教父母为什么从不同时出现。还有哈利……哈利对我们两个都非常重要。我们不应该做朋友吗？”

 _做朋友？_ 这个主意很荒唐。但是……又莫名地吸引人。

      “我们很了解对方。”西里斯继续温柔地说。

      这是事实。金妮能轻松看穿眼前的这个男人，仿佛他是一本打开的书。但是他们现在保持着距离。金妮对他还有感情，却要和他做朋友，这个主意很糟糕吧？

      “想象一下詹姆斯会怎么想吧。”金妮轻声说。“看到我们不再和对方说话了……”

      西里斯皱起了眉头。

      “莉莉可能会杀了我们。”西里斯对她说。

      “詹姆斯一定会杀了我们。”金妮笑了起来。“梅林啊，他会火冒三丈。”

      她的笑声仿佛会传染，西里斯也笑了起来。

      “朋友。”金妮试探地说着这个词。“我们可以做朋友。”

      金妮发现，他的眼睛亮了起来，她的胃收紧了。

      “那我们聊聊天吧。”他们笑完之后，西里斯说。“我们聊聊你的时间旅行。”

      一想到要谈论他们的过去，金妮红了脸，缩进了沙发里。西里斯似乎也有点尴尬，咬着嘴唇看着她。

      “要发展友情的话，这个话题有点敏感吧？”金妮开玩笑地说，用手指绕着一缕头发。

      西里斯点了点头。

      “现在最好还是避开这种不妥的事情，对吧？”

      金妮几乎想质疑西里斯的逻辑了。谈论他们之间发生的所有事情、他们的快乐时光……不是更好吗？还有他们开始相爱的时候，西里斯向她求婚的时候……金妮轻轻喘着气，摇了摇头。

      西里斯什么都没说。他在等着她赞同他们聊天的话题。她想拒绝。可就算她拒绝，西里斯也很可能逼她聊。因为只要涉及到金妮，他就不会退步，除非她真的很烦扰。然后他们会吵架，又回到原点。这值得她拒绝吗？

      “我最初不想跟你交朋友。”金妮喃喃道。“我已经和你说过了。我不想遇见你。我遇见你的时候，我十分肯定，我们或许注定不该做朋友。”

      “臭名昭著的狼人事件。”西里斯笑着赞同道。“我们对你十分粗鲁吧？”

      “你什么时候对我不粗鲁了？”

      西里斯扬起眉毛，露出狼一样的笑容。这一幕令金妮浑身发热，她真想移开目光，因为见到西里斯露出这样的笑容，让她想起了太多事情。

      “我们聊聊真正尴尬的事情吧，嗯？”

      西里斯靠近了她。

      “你爱过我吗？”

      安静。

      “你怎么能这么问？”金妮忍不住叫道，从座位上跳了起来。“你怎么能……我为你做了那些事——你这个愚蠢的混蛋——”

      “嘿！嘿！”西里斯急忙站起来，想抓住金妮的胳膊，阻止她冲出房间。“金妮！这只是一个问题——”

      她真想打他的脸一拳。毁掉他那张在梦中纠缠了她好几个月的俊脸。

      “这太傻了，我们做不了朋友。”金妮恼火地说。“你甚至不知道，你真是反应迟钝——”

      “我也爱过你！”西里斯吼道，终于拽着她看向自己。

      他的话仿佛一道咒语，令她所有的愤怒都烟消云散。她只是怔怔地盯着他。

      “我就是想……我就是想让我们大声说出来。我们爱过对方。你回到过去的时候，我们相爱了。”

      金妮的心跳得很快，血液涌上脸，令她脸颊发烫。但她不生气了。因为他说的是事实。

      “对，我爱过你。”她喃喃道。

      他松开她的胳膊，对沙发点点头。金妮抿紧嘴唇，抓了抓凌乱的卷发，又坐了下来。西里斯这次坐在她的身边，他们的大腿相碰了。

      “好了。”西里斯掰着指关节。“那……你和斯内普呢？你们怎么回事？”

      “你在说什么？”她扬起眉毛问道。“我不知道，我们算是朋友吧。我们可以接受对方。”

      他没有说话。

      “但我们现在是朋友，西里斯。”金妮警告道。“西弗勒斯和我是好朋友。他不是叛徒。他为了保护哈利差点死掉。”

      “我知道。”西里斯用锐利的灰眼睛看着她。“我知道，金妮。”

      西里斯舒展着身体，长腿几乎踢到了前面的老咖啡桌。

      “我之前以为你是秘密间谍之类的。”西里斯笑着说。“或者你来自古老的纯血家族，与赫尔加·赫奇帕奇那种人有着魔法联系。”

      金妮咯咯笑了起来。

      “你那时就是一个谜。”他对她说。“和你一起玩总是危险重重。你对我退避三舍，我还要为你想借口。”

      “可你现在明白了吧？”

      “二十多年后……我终于接受了，你那时想做正确的事情，你并不自私。”

      “你那时是这么想的？我自私？”金妮没有生气，只是好奇。

      西里斯显然实话实说。他已经接受了她在多年前极力不爱他和避开他的理由。

      “对，你离开后，一直没有写信给我，我以为你忽略了我的信，我以为你是故意的。你故意让我爱你。”

      他舔了舔嘴唇。

      “甚至你把我从帷幔里救出来之后，我一直在想愚蠢的理由，不让你知道我记得你。我一直说你自私、无知，你太年轻，根本不相信自己已经把什么都摆在了脸上。然后我会在某天早上醒来，我知道你在努力做正确的事情，我应该帮忙。”

      西里斯停了下来，英俊的脸转向她。

      “一定很难吧。”

      金妮困惑地问他，什么很难。

      “知道即将发生的所有事情，谁会死……还要努力在霍格沃茨正常生活。我无法想象。”

      “我差不多每天都哭。”金妮皱着眉说。“我讨厌待在那里。”

      西里斯面无表情地点了点头。

      金妮坦诚地说：“直到我认识了你。你……你真的很棒，西里斯。我很爱你。确实很艰难，可你、莱姆斯、詹姆斯和莉莉……你们都是我的好朋友。”

      确实如此。西里斯和金妮真的可能成为朋友。他们曾经相爱，他们都知道，这不必变成他们可怕的过去。他们现在不爱对方。金妮在脑海中重复了几次。

      但他们曾经是朋友，虽然对他们来说，友情和爱情多次相交。他们能做朋友。她可以和哈利在一起，跟西里斯做朋友，一切都会好的。两个人走进厨房，将金妮和西里斯唤回了现实。

      金妮回头看去，惊讶地发现哈利和潘西笑着走进了起居室。哈利看到西里斯和金妮，惊讶地扬起眉毛，停了下来。她红了脸，觉得很愧疚，仿佛被人发现做了什么可怕的事。

      “弗雷德和乔治刚才把罗恩推进池塘了。”哈利笑着说。“可太棒了，他看上去要杀人。”

      “愚蠢的韦斯莱。”潘西轻声说，眼睛闪闪发亮。

      金妮勉强笑了笑，起身走到哈利身边。他握住她的手，嘴唇拂过她的耳朵。

      “还好吗？”

      她点了点头。潘西警惕地看了一眼西里斯，然后坐在了金妮刚才的座位上。

      “我们出去吧。”金妮提议道，拽着哈利朝厨房走去。

      他露出赞同的笑容，看了一眼他的教父，然后与她离开了。金妮不想回头看西里斯，她觉得如果她这么做，或许就不能和哈利一起离开了。西里斯和她的关系有所缓和。他们是朋友。这是很大的进步。


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章 每一个开始都是另一个故事的结束**

 

 

**2001** **年1月6日**

 

_“你选择了我？这是什么意思？”_

      这是冬季的初雪，伦敦看上去美极了。金妮将脸埋在围巾里，一阵寒风吹红了她的脸，令她打了个哆嗦。她是第一个到达酒馆的人，但是里面的客流一直很稳定。她站在门外，能听到欢声笑语、碰杯声和刀叉碰到盘子的声音。

      金妮坐在一张长椅上，交叠双腿，闭上了双眼。她为今天的晚餐穿了一双很贵的新靴子。她从替补成为哈比队的全职追球手后，这是她花钱买的第一样东西，可她已经后悔了。因为靴子还很硬，她的脚跟已经疼了，皮革不舒服地摩擦着她的小腿。金妮真希望她穿了旧靴子，虽然她的妈妈已经指出，魔法都不能修补左脚尖上的大洞了。

_“金妮，这是什么意思？”_

      这顿晚餐是为了给西里斯补过生日，只是一些人小聚一下。唐克斯和莱姆斯随时会到，还有罗恩和赫敏，西里斯和安娜，还有……哈利。金妮叹了口气，一想到哈利要来，她的胃就沉甸甸的，这让她很恼火。这一年对他们来说很难熬，她无法否认，他们的上次争吵是有史以来最激烈的一次。他们通常会为一些小事争吵，比如家务，不能经常见到对方，魔法部推行的一些政策，或是她将许多时间放在训练上，而他经常与其他傲罗执行任务。

      她觉得要头疼了。

      但是，这次争吵与之前不同。他沮丧地回到家里。他坐在她公寓的餐桌旁，就那么盯着她，看起来很不一样。在她先开口之前，哈利一句话都没有对她说。

      今晚的晚餐几个星期前就计划好了。大家的日程都很繁忙，他们费了很大力气才能聚在一起。金妮一直在哈比队训练。哈利和罗恩跟傲罗们一起执行任务，赫敏在神奇动物管理控制司实习，莱姆斯又接受了霍格沃茨的教职（当然，是在金妮毕业之后），唐克斯不去霍格沃茨的时候，大多数时间都在陪伴泰迪和她的家人。西里斯给金妮写信，说他在为缄默人工作。金妮问不出他在帮他们做什么，他为什么会主动与他们一起工作，但是，她觉得这一定与帷幔有关。陋居的毕业派对之后，她差不多两年没见过西里斯了。想到这里，她皱起了眉头。

      还有安娜，西里斯的女朋友。

      据她所知，他十分爱她。莱姆斯也肯定了这一点，他伸出手，想安慰地放在她的肩上，却又放下了。金妮甚至没有难过，至少她让自己不要难过。安娜是一个出色的麻瓜，但她仍然对魔法世界一无所知。西里斯想瞒着她，所以所有朋友都顺从了他的想法。这也是金妮许久未见西里斯的原因。她几乎没时间去见她的男朋友和家人，更别提打扮成麻瓜，去探索麻瓜伦敦了。

_“你的意思是……你还有别人可以选择。”_

      金妮看着空荡荡的街道。街道两边停泊着车辆，却没有人影。当然，谁愿意独自坐在寒冷的室外呢？她又闭上了眼睛，她的眼睛很干，有些刺痛。或许她应该到酒馆里坐下，就不会胡思乱想了。

      她有生以来头一次更怕见到哈利，而不是西里斯。

_“你选择了我，而不是西里斯，对吗？你那时还爱他，你骗了我，对吗？金妮？”_

      她当时想逃离她的公寓，却吃惊地愣在原地。金妮不知道哈利为什么开始吵架，但是她知道，他一定经过一段时间的心理斗争了。哈利不是主动吵架和伤害他所爱的人的那种人，他是忍不住要去质问她了。他一直在哭，恼火地揉着眼镜后面的眼睛，看上去精疲力竭。她朝他叫嚷，很生气他毁了他们在一起的安宁夜晚。

_“我爱你，哈利！我们为什么一定要吵架，你不明白我选择了你，我爱你，我们——”_

_“你选择了我？这是什么意思？”_

      噼啪。

      金妮抬起脑袋。一个黑色人影从一条巷子拐了出来，正在走向她。她立刻站了起来，这才意识到自己到底有多冷。她的手指很疼，她感觉不到新靴子里的脚趾了，她脸上的皮肤好像皲裂了。

      “金妮，是你吗？”

      低沉的声音令她来不及回答和反应，因为她的心让她感受到了。西里斯跑到她面前，将她抱了起来。他从喉咙深处发出笑声，金妮也忍不住笑了。过了很久，西里斯温暖了她的身体之后，他把她放了下来。

      “天啊，金，你在外面干什么？你要冻坏了！”

      西里斯喜笑颜开，穿着皮夹克和黑裤子，看起来很像麻瓜。虽然他的乌发中夹杂着几缕灰发，可他看上去棒极了。他的嘴角和眼角有淡淡的笑纹，但金妮几乎看不出来，她被他灿烂的笑容吸引了。已经两年了，他还是老样子。还是那么英俊……

      “我在等大家。”她笑着回答。“见到你真好，西里斯。生日快乐。”

      他道了谢，伸出胳膊搂住她的肩膀，将她拉到身边。

      “我们进去等吧，嗯？”

      同以往一样，他没有等她回应，就带着她朝酒馆门口走去。西里斯为她打开门，她走了进去，一股热气立刻扑面而来。金妮解开脖子上的围巾，西里斯关上了门，几片雪花从他们身后飘了进来。

      “随便坐，亲爱的。”一个端着饮料托盘的老太太对他们说。

      西里斯走在前面，在酒馆中间找到了几张空桌子。这里的椅子够所有人坐，他倒在了离壁炉最远的座位上。金妮脱下外套，把它搭在椅背上，然后与他隔了几把椅子坐下。这样哈利进来时，就不会看到他们单独坐在一起。毕竟，这会是他们吵架之后的第一次见面。

      如果西里斯注意到了她的举动，也没有表现出来。他只是靠在桌上，眼睛亮晶晶地看着她。

      “你看起来很不错，金妮。”他低声对她说。

      金妮忍不住露出了坏笑，她知道自己现在什么样。她已经一个星期没见到哈利了，晚上也总失眠。她的眼睛一直充血，皮肤苍白，衬得雀斑更加明显。她觉得很疲惫，不知道哈利在想什么和做什么。赫敏说，他和罗恩躲在哈利的公寓里，但罗恩一直向赫敏汇报他的情绪。他会来参加生日晚餐，但是在此之前，他不想和金妮说话。

      有那么一两次，她差点去了他的公寓，如果有必要，她会破门而入，但是她知道，这样没用。哈利需要时间，或许她也一样。

      “金妮？你还好吗，宝贝？”

      西里斯的声音将金妮唤回了现实，她眨了眨眼睛，看向面前的男人。

      “当然了。”她立刻回答。“安娜在哪儿？我还以为你们会一起过来。”

      西里斯靠在椅子里，皱眉看着她。

      “她下班比较晚，想让我先来。她对见你感到很兴奋。”

      金妮点点头，什么也说不出来。见到安娜令她兴奋吗？有点吧。她想见一见现在带给西里斯快乐的女人，西里斯与金妮分开之后，他爱上第一个女人。想到这里，她的胃很不舒服。

      “我等不及见莱姆斯和唐克斯了。”金妮极力控制着自己。“已经很久——”

      “怎么了，金妮？”

      金妮抬起了头，她甚至没发现自己一直没看西里斯。他一直在观察她，而她一直盯着壁炉。她的脸很红，但她努力维持着微笑。哈利随时会到达。

      “别说废话了。”西里斯低声吼道，又朝她靠了过来。“别在我面前装了，这里只有我们两个。怎么了？”

      确实如此。只有他们两个人，金妮应该把她和哈利之间的事情告诉西里斯，因为这与他有关。虽然哈利和金妮之间早就有问题了，不过金妮说漏了西里斯的事，才导致了上次争吵。毕竟，西里斯和金妮现在是朋友。他们保持着通信，内容大多与泰迪、莱姆斯和唐克斯或哈利相关。他愿意听她讲述魁地奇训练和更衣室里的故事。他想了解她的日常生活，经常问一些她根本想不到的小事，比如她夏天在陋居种了什么花，或她给生病的赫敏买了什么茶。

      金妮无法否认，她也珍惜西里斯的友谊。他在信中经常提到安娜。但不会过于频繁，他也会讲讲他的生活。西里斯写道，他希望能在安娜周围施魔法，可是不行，她坐在他的摩托车后座上时，他只想让摩托车飞起来，哪怕对一个前任掠夺者来说，这也过于残忍了。

_或许我们下次见面，你可以和我们骑自行车。我最喜欢晚上骑车，我们能看到美丽的繁星，我早就想给别人看看了。_

      他偶尔会提起詹姆斯和莉莉，如果他心情好的话，还会说说彼得。西里斯有一次说，金妮和他的友谊是他遇见最好的事。没几个人能让他谈论他的过去，他很开心她是其中一个。

      金妮张开了嘴，他应该知道，这时，女侍者走了过来。

      “对不起，今晚有点忙。”老太太笑着说。“你们需要什么？”

      “这里最好的威士忌，加冰。”西里斯对老太太说，然后对金妮点了点头。“她也是。”

      老妇人点点头，然后离开了。金妮偏过脑袋，头发从发髻中散了下来，西里斯舔了舔嘴唇。

      “西里斯……”

      她轻声叫着他的名字时，她发现他立刻挺直了身体。她的心跳不由自主地加快了。西里斯飞快地从座位上站起来，在她身边坐下。他伸出手，拂去她肩头的卷发，凑近了她的脸。他的手指碰到她脖子上裸露的皮肤时，金妮放松了下来。

      他的呼吸是薄荷味，他的触碰那么温暖，梅林啊，金妮真想念西里斯。西里斯好像看出了她的想法，他看着她的脸，露出了歪斜的笑容。但是，他的目光很快跟随着他的手，从她鲜艳的头发看向肩膀，她的头发落在裸露的脖子上。她的身体发烫，内心紧张不安。

      “你还好吗，宝贝？”他轻声说，暗沉的双眼又看向了她的眼睛。

      “看看这是谁啊？”

      金妮立刻避开西里斯，红着脸抬起了头。莱姆斯站在他们面前，烦恼地脱着外套。西里斯看上去有些恼火，但他很快就露出了熟悉的狼一样的笑容。

      “你好。”他打着招呼，起身拥抱莱姆斯。

      金妮抱了抱莱姆斯，莱姆斯了然的表情令她的脸火辣辣的。莱姆斯当然知道她和哈利的争吵。她知道，他仍然是她的好朋友，也是西里斯和金妮之间潜在关系的热情支持者。但他早就不再言明他的支持，而是为她提供安慰。金妮仍然能从他的眼中看得出来，好像他知道什么她不知道的东西。

      唐克斯紧跟莱姆斯来到了桌旁，她的身后站着一个漂亮女人。金妮从西里斯的表情得知了她的身份。安娜。人越来越多，大家都在热情地寒暄。安娜立刻拥抱了金妮，赞叹她几年前勇敢地救了差点掉出窗外的西里斯。

      “他说你很勇敢，你跑过房间抓住了他，自己也险些掉下去！”安娜露出迷人的笑容，滔滔不绝地说道。

      莱姆斯身边的西里斯翻了个白眼，却还是忍不住笑了起来。安娜再次拥抱她时，她勉强笑了笑，但她瞪了一眼安娜身后的西里斯。他眨眨眼睛，耸了耸肩，好像这个只有他们才懂的笑话让这个谎言值了。

      酒杯里的酒越来越少，金妮快喝完第一杯酒时，最后一拨人到了。赫敏最先来到金妮身边，俯身亲吻她的脸颊。

      “半路去见哈利了。”赫敏轻声说。

      金妮几乎从座位里跳到了哈利身边，他垂着眼睛站在罗恩身后。罗恩对金妮点点头，看见她走向哈利时，他露出了笑容。罗恩和赫敏一样，一直左右为难，不想过于涉及哈利和金妮的关系，尤其是在吵架期间。离开霍格沃茨之后，罗恩成长了许多。

      金妮走向哈利，觉得自己好像走向一个遗嘱执行人。他一直盯着地板，她觉得口干舌燥。她在他面前停了下来，打定主意，如果他不跟她说话，她就不让他靠近桌子。

      他头上的雪花融化了，脸颊通红，嘴唇皲裂。哈利看起来也很疲惫。

      “哈利？”金妮叫道，伸手去摸他的胳膊。

      他抬起脑袋，眼镜有点歪斜。

      “嗨，金妮。”他说。

      她立刻皱起嘴巴，心中燃起了恐惧。哈利还在生气，而且伤心和迷茫。这里并不应该作为他们吵架之后第一次见面的地方，她忍住了想拉着他的手离开的冲动。他们可以回家，他们可以解决问题，对吗？他们在一起很久了。他们经历了那么多事。对，有时确实很艰难，可这不是恰恰证明了什么吗？

      但是，哈利绕过她，走到桌边大声打着招呼时，金妮意识到，现在一切都不一样了。他知道了真相。她刚从1978年回来时，她说她和西里斯之间什么都没有，他知道她说谎了。他们以为他们可以忽略她看西里斯的眼神，她的紧张，西里斯一直避免与她和哈利同时在场，他们虽然是朋友，却一直保持这种状态，他们都在自欺欺人。

      金妮觉得喘不过气，她过了一会儿才转身面对她的朋友们。哈利已经坐下，笑着听唐克斯说话，只有她之前坐的座位还空着。它不挨着哈利，她觉得他是故意不坐在她旁边的。金妮在赫敏身边坐下时，赫敏看起来很沮丧，同情地拍了拍她的手。

      “他只是需要时间。”赫敏轻声对她说。

      金妮看了一眼她的朋友，她能看得出来，赫敏的意思并不是他需要时间重新振作，然后跟金妮重新开始。她是说他会冷静下来，和金妮说话。

_“我不想成为一个选择！我不应该成为一个选择！金妮，如果你要和某个人在一起，那个人应该是你的唯一。如果我是错误的选择呢？”_

 

-*.*.*-

 

**2002** **年** **5** **月** **17** **日**

 

      她嘴里的红酒很甜，太甜了。但是她才喝了两杯，金妮发现要喝到第三杯或第四杯的时候才能喝完。她环顾着舞厅，寻找着那个整晚都故意忽略她的男人。

      她的目光落到了新娘和新郎身上。他们正在舞厅中央跳舞，喁喁私语，对身边的一切浑然不觉。罗恩认真地想扶着赫敏下腰，但是她笑了起来，推搡着他的胳膊。金妮对着酒杯咯咯笑了起来，从这对幸福夫妻的身上移开了目光。

      罗恩和赫敏决定在春天举行婚礼，在室外举行仪式，之后下了一场小雨，他们将招待会挪到了舞厅里，金妮必须承认，这场婚礼就像一个童话，赫敏一直有这种梦想，却从未提出要求。所有亲朋好友都来了，挤满了舞厅。红酒和香槟无限量向成人供应，小孩们在喝醉的父母腿间穿梭。订婚仪式举行在哈利和金妮……

      这时，金妮看到了纳威，他正盯着他的女伴卢娜。卢娜穿了一条夸张的裙子，裙摆上缀着水果。金妮不知道为什么，也不想知道。弗雷德和安吉丽娜在他们旁边跳舞。弗雷德身着一件蓝绿色礼服，和安吉丽娜转了好几个圈，她的蓬松裙摆差点掀翻了韦斯莱家的一个亲戚。

      她又喝了一大口酒，继续看着舞厅。大腹便便的唐克斯在舞池边上揉着肚子，和金妮的妈妈聊天。金妮自然而然地去寻找莱姆斯或泰迪，却没看到他们。芙蓉和潘西正在唐克斯和她妈妈旁边聊天。

      哈利站在芙蓉和潘西身边。他正在喝酒，他的头发还是很乱，但是他听着芙蓉和潘西聊天，眼睛闪闪发亮。哈利看上去既快乐又放松，傲罗工作令他身强体健。她从罗恩口中听说了他最近的冒险，她无法相信他仍然愿意置身于那种危险之中。金妮想念他给她讲故事了。

      可他现在已经有别人了。

      她和一个人同时清了清喉咙。

      “你看起来有点不合群，不是吗？”

      金妮转过身，扬起眉毛看向偷偷溜到她身边的莱姆斯，他喝醉了。他的头发乱七八糟，马甲似乎解开，然后又胡乱扣了起来。他的脸颊通红，该死，他散发着——

      “威士忌？”莱姆斯提议道，在她旁边坐了下来。

      金妮举起快空的酒杯，看向了她的朋友。

      “一直和西里斯喝酒吗？”金妮不知道她为什么要问。

      举行婚礼时，她看见西里斯坐在莱姆斯和唐克斯身边。招待会开始后，西里斯抓住哈利和罗恩，四个男人直接走向了吧台。罗恩和哈利想办法逃脱了，他们的女朋友当了救兵，但唐克斯似乎很喜欢看到莱姆斯烂醉如泥，就把他留给了西里斯。西里斯还没有和她打过招呼。

      金妮喝完最后一口酒，又给自己倒了一杯。

      “对。”莱姆斯含糊不清地说，用胳膊肘撑着桌子，醉眼朦胧地看着她。“真希望你能和我们一起。”

      她笑着伸出手，拨开了他脸上的头发。

      “哦，真的吗？”

      莱姆斯点点头，喝了一口威士忌，却几乎都喷在了他穿的裤子上。他咒骂了一声，也没有去擦裤子。

      “你知道吗，”莱姆斯继续说，“你们两个都很荒谬。”

      金妮看了一眼哈利，他正从后面搂着潘西，她又看向了莱姆斯。

      “谁？”

      她喝了点酒，又开始环顾舞厅。西里斯在哪里？他怎么能一直这样避开她？她必须承认，她也没有努力去找他，不过是他先不给她写信的。哈利和金妮分手后，她就没收到信了。她知道，西里斯与缄默人的合作更加深入，他和安娜的关系也是，但她希望得到他的消息，任何消息都行。

      可是他杳无音讯。这差不多是一年前的事了。她给他写了两封信，却没有得到回音。她很伤心。她不仅失去了哈利，也失去了西里斯。她虽然黯然神伤，却也醒悟了。金妮一直很依赖这两个男孩，现在没有了他们，她觉得她可以呼吸了……只要她不去想他们。

      “你知道吗，他爱你。”

      金妮困惑地看着莱姆斯。

      “你在说什么？”

      莱姆斯耸了耸肩膀，重重地靠在桌上，勉强支撑着自己。

      “我说过一次！我说过两次！我说过一百万次了！”

      他坐直身体，朝空中举起了胳膊。

      “L是你看他的方式！O是你眼中的唯一！V是非常非常——[1]”

      “我的天啊。”

      唐克斯摇摇摆摆地走向莱姆斯，大声笑了起来。看到唐克斯，他停了下来，从椅子里站起来，差点摔倒。

      “我真应该陪着你。”唐克斯遗憾地说，扶着靠在她身上的莱姆斯。“你怎么样，金妮？”

      金妮对唐克斯笑了笑。

      “我很好。”她回答。“祝你好运。”

      莱姆斯对金妮做了个鬼脸，她和唐克斯咯咯笑了起来。

      “西里斯说莱姆斯乐意独自待在吧台时，我就知道我该打断他。”

      提到西里斯，金妮绷直身体，不由自主地看向舞池。他仍然不知所踪。她又看向仍然嘲笑着莱姆斯的唐克斯。

      “西里斯在哪里？”金妮努力装出随意的样子。

      “温温！”

      金妮放下酒杯，转身看到泰迪，脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。他伸出胳膊，笑着朝她跑了过来，他的头发今天是古怪的绿色。她站起来，将泰迪紧紧抱在怀里，然后好好看了看他。

      “我的男孩怎么样呀？”金妮挠着他的痒。

      泰迪扭来扭去，笑得脸都红了。金妮笑着将他放在地上，他朝唐克斯和莱姆斯跑了过去。莱姆斯傻笑着弯下腰，揉着泰迪的头发。

      “大家好。”

      西里斯的声音没有醒酒的作用。金妮觉得所有酒精突然涌了上来，头昏眼花。她转过身，与西里斯四目相对。他拿着一只空酒杯，眼神也有些迷离，但是他的表情很快活。他好像是圣诞节早晨的小男孩。金妮眯起了眼睛。

      他仍然十分英俊，领带松了，白衬衫没有塞进裤腰里。他看起来好像又回到了霍格沃茨，刚刚上完一天的课。

      她突然很生气，她想打他，用她的杯子砸他的头，让他那愚蠢的笑容消失，因为在她哥的婚礼和招待会上，他一直对她不理不睬，却因为其他人都喝醉了，现在想来和她说话？金妮转身背对着他，准备假装和唐克斯继续聊天，却发现卢平一家已经离开，只剩下了她和西里斯。她将胳膊抱在胸前，一股可怕的潮红涌上了她的脖子。

      可西里斯没有理会她的愤怒，又走入了她的视线。他一直背着手，她又想到了上学时的他，不干好事。

      “你要干什么？”

      她的不善语气令他撅起了嘴，他又朝她走了一步。

      “你今晚很美。”西里斯对她说。

      金妮看着周围，害怕有人会听到。他显然喝多了，根本不在乎他正在跟教子的前女友调情。但是附近没人听到他的话。大家都在欢笑跳舞，对周围发生的事都漠不关心。她甚至没有看见哈利。可能和潘西待在舞厅的某个角落。

      她又看向西里斯，发现他们周围虽然有很多人，可他们其实是独处时，她不由松了口气。

      “你不再我写信了。”

      她想对他说这句话。金妮需要知道他为什么这样做，他为什么在她最需要他的时候主动放弃他们的友谊。有些时候，她觉得他将她抛弃得太轻易了，从帷幔里出来之后，霍格沃茨之战之后，还有现在。

      西里斯垂下目光，然后定了定神。

      “对不起。”他真诚地对她说。“但是你知道我这样做的原因。”

      “我不知道。”金妮又眯起了眼睛。“我需要你的时候，你丢下了我。”

      “噢，你不需要我，金妮。”西里斯摆着手叫道。“你真夸张。”

      金妮目瞪口呆。

      “你甚至没告诉我，你和哈利分手是因为我，你真的以为我还会给你写信吗？你想要我怎么办？又在背后捅我的教子一刀吗？”

      “我还以为你有勇气对我说点什么——哪怕是一句‘你好，我不能再写信了，因为我是一个懦夫！’”金妮嘶嘶地说，捶打着西里斯的胸膛。“也别把这怪到哈利头上，这跟他没关系。是你不再给我写信了。这件事与他无关。”

      西里斯红着脸，也眯了眼睛。

      “我那时和安娜在一起，金妮。”西里斯对她说。“我不会伤害她。”

      “你在说什么？我在说写信，我们在信里说的都是正常事情，我们怎么——”

      “你真的认为你不再和哈利一起的话，我和你再次开始通信，我们之间不会发生什么吗？我们会只做朋友？”

      金妮无法相信西里斯对她说的话。对，她在婚礼上一直找他，可她不知道他们终于见面之后会说这些。在罗恩的婚礼上说这些话！她又看了看周围，仍然没人注意他们。他们的声音没她想象中那么大。

      “我珍惜我们的友谊，我以为你也是。”她轻声说，扭绞着双手。

      “哦，金妮。”西里斯呻吟道，揉了揉脸。“我当然这样——现在也是。但是我了解……我了解我们。我了解你，你也了解我……我不能那样对安娜。你和哈利分手后，我不能做你的依靠，我需要你自己调整……我需要知道哈利愿意让我和你说话，起初他不愿意。在这件事上，我不会逼他，金妮，他是我的教子。他是詹姆斯的儿子，我不能失去他。我也不想失去你，但是……我知道他以后会接受，我希望他会接受——”

      “怎么？他现在接受了？”金妮叫道，翻了个白眼。“他永远不会接受。”

      “就如你永远不会完全接受他和潘西，对吗？你们分手才几个月，他们就开始约会了，你有多难过啊？”

      金妮逼自己不要崩溃。这太难了。但是她知道，这是哈利所需要的，他和潘西约会是正确的，她现在很适合他，或许永远都会适合他。她是一个出色的傲罗，她和哈利分手之后，他们一起搭档工作。金妮仍然记得，潘西在最后一战中与哈利并肩作战时，他脸上流露出的惊讶。他们分手后不久，哈利和潘西就开始聊天，然后约会。潘西突然成了哈利的女朋友。哈利和金妮也默认保持朋友关系。他们知道，他们不会破镜重圆，但他们仍然可以做朋友。

      这当然很难，觉得容易那可太傻了。她曾经短暂地恨过潘西，恨哈利用曾经看她的眼神去看潘西。但是哈利又快乐了。这让哈利和金妮也能更顺利地变回朋友。

      “他想让你快乐。”西里斯对她说。“他和我说过，他让我知道……我想做什么都可以。你也是。”

      金妮尖锐地看着西里斯。酒精仍然在影响她，让她难以理解他说的话。她和哈利已经分手一年了，这一年里她与西里斯毫无联系，而他现在告诉她，哈利接受西里斯和金妮在一起？

      “那你和安娜呢？”金妮轻声问，她害怕问题的答案。

      西里斯摇摇头，凌乱的头发挡住了眼睛。金妮屏住呼吸，觉得头晕目眩。

      “如果我说她不是你，是不是很可恶？”

      金妮开口想说些什么，却什么也说不出来。

      “对不起，我现在不应该这样。”西里斯喃喃道。“我只是，我在婚礼上一直避开你，因为我觉得我一看到你，就会把你抢走——”

      “你爱安娜。”金妮默默指出，觉得十分震惊。

      “我知道。我和她在一起很开心。我什么也不用想，她令我快乐。但是我不能把我的真实生活、魔法和我的过去告诉她。这有什么意思？我不能完全信任她，她也不能接受真正的我。”

      “你从来没有给她机会。”金妮叫道，她莫名觉得很沮丧。“她可能就是你命中注定的爱人，但你从来没有给她机会。”

      “金妮，你以为她不知道吗？你以为她不知道我的心里一直有别人，我对她隐瞒了一些事情吗？她从来不问，她和我一样害怕……她离开了我，我没有离开她。我也不想回到她身边了。”

      “但是，西里斯——”

      “该死，亲爱的，你要杀了我了！”他生气地嚷道，轻轻笑了笑。

      金妮咬着嘴唇，但也露出了笑容，西里斯走近了她。

      “吻我。”他命令道。

      “我做不到。”金妮嘶哑地说。“我甚至不知道我是否想吻你。”

      西里斯扬起了眉毛。

      “这是我哥哥的婚礼。”

      他握住她的手，拉着她走向舞厅入口。金妮跟着他，紧张地回头看了一眼。没人注意他们的离开，所有人都在喝酒、谈笑和跳舞。他们走出舞厅时，她觉得很紧张。

      他们来到了一条大走廊，他似乎对这栋建筑了如指掌。西里斯带她走进与舞厅隔着几扇门的一个房间。这里看上去像娱乐室，摆放着书架和沙发，还有一扇展现夜空的大窗户。他们走进房间，蜡烛立刻点亮了，金妮沉默地转向了西里斯。

      “对不起。”金妮轻声说。“我很吃惊。我一年都没见过你了。”

      “不止一年。”西里斯看着她的脸，低声喃喃。

      “我还以为你生我的气了。”她继续说。

      “永远不会。”他回答。

      “还有哈利——”

      “你还爱他吗？”西里斯问她，他垂着胳膊，一动不动地站在原地。

      “我想我会一直爱他。”金妮对他说，看着他脸上晃动的影子。“如果我没有爱上你的话，我觉得我对他的爱会很浓烈。”

      西里斯点了点头，但是她的回答似乎并没有让他担忧，反而为他证实了什么。

      “我一直以为他是命中注定的那个人，我们会结婚，一切都会好起来，我会很快乐。”金妮轻声说着她以为自己永远不会对西里斯说的话。“但是一切因你而改变。你不想和我在一起，你对我说我们不可能，你是这样对我说的。”

      外面的风吹着窗户，金妮觉得她必须要哭一场，但是她不能哭。

      “那时不是时候。”

      “你对我说过，永远都不——”

      “我错了！我错了，但是你也错了。”西里斯对她说。“你和哈利在一起之后，你并没有给他应得的爱，你说服自己那样做，这样你就不用应付我不和你在一起这件事了。”

      是吗？金妮不知道，或许吧。她接近了西里斯，他仍然纹丝不动，但他的呼吸有些吃力。

      “我一直想念你。”金妮轻声说，伸手抚摸着他的脸颊。

      他的脸很光滑，他一定在婚礼之前刮了胡子。他捉住她的手，将它握在手中。今晚转变得多快啊。她在婚礼上一直多愁善感，回忆着罗恩为她讲述的他和赫敏第一次相遇的情景。然后他们突然结婚了。她一直很气恼西里斯不来见她，嫉妒她身边每个人的恋爱。她此刻站在西里斯面前，却不清楚自己的感受了。

      “你对我说过，我准备好的时候，你就会准备好。”西里斯松开她的手，将她拽到了怀里。“但是我现在不知道你是否准备好了。”

      她用棕色眼睛看着他的脸，他对她露出了野性的笑容。

      “我们一点点来吧。”

      然后他吻了她。

      她突然不再考虑哈利，不再考虑什么是对的，什么是错的，不再考虑她的遗憾，不再考虑她是否准备好了。西里斯不谨慎，他从来就不是谨慎的人，他用力地吻着她，仿佛要证明什么。金妮立刻紧紧搂住他的脖子，回吻了他。她将他推到墙上，觉得她离他怎样都不够近。

      他从喉咙里发出一声低吼，将她抱了起来。他改变姿势，让她背靠在墙上时，她发出了惊讶的尖叫。金妮将腿缠在他身上，一直没有停止吻他，她永远也不会停下。她浑身发烫，他拽下她的裙子肩带，亲吻那里的皮肤时，她没有反抗。他用牙齿轻咬，然后落下温柔的吻。她仰起头，将手伸进他的发丝中，正要发出呻吟，所有事情突然起了变化。

      西里斯踉跄着仰面倒在了地上。但他仍然紧紧抱着金妮，她尖叫着想用双手稳住自己。她听见他咒骂一声，她重重落到地上时，也忍不住骂了一句。她的膝盖和手都火辣辣的疼。西里斯在咳嗽，不知是因为她压在他的身上，还是因为摔倒。她从他身上爬了下来，他们沉默躺在那里，只能听到他的咳嗽声和她粗重的呼吸声。

      “我喝多了。”西里斯承认道。“对不起。”

      “我也是。”过了一会儿后，她赞同道。

      在西里斯令人头晕目眩的亲吻之后，她仍然能感觉到酒精让血液嗡嗡作响。金妮用一只手捂着脑袋，想理清思绪。

      “西里斯？”

      “嗯？”

      “我觉得我需要一些时间。”她轻声说。“你说得对，我没准备好，我仍然……我不知道。这一切发生得太快了。”

      他看着她，她也看着他。她这才意识到，他们都躺在地上，看起来一定很滑稽。她的膝盖可能在流血，她知道他的后背明天早晨一定会淤青。西里斯伸出手，握住了她的另一只手。

      “无论你何时准备好，我都在。”

      “真的吗？事情总是会变化的，西里斯，我们都很清楚。”金妮轻声说。

      西里斯做了个鬼脸，翻身趴在地上。他低头看向她，露出灿烂的笑容，令她屏住了呼吸。

      “你真是疯了，亲爱的。”西里斯对她说。“对我来说，过去二十几年里唯一没有改变的东西就是我对你的爱。而且我认为，既然你不止一次为我以身犯险——”

      “你还——”

      “我觉得我们可以的。你还年轻。”见她想反驳，他对她嘘了一声。“虽然不如以前那么年轻，但……还是很年轻。我就是需要见到你。你知道吗，我喝醉酒而且在你身边时，我就会做傻事。”

      “我完全支持你做的那些傻事。”金妮笑着说。“你有一次喝醉酒时，你对我说过你爱我。”

      “确实。”他赞同道，拨弄着她的一缕头发。

      金妮笑了笑，然后咬住了下唇。她觉得很宁静，这种感觉真好。

      “你喝醉酒的时候，你还要我改变过去，嫁给你。”

      他扬起了眉毛，但他似乎毫不惊讶。

      “我爸在走廊里发现了我们，你喝多了。我想那是我四五年级时的事。”金妮笑着对他说。

      “哦，见鬼。”他抱怨道。

      他们都笑了起来，她凑过去想吻他，却在即将碰到他的嘴唇时停了下来。

      “你真的觉得我们合适吗？”

      他似乎真的在思考这个问题，灰眼睛微微朦胧。接着，西里斯握紧她的手，露出了坏笑。

      “我不知道我们到底合不合适。但是我们太他妈近了。”

      金妮这回吻上了他的唇。

 

[1] 原歌曲为Nat “King” Cole演唱的一首名为《l-o-v-e》的爵士歌曲，酒醉的莱姆斯修改了部分歌词。


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章** **逃离现实的假日**

 

 

      2002年8月13日

 

      常春藤攀着小屋侧面的窗沿，一直爬到了蓝色屋顶。金妮走向这栋小房子时，这是她注意到的第一样东西，也是她离开时看到的最后一样东西。常春藤是深绿色的，但是金妮知道，它一定是某种魔法植物，因为它偶尔会开出白色和紫色的花。

      这不像西弗勒斯的做派，一直让金妮困惑不已。但是，她必须记起来，现在的西弗勒斯和她1978年在霍格沃茨所关心的朋友西弗勒斯不太一样。他竟然爱上了园艺。一天晚上，他们喝茶时，他向她坦白，他以前并不喜欢，不过他现在不用一直担心战争、死亡和未履行的承诺了，他发现园艺令人放松。

      “几乎和熬制魔药一样令人放松。”他对她说，露出了熟悉的坏笑，她惊讶地咯咯笑了起来。

      金妮从常春藤看向西弗勒斯。他从房子里走出来，搓掉了手上残留的泥土。他们经常在各自家里或对角巷碰面，今天是在他的家。她今天过来并没有令他惊讶，但是，她走过去时，发现他正在给一株植物换盆，着实令她大吃一惊。他跪在潮湿的泥土里，头上戴着一顶难看的草帽。

      他长长的鹰钩鼻甚至被晒伤了。

      金妮坐在花园的一张桌子旁，等着他收拾好，然后他们就能像往常一样聊天了。他在她对面坐下，一只装着柠檬水的大水罐给她倒了一杯水。她不禁露出了笑容。

      “你让我想起了我妈。”金妮对他说。

      西弗勒斯对她眯起了眼睛。

      “或者是纳威。”她继续说道。“你要和他在草药学方面合伙吗？”

      “真有趣，吉妮维娅。”西弗勒斯冷冷地说，但他的语气并无不快。

      “如果你想让哪个人加入我们的话，我相信我可以做些安排——”

      “我很感激你的真诚提议。”他干巴巴地说，挥手给自己倒了一杯柠檬水。“但是我必须拒绝。我这辈子已经受够韦斯莱了，我在学校也见够了隆巴顿，我不想和他坐下来讨论植物。”

      “你知道吧，我就是一个韦斯莱。”金妮说，她喝了一口水，靠在了椅子里。

      太阳出来了，今天天气很好。她闭上眼睛，将脸转向阳光的方向。今天十分适合待在外面，无论做园艺还是打魁地奇，或者单纯地与朋友待在一起。虽然金妮取笑西弗勒斯，可她并不会因他独处时让微风和暖意落在他的后背上而责备他。

      “不算，我仍然觉得你是斯泰尔斯。”

      听到这句话，金妮睁开了眼睛。西弗勒斯很少提起他们在霍格沃茨的时候。她也绝口不提，她知道他不愿想起莉莉和加入伏地魔势力所表现出来的软弱。他曾经年轻而愚蠢，他现在完全不同了。金妮十分肯定，因为他救了莉莉的儿子，所以他才原谅了自己没能救她。

      只有这样，金妮才能解释西弗勒斯为什么如此不同，如此冷静。他偶尔会发火，但是跟她在一起时几乎不会。他现在似乎过得很好，不再整日将莉莉和邓布利多的死亡揣在心里，而不去好好生活。

      “你真的这样看我吗？”她问。

      西弗勒斯用黑眼睛看向她，然后缓慢地点了点头。

      “我从没把你当成韦斯莱。”西弗勒斯用指头敲着桌子。“哪怕我不确定是你的时候，你一年级时在我的魔药课上表现很好，看起来马上要吓得尿裤子——”

      “嘿！不公平，你第一节课对我真的很残忍！”金妮笑道，责备地指着他。

      “对，红发女性一直令我困扰。”西弗勒斯轻声说。

      金妮悲伤地笑了笑。看见西弗勒斯脸色苍白，头发乌黑，眼神锐利，却不再穿厚重斗篷和黑色衣服，这副样子真的很古怪。他已经摘掉了草帽，但仍然和金妮过去熟悉的样子不同。他对她也更加敞开了。她不会说出来，她觉得他也不会说，但是金妮觉得，他将她当成了他的好友。他们的关系一直很扭曲，但最后一战结束之后，他们的关系改变了。

      一切都改变了。

      金妮立刻想到了西里斯，她忍不住看了一眼赫敏在她生日时送她的手表。她今天没多少时间和西弗勒斯在一起，但是她想在休假前见一见他。西弗勒斯好像看出了她的想法，他皱着嘴唇，朝她靠了过去。

      “布莱克让你去见他了？”

      金妮咬住了嘴唇。

      “但是有点不情愿？”西弗勒斯的嘴皱得更厉害了。“我记得你和我说过，他明确告诉过你，他不想你去的吧？”

      “我什么都没和你说过，你这个聒噪的家伙。”金妮厉声说。

      西弗勒斯微微扬起一条眉毛，金妮叹了口气。

      “对不起，我只是……”她用手拄着脑袋。“你偷听了我和莱姆斯的聊天。”

      西弗勒斯只是用手指敲了敲桌子。

      “无论如何，西里斯确实想让我去。我们已经计划好几个月了。”

      “如果他现在不想让你去，你或许就不应该去。”西弗勒斯简单地说。

      他站了起来，走向花园里一株明艳的花朵。他用长指轻轻抚摸着花瓣，而金妮努力控制着怒火。

      “谢谢你的安慰，西弗勒斯，可我觉得现在打退堂鼓有点晚了。”

      “我觉得自己好像一只爱八卦的老母鸡。”西弗勒斯讥笑道。“但是，如果他突然让你留在家里，我觉得一定有正当理由，虽然布莱克很蠢。”

      西弗勒斯说得对。他跟金妮从来都是直来直去，虽然她没有提到西里斯对她的拜访突然改变主意的事，但他知道，这件事对她十分重要。西里斯上周来信，让她放假时别来找他了，打那以后，她就一直心情沉重。

      这次旅行已经计划了几个月。西里斯和金妮在罗恩和赫敏的婚礼上意识到他们可以交往后，就一直保持频繁联系。但是西里斯必须回到意大利，他在那里为缄默人工作，而金妮必须回归训练。他们每天通信，偶尔通过飞路聊上几分钟。可这还不够。所以他们计划了一次旅行。金妮会去意大利待上一个星期，西里斯也不工作了。他们要从那里启程。

      所以金妮上周打开信，发现他让她把旅行改期，她觉得很惊讶。在那之后，他只通过信件与她交流，但是他越来越急切地不让她去意大利，让她把时间推到月底，或者九月和十月。她越来越伤心，也更加下定了决心。他们已经三个月没见了，西里斯为什么突然不想见她？毕竟是他计划了这场旅行，他让她来意大利时住在他的公寓里。

      金妮知道，这次旅行会对他们的关系产生重大影响。她知道西里斯也知道。这将是他们第一次待在一起，不被他人打扰。没有家人会打扰他们，也没有过去会毁掉他们的欢乐时光。这也会是金妮第一次与西里斯过夜，他们都不是懵懂的少年了，她不再是未成年，他不会因为与教子的前女友发生肉体关系而感到愧疚。

      她舔了舔嘴唇，喝了一口柠檬水。

      “如果他不想让我去，意味着我更应该去呢。”她振奋地说。“如果出了什么问题呢？”

      “布莱克一直有点问题。”西弗勒斯露出了坏笑。“我觉得哪怕是你也解决不了。”

      金妮忍不住皱起了嘴角。

     

-*.*.*-

 

      之后，他们又在西弗勒斯的小屋外面随便聊了聊。他谈起了魔法部创造的新魔药和霍格沃茨仍在进行的修复。金妮不知道经历了最后一战的霍格沃茨还会不会恢复原样，但西弗勒斯说得好像很有希望。她谈论着她的魁地奇比赛、粉丝和忙碌，金妮加入球队之后，杂志经常刊登与她有关的难听传闻，她给他讲了一个可怕的故事。西弗勒斯轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，然后邀请她进去吃晚餐。

      不过她该走了。即将落山的太阳投下了橘红色的光辉。魔法部制定了新的条例，所以她必须先去幻影移形中心，然后才能去其他国家。这是一栋庞大的建筑，登记你要去往的国家，在指定的时间，一位魔法部职员会把你从一个国家带到另一个国家。赫敏简单粗暴地将其比作机场，但金妮从没坐过飞机，不太明白她的朋友在说什么。

      大约一个小时后，她才得到允许，可以幻影移形到意大利，她紧紧抓住送她幻影移形的中年女人的胳膊，然后又用了半个小时从这里幻影移形到佛罗伦萨，西里斯就在这里。她有些担忧他不会等她，但是，她去拜访西弗勒斯之前，把行李寄给了他，他知道她会来。被吸进狭窄管道的感觉消失后，金妮立刻为下一位到达的巫师腾出了地方。

      “我讨厌幻影移形。”她喃喃道，用手捂着额头。

      一位守卫为她指了出口。到达和离开的巫师排成一列列长队。孩子在哭喊，大人在笑。她能听见翻开报纸的声音和排队等候的人们在交谈。外面还是黄昏。金妮继续朝出口走去，留意着西里斯是否在大楼里等她。但是，她走到门口也没看见他。金妮将头发挽成发髻，走到外面，然后停了下来。

      她周围的一切就是佛罗伦萨，这里太美了，简直令她无法呼吸。

      她身后的幻影移形大楼看起来像一间荒废的商店，但它位于一条十分热闹的街上，当地人和游客似乎都在逛街。她从没见过佛罗伦萨的植物，这里的空气似乎都和国内不同。金妮立刻想到了埃及，那里有多么不一样，她知道，这将是铭记一辈子的经历。那也是她最后一次去那么远的地方出国旅行。

      她深吸了一口气，将手放在胸口，闭上了眼睛。金妮的周围是熙熙攘攘的街头生活，她只想好好品味，然后继续寻找西里斯。然而，她睁开眼睛时，他就在她的面前。

      “你好呀，美人。”

      金妮笑了，她向他走去，他也朝她走了过来。西里斯立刻将她拉进怀里，亲吻了她。她绷紧了身体，她能感觉到他的手在她的后背上的热度，西里斯的另一条胳膊也搂住她时，她立刻放松了。害怕他不会出现，害怕她不听他的话，执意前来意大利是一个错误，这些担忧和恐惧全都烟消云散了。她就应该来到这里，和他一起。

      西里斯没有立刻放开她。他捧着她的脸，更深地吻着她。金妮贴着他的嘴唇，发出一声叹息，她抓着他的衬衫，将他拉近。他将手伸进她的发丝，解开了她的发髻。他用手指抚摸着她的卷发，结束了这个吻，与她额头相贴。他仍然闭着眼睛，但是他的脸颊泛红，唇上挂着一抹浅笑。

      她的身体因这一吻而感到前所未有的刺痛和渴望。金妮感受到的渴望十分强烈，她需要时间喘口气，让头脑清醒。她靠在他身上，将脑袋搭在他的肩头，他又搂住了她。他们沉默地站在一起，金妮能听到他快得不同寻常的心跳声。

      “我的宝贝。”他轻声说，紧紧抱了抱她，然后松开了她。

      但是他握住了她的手。

      他们没有说话，但金妮忍不住露出了傻笑。西里斯哈哈大笑，用另一只手抚摸她的脸颊和脖子，然后紧紧抓住她的肩膀，仿佛他不敢相信她真的和他在一起似的。

      说实话，她也无法相信她和他一起在佛罗伦萨了。金妮咬着嘴唇，想掩盖笑意，然后朝西里斯打量了一番。他看起来很好，很健康，有些晒黑了。夹杂着几缕灰发的黑色头发与白衬衫形成了鲜明对比，没有完全扣上的扣子令她心跳加速。西里斯看起来很好，非常好。

      “你觉得佛罗伦萨怎么样？”西里斯问她，挥了挥胳膊，为她展示这座城市。

      金妮意识到，幻影移形建筑一定就在城市中央。身边的人川流不息，有些人怀里抱着大袋子，另一些人一边吸烟，一边说着意大利语，还有一些人安静地享受这个美好的夜晚。建筑都亮起了灯，天空现在变成了深蓝色，使这片区域有一种艺术感。金妮想到要探索这座城市，就觉得很兴奋。

      不过，她看向西里斯时，只是耸了耸肩。

      “挺好的。”她慢慢地说。“但是肯定不如英——”

      可她还没说完，西里斯就俯下身，再次亲吻了她。这是一个浅尝辄止的吻，他站直身体，舔了舔嘴唇，眸色暗沉。

      “对不起，宝贝。”他喃喃道。“情不自禁。”

      她的身体仿佛充满了热量。这次见到西里斯有些不同，他们看向对方的眼神格外特别。她早就知道，这次旅行会改变他们之间的一切，她从来没有梦想过，这种强烈的情感会如此美妙，此时传遍全身的情感是她从未体验过的。

      她的身体在悸动，只看西里斯还不够。但是金妮知道，她能得到，她能得到她所需要的释放，她能填满从未如此明显的空虚。金妮对于欲望并不陌生，也不羞于启齿。但是，她现在的感觉与欲望大有不同。这是需要，是绝对的，必须得到填补和关照，否则金妮就再也无法理智思考了。她怎么还能站在这里，看着这个英俊的男人，梅林才知道她从何时起就想与他共度余生，她怎么还不扯掉他的衣服——

      他露出了熟悉的野性笑容，金妮从未像现在这样想与西里斯独处。

      “我们回家吧。”她对他说，没发现自己压低了声音，仿佛这是他们之间的秘密。

      西里斯没有犹豫。直接将她带到一条后巷，他回头看了一眼跟在身后的她。

      “近路。”西里斯解释道。“我的住处离这里只有几个街区——”

      恰如西里斯几分钟前的情不自禁，金妮忍不住将西里斯推到了小巷的墙上。他比她高，也比她重，但他根本没有反抗，而是低沉地笑了一声。她把他的脑袋拉低，用力地吻着他，品尝着熟悉的薄荷味，想让他彻底属于自己，哪怕他们稍后还要重回佛罗伦萨的街道。

      他的笑声变成了呻吟，他抓住她的屁股，让她紧紧贴向自己。西里斯从来不任人摆布，他立刻与她调换位置，将她压在小巷的墙上。西里斯轻轻咬着她的脖子，然后落下一个滚烫的吻，她呻吟了起来。

      “好想你。”他贴着她的皮肤轻声说。

      她抓着他的头发，继而搂紧他的脖子。她贴在他的胸前，几乎不能呼吸。她的手指在他的纽扣上飞跃，想解开它们。

      玻璃碎裂的声音将金妮唤回了现实。她吓了一跳，转头看向巷口。

      “只是玻璃。”西里斯嘟哝道，吻着她脖子上的血管。

      “西里斯。”她轻声说，很惊讶她竟然喘得这么厉害。“我们得回到你的住处。”

      他抬头看着她，金妮觉得自己要融化了。她从未见过他的眼睛呈现出这种灰色，更深，但是其中有一圈浅灰色。如果他坚持，金妮觉得她拒绝不了。他可以立刻在巷子里占有她，又有什么要紧——

      “你说得对，这边走。”

      他将她轻轻放到地上，用手抓了抓头发，然后朝他们刚才前进的方向点了点头。金妮清了清喉咙，然后跟上了他，趁他们穿过另一条熙攘的街道前，极力抚平头发。

      西里斯的公寓距幻影移形大楼有三个半街区。金妮之所以这么清楚，是因为她逼自己数着街区，看清他们所走的路，记住路过的商店。因为他们虽然在满是人车的街上，西里斯仍然会故意触碰她，用手指划过她的掌心，然后与她十指相扣。这样简单的触碰快要把金妮逼疯了。她的心跳得很快，嘴也很干，梅林啊，西里斯终于把他的公寓指给她看时，她差点哭出来。

      这是一栋漂亮的建筑，比金妮迄今为止见到的建筑都要古老。它是深红色的，有着白色的门窗。西里斯没用钥匙，而是将拇指贴在门把手上。大门立刻开了，金妮扬起了眉毛，这栋建筑是由巫师管理的。

      他们爬上两层楼梯后，西里斯点点头，打开了通往走廊的门。除了西里斯的公寓，这层楼还有另一间公寓，但是金妮无法集中精神，因为西里斯打开了他公寓的门，示意她进去。他关上他们身后的门，金妮一直背对着他，突然紧张了起来。

      她正在他的公寓里。她和他一起在佛罗伦萨。什么也阻挡不了他们了。没人会制止他们，哈利不在乎，她可以对西里斯为所欲为，她知道他也会愿意她这样做。这么多年，几十年了。她在霍格沃茨时拒绝他的每次亲吻，她的每次自我克制，现在都要得到偿还了。这有点吓人……

      金妮一边想，一边看向了西里斯。他侧靠在墙上看着她，黑色刘海将将垂到他的眼睛。他的表情格外温柔，她真想知道他是不是也在害怕。金妮希望是的。

      “我有点害怕。”金妮轻声说，在身前扭绞着双手。

      这种感觉很强烈，令人恐惧。西里斯站直了身体，但没有朝她走过来。

      “别吓坏自己，宝贝。我们可以坐下聊聊……”他对她说。“我只是很高兴你来了。”

      “真的吗？”

      “当然。”

      金妮深吸了一口气。

      “你原本不想让我过来。”她指出。

      她想把西弗勒斯的话告诉他，却又觉得不太好，所以她忍住了。

      “我很傻。”西里斯说。“我还以为你知道。”

      玩笑，这是玩笑吗？这并没有让金妮平静下来。她怎么回事？十分钟前巷子里的金妮去哪了？她为什么藏了起来？金妮咬住了嘴唇。

      “来吧，我泡些茶。”西里斯对她笑了笑。

      她点点头，他走向了厨房。然而，他经过她时，停下吻了吻她的嘴唇，然后才继续向前。金妮紧跟在他的身后，看他掰着指关节。

      “你饿吗？我可以给你卖弄一下新学的厨艺。”他回头笑着说。

      “西里斯？”金妮轻声叫道。

      他转过身，抬起胳膊展示他的厨房。这里很明亮，十分干净，可金妮不在乎，他立刻转身打开一个橱柜时，她不禁扬起了眉毛。

      “我可以快点做些……三明治。”橱柜模糊了他的声音。“或者加热吃剩的意大利面……”

      “西里斯？”她又叫道，走进厨房，站在他的身后。

      她将手放在他的背上，她能感觉到紧绷的肌肉。她的触碰令他微微放松，他叹了口气，她露出了浅浅的笑容。

      “我也有点害怕，金。”西里斯坦白。

      她抓住他，让他转身面对自己。真傻，太傻了。他们经历了许多事，相识多年，渴求对方多年，却因为这件事终于发生而感到害怕？金妮又露出了傻笑，西里斯的表情也放松了。他轻声笑了起来，金妮毫不犹豫地上前亲吻了他。

      她又突然浑身发热。他将手伸进她的上衣，抓住她的腰，使她与他下身紧贴，她倒吸了一口气。仅仅是亲吻，就很快令他们气喘吁吁，呻吟不止，这太吓人了。西里斯好像明白她的想法，他攥住她的手，拽着她离开了厨房。她的脸又红又烫，双腿在颤抖，他打开他的卧室门，转身看向她。

      金妮立刻又扑向了西里斯，扯开她在巷子里没敢解开的衬衫纽扣，露出他的胸膛。他发出一声低吼，毫不费力地脱掉她的上衣和裤子，他把她扔到床上时，金妮发现自己身上只剩下内裤了。

      他爬上床，覆上她的身体时，她担忧地打了个哆嗦。金妮能感觉到西里斯，西里斯的全部，她全身都为此而悸动。就好像她要淹死了，而这是她的第一口空气。这正是她所需要的，所渴望的，他吻着她的嘴唇和脖子，她忍不住发出呻吟。他咬着她的肩膀，她扭动着，想要更多接触，但是他的动作极其缓慢。

      他的手在她的身上游走，抚摸她的腿，拨弄着内裤边缘，然后滑过她的腹部。他毫不犹豫地将手伸进胸罩，抓住她的胸部，她猛吸了一口气。这种接触似乎对他产生了同样的影响，她弓起后背，想得到他的更多触碰。

      金妮的双手也无法静止。她抚摸着他的头发和脖子，能感觉他脖子上面的汗水，好像克制自己不去占有她，耗费了他极大体力。之后，她抚摸着他的脊背，发现他还穿着内裤时，她抱怨了一声。

      “脱掉。”她嘶哑地命令。

      他还没来得及反应，她的手指就有了动作。内裤刚脱掉，她的双腿就缠上了他的腰。他的皮肤很烫，在失去理智之前，她还想要更多，更多接触，更多西里斯。

      他们的动作急切而狂乱，仿佛他们都在害怕有人会突然闯入，对他们板起脸，让他们停止。西里斯似乎对她的胸部着了迷，亲吻，舔弄，揉捏，然后她不耐烦地撞了撞他的下身。

      “西里斯。”她看着他的眼睛呻吟道。

      他露出那种熟悉的坏笑，用手扯掉她的内裤，她紧绷了身体，所有感觉都增强了。

      接着，她开始沉沦，沉沦，沉沦在西里斯之中。

 

-*.*.*-

 

      第二天早上她醒来时，阳光温暖地落在她的脸上。金妮睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现日头高悬，她将头转到一边。西里斯还在她旁边裹着被子睡着，黑发因为昨晚而凌乱不堪。想到昨晚，金妮笑着伸了个懒腰。她的身体很疼，却令人愉快。

      金妮俯下身，赤裸的身体拂过西里斯，在他耳朵下面吻了一下。她昨晚很快就知道，这是他的敏感点。果然，西里斯不由自主地打了个哆嗦。他睁开一只眼睛，眯起眼睛看着她，她笑了。

      “我昨晚或许应该把窗户和窗帘都关上，嗯？”他沙哑地嘟哝道。

      金妮耸了耸肩，并没有被楼下街道的声音干扰，西里斯伸出手，拂去她眼前的一缕红发卷发。他似乎陷入了沉思，她能感觉到胸膛里的心跳。

      “你在想什么？”她轻声问他。

      西里斯抬起身，吻了吻她的嘴唇。

      “这样真好。”

      金妮握住他放在她脸上的手，将它拿到唇边，在上面落下一个吻。她松开西里斯的手时，他在床上坐起来，像她刚才那样伸了个懒腰。西里斯看了一眼打开的窗户，赤身裸体地站了起来。金妮吹了一声口哨，西里斯转过身，皱起眉头，然后对她眨了眨眼。

      “现在该去探索佛罗伦萨了，是不是？”西里斯问，向与卧室相连的浴室走去。

      “一定要去吗？”金妮叫道，翻身仰面躺在床上。

      微风和煦，阳光明媚。她已经有一段时间没和她喜欢的男人在一起了，她也许久不曾满足于赤身裸体，不着急把衣服穿上。和哈利分手后，她与她魁地奇球队的一名运动员短暂地有过一段，但是毫无意义，现在和西里斯共度一夜后，她知道那确实毫无意义。

      西里斯走出浴室，用手理着头发。他一看见她，就扬起眉毛，打量着她的身体，然后才与她对视。她以同样的方式扬起眉毛，西里斯厚脸皮地朝她笑了。

      “宝贝，我在佛罗伦萨生活快一年了。如果你接下来六天都想待在我的公寓里，我们就不需要离开。”

      金妮翻身面对着他，抬起脑袋，咬着嘴唇。西里斯很快就跳回床上，掀开她身上的被子，啃咬她的脖子。他的手指在她身上挠痒，她尖声大笑起来。金妮想挣脱他，却发现自己轻易就被压制了。

      “混蛋。”她咯咯笑着叫道，他放声大笑。“从我身上下来！”

      “金妮，亲爱的。”西里斯喃喃道，在她的脖子上落下一个吻，气氛立刻改变了。

      下一个吻更加往下，他松开她的手腕，抓住了她的屁股。

      “我知道你不是那个意思。”他贴着她的皮肤轻声说。

      她几乎忍不住呻吟了。

     

-*.*.*-

 

      快吃晚饭时，他们终于离开了他的公寓。西里斯给她做了一顿迟到的午饭，准备好之后，他们就出发了。当然，他们花了差不多两个小时做准备。西里斯似乎不准备放过她，无论她在洗澡，梳头发，还是穿衣服。她所做的每一件事都能换来一个吻，一个暗示的触碰，或是一个意味深长的眼神。

      她从未遇到过这么专注的人，她发现她也不想让他离开自己的视线。她坐在料理台上，看着他给她做饭，在他将三明治掉到地上时哈哈大笑，因为她用故事分散了他的注意力。他穿衣服时，她也加入进来，帮他扣上衬衫扣子，然后是裤子，她的手指停留的时间太长了。她坐在浴室柜台上帮他刮胡子，他用手扶着她的大腿，帮她保持平衡。这使她想起了他们在霍格沃茨时，她帮他刮胡子的事，他似乎也记得，因为他们又亲吻和爱抚了一阵。

      不过，他们终于来到外面时，天气仍然很温暖。他们刚走出大楼，金妮就深吸了一口气，看着繁忙的街道和人群。她能听见远处汽车的喇叭声，街上许多餐馆都有露天座位。西里斯朝她喊了一声，她小跑着跟了上去，没有意识到他走到了她的前面。

      “跟上，小朋友。”西里斯说。

      金妮对他眯起了眼睛。

      “真有趣，布莱克。”

      “我想带你去看一些建筑。麻瓜建造它们的方式真是令人叹为观止。”

      西里斯说话时，金妮抬头看着他。他面露笑容，环顾着周围的餐馆和建筑。

      “还有喷泉和雕像；你总是能偶尔碰到它们。我最初几个月不工作时，在这里就是这样生活的。我无聊得发疯，所以就四处走走，看看我能找到什么。这里有一些巫师经营的商店，但是它们之间的距离很远，也很少，和对角巷不一样。但是里面的东西……怎么了？”

      西里斯发现金妮正看着他，暗自发笑。

      “没什么，没什么。”她说，示意他继续说下去。

      “不，怎么了？我的鼻子上有什么吗？你的个头只能看到我的鼻孔。”

      “噢，闭嘴吧。”金妮咯咯笑道，推了他一把。“我就是喜欢听你讲述这座城市。”

      “你刚才在笑话我。”他说。“拿我当笑料。”

      “我以前怎么没发现你这么敏感。”金妮取笑道。

      西里斯笑着翻了个白眼。他把手插进口袋，又看了一眼街上的建筑。一些开着的窗户传来音乐和电视的声音，还有一些是孩子的哭声或笑声。街上也一样热闹。西里斯又看向了她。

      “我看得出来，你爱这座城市。”她对他说。“你很高兴你的工作把你带到这里吧？”

      他思考了一下她的问题，然后点了点头。

      “我确实爱这座城市；它和我去过的地方都不一样。我没怎么旅行过……这是我一直想做的事。”西里斯坦诚地说。

      金妮记得他对她说过这样的话，他希望他们离开霍格沃茨后可以一起旅行。她觉得他们终于做到了。

      “我真高兴你来了。”西里斯轻声对她说，从后面抱住了她。

      他的嘴唇贴在她的耳边，金妮向后靠在他的身上。

      “很高兴。”他咬了咬她的耳朵，然后放开了她，与她继续漫步。

     

-*.*.*-

 

      他们没花多长时间探索佛罗伦萨。在看了一些历史建筑和雕像后，西里斯的手开始不安分起来，虽然他假装自己很喜欢给她做导游。当她重复问了他好几遍问题，他都没回应，她转身发现他在盯着她的屁股时，她认为是时候结束，返回他的公寓了。

      她也不会抱怨。

      西里斯在公寓附近的一家当地商店买了一些酒，然后他们舒服地靠在沙发上。他们坐在相反方向，双腿交缠在一起，手里各拿着一杯酒，麻瓜音响里传出低沉的爵士音乐，西里斯说这个音响他在霍格沃茨时就用了。

      “真奇怪。”他透过半闭的眼睛看着她。“这是我们第一次相处得这么融洽……可能是有史以来吧。”

      金妮对酒杯笑了起来。

      “我们这次旅行一直在上床，西里斯。”

      “我没有抱怨。”

      她咧嘴笑了，他也坏笑起来。他们静默了一阵，金妮喝了一口葡萄酒，甜美的味道在她的味蕾上绽放。西里斯也喝着酒，一边跟着音响里的歌曲哼唱，一边在她腿上划着图案。

      “西里斯？”

      “嗯？”

      金妮摇晃着杯子里的酒，想谨慎地引出她想谈论的话题。他从未与她提起，也没和她认识的任何人说过。

      “你为缄默人做什么工作？”

      他的手指停了下来。

      “金，你知道我不能说。”他说，但她激烈地摇了摇头。

      “一定和帷幔有关吧？”

      房间里只剩下了音乐声，接着，西里斯点了点头。

      “是的。”

      金妮叹了口气。

      “那缄默人为什么不试图联系我？我也进过帷幔。”

      西里斯沉思一会儿后，似乎有了决定。

      “看，宝贝。”他说。“对于这个话题，我不能说太多。但是……我告诉他们，如果我为他们工作，他们必须不去找你。”

      “什么？为什么？”金妮惊讶地叫道。

      最后一战之后，西里斯开始为缄默人工作，那大概是四年前的事了。他怎么会在四年前决定这么重要的事？他那时甚至都不和她说话。为什么缄默人会允许他规定条件？

      “我不想让他们打扰你。你有很多事情要——”

      “西里斯——”

      “我在保护你。”西里斯严肃地对她说。“你应该感谢我。”

      “我或许能帮上忙！”

      “我深表怀疑。”他阴沉地回答，喝了一大口酒。

      “他们想从你这里知道什么？”

      “这有什么关系，金？这件事多年来都没有影响你；别让它现在困扰你。”

      金妮愣了一下，西里斯对这件事的态度让她惊讶。

      “你是为他们才来到这里的。”她轻声说。

      “我不会永远为他们工作。”他向她保证。“我不会永远待在这里。帷幔的事情……你帮不了他们。我就是不想让他们去找你。”

      她看着他，知道他在说实话。她发现他在为他们工作时，突然感到十分好奇，因为帷幔还在那里，只是被遮盖了。她讨厌帷幔，讨厌它的存在。如果能帮忙毁掉帷幔，她愿意为缄默人工作。

      想到这里，金妮靠过去，攥了攥西里斯的手。见他露出笑容，她又靠了回去，继续喝酒。她闭上眼睛，因为自己刚才的念头咯咯笑了起来。

      “你在笑什么？”西里斯问她，又开始在她的腿上划着图案。

      金妮叹了口气，拂去脸上的头发。

      “我们在霍格沃茨的时候，我从没想过我会这样。”她停顿了一下，西里斯看向她。“我从没想过我们会这样在一起。”

      他发出了温柔的声音。

      “你知道你要救我吗？你和我们一起在学校的时候？”

      金妮舔着嘴唇，摇了摇头。她试图回想，是什么让她意识到她能救西里斯，她是什么时候意识到她也许无法改变过去，可她能改变还没经历的未来。

      “是莱姆斯。”她意识到。

      哦，莱姆斯。西里斯和金妮都无法否认，莱姆斯他们疯狂中的理智，只有他才能将他们联结在一起。

      她努力回忆着，嘴角浮现出温柔的笑意。那似乎是很久以前的事了。

      “我把我的时间旅行告诉了他，但是你已经知道了吧。”西里斯点了点头。“而且……我一定是不小心说漏了嘴，未来并不光明。他很难过，说我必须改变，或者我必须做点什么。”

      金妮皱起了眉头。

      “那时我就知道了，我必须救你。”

      西里斯的手仍然放在她的腿上。他表情奇怪地看着她。

      “怎么了？”

      “我没有信仰。”西里斯对她说，他坐了起来，朝她靠过去。“但我有时觉得你是上天派来的。”

      他轻轻吻了她的嘴唇，正想坐回去，她搂住他的脖子，将他拽了回来。

      “西里斯，我……”

      她想现在就说出来。她总是很难告诉西里斯她爱他，要么因为她不确定，有时因为她知道他不会相信她，亦或是因为她不够勇敢。可就在此刻，金妮想告诉他她有多爱他。虽然她的爱很浓烈，可并不令她惊讶，因为金妮知道，它在她的体内蛰伏多年。也许她第一次真正和那个十七岁的西里斯说话时，也许她初次见到饱受阿兹卡班折磨的他，她发现他为了哈利从地狱般的监狱里逃出来时，她就爱他了。

      但爱一直存在。

      “宝贝。”他贴着她的嘴唇轻声说，仿佛他知道她的挣扎。

      他覆在她身上，将她推倒在沙发上，亲吻着她。她的酒杯掉到了地上，但是谁也没有在意，因为还有更重要的事要做。

     

-*.*.*-

 

      那天晚上，她喘着粗气惊醒了，思绪很乱。

      “西里斯。”她在夜色里轻声说。

      她浑身僵硬，强逼自己冷静下来。外面很黑，楼下的街道鸦雀无声。公寓里没有灯光，也许是黑暗令她更加惊慌。她梦见他走了，帷幔又将他带走了。

_而你要给我们你和西里斯·布莱克一起生活的希望。_

      金妮翻了个身，在黑暗中寻找西里斯的身影。她坚定地想忽略帷幔的存在和它对她人生的重要影响，提起帷幔使她感到不安，而且显然影响了她。她为什么要提起这个话题？

      金妮伸出手，立刻找到了西里斯，他仰面睡在离她不到一英寸的地方，张开的嘴里发出轻轻的鼾声。她在黑暗中只能看到他的轮廓，但是能摸到他，就能帮助她冷静下来了。

      “西里斯？”金妮又轻声说道，往他身边靠了靠，将头搭在他的胸前。

      他在睡梦中喃喃地说了些她听不懂的话，但是他用胳膊抱紧了她，仿佛出于本能。她用手指抚摸着他的身体，感受着他的胸膛、手臂和脖子，他的脉搏在稳定地跳动。她用手指抚摸着他长出胡茬的下巴、鼻子和落到额头上的头发。金妮希望这样能让她更加平静，他真的和她在一起，但是，她的心里仍然有一种恐惧的感觉。

      “西里斯？”

      她的声音唤醒了他，他微微动了动。西里斯仍然睡意朦胧，只是紧紧抱着金妮，含糊地说了些什么，然后又闭上了眼睛。

      “西里斯。”她的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，她的心跳得很快。“我爱你，西里斯·布莱克。”

      在黑暗之中，哪怕处于半睡半醒的状态，他好像也露出了笑容。

      “我也爱你。”他喃喃道，然后轻轻打起了鼾。

     

-*.*.*-

 

      金妮第二天醒来时，并不像前一天那么晚。她很惊讶，因为她半夜醒来后过了好一会儿才又睡着。窗户开着，金妮能感觉到风比昨天凉爽一些。乌云笼罩着天空。看起来要下雨了，她皱着眉头想。她转过身，想叫醒西里斯，把糟糕的天气告诉他，让他知道他们有更多时间进行室内活动了，可她惊讶地发现，西里斯没躺在她身边。她急忙坐起来，见他坐在床尾，用手抱着脑袋。

      “西里斯？”

      他好像没听见她，像雕像一样一动不动。

      她慢慢爬到他身边，用手摸着他的后背。他颤抖地吸了口气，把金妮吓了一跳。

      “嘿，你还好吗？”她轻声说。

      西里斯勉强点了点头。他抬起头时，她觉得很担忧，出了什么问题。他眯起眼睛看着她，似乎极力想露出一丝笑容。

      “怎么了？”金妮用另一只手拨开了他额头上潮湿的卷发。

      发现他的皮肤很烫，她愣住了。

      “你病了吗？”他没有回答。“西里斯？请让我帮你。我应该去找治疗师吗？”

      他似乎没法做出回应，金妮越来越焦虑了。她下了床，跪在他面前。他似乎在发抖，出汗，抽搐。这不仅仅是普通流感或宿醉的症状。

      “商店。”他喃喃道。“对面。买点药。”

      她扬起了眉毛。

      “麻瓜的药？”

      他点了点头。

      “拜托，金。”

      这就够了。她随手拿过他的衬衫和地上的一条短裤穿上。金妮离开前转身看向西里斯，他仍然捧着脑袋。

      “我保证马上就回来。”她跑过去吻了吻他滚烫的额头，然后离开了公寓。

      金妮非常肯定，她跑去商店的速度是前所未有的。但是对她来说，一切都很陌生。瓶子上大多写着意大利文，金妮根本不认识，她尝试对柜台后面的老妇人描述她需要什么，因为她不会说意大利语，老妇人也不知道她在说什么。金妮沮丧地吼了一声，正准备把柜台上的全部瓶子都买下来，一对美国夫妇恰好在此时走了进来。

      他们帮金妮找到了她要找的东西，金妮扔下一些从西里斯的柜子上拿的麻瓜零钱，又跑回了他的公寓。他显然将她加入了自己的安全系统，因为她将手指放在大门上，门就开了。她跑上二楼，冲进公寓，然后跌跌撞撞地停了下来。

      “你是谁？”金妮问，立刻从裤腰里拿出魔杖，指着面前的男人。

      她从没见过他，不过他看到她的魔杖，似乎觉得很有趣，他的浅绿色眼睛似乎比她知道得更多。西里斯在卧室里咳嗽的声音让金妮颤抖了一下，她稍微放下魔杖，更仔细地看了看面前的男人。

      “你是缄默人。”她眯着眼睛说。

      “什么暴露了我？”他问，对她轻轻一笑。

      如果金妮多花点时间看他，许多东西都会将他暴露。他的灰发很长，虽然他看上去比金妮大不了十岁。他的身上有一种惊人的魔力，与麦格不相上下。他还让金妮觉得他就像一只小鸟，一瞬间就能飞走，消失。但是，是他的眼睛暴露了他。

      “西里斯怎么了？”

      那人扬起眉毛，然后又垂了下去。

      “他没和你说？”男人摇了摇头。“愚蠢的人。”

      金妮很想质问他。

      “怎么回事？”她厉声说。

      “我叫阿诺德·麦克利尔——”

      “我才不管——”

      “阿诺德，我需要你！”卧室里传来一声叫喊。

      阿诺德冲进卧室，金妮紧随其后，手里还拿着魔杖。怎么回事？她在阿诺德身后看不见西里斯，他太高大了，可他弯下腰时，她就看到了他。到处都是血。金妮像中咒一样停了下来，极力克制着本能，不让自己因为这种气味呕吐。她一直看着躺在地上的西里斯。

      他像纸一样苍白，手指无助地抓着地板，翻着白眼。金妮知道，他一定要死了。她无法呼吸，也无法思考。阿诺德对另一个她没来得及注意的男人点了点头。她盯着西里斯时，他们一定说了什么，因为那个陌生男人紧紧抓住西里斯的胳膊，带着他幻影移形了。金妮刚想说话，阿诺德抓住了她的胳膊。

      “抓紧。”他命令道。

      他们噼啪一声消失了。

     

-*.*.*-

 

      他们在附近由缄默人管理的一栋建筑里，这里有治疗师照顾西里斯。这是阿诺德告诉她的，他强迫她在门厅里坐下，保证他会很快回来继续和她说。一个女人坐在房间另一头的桌子后面，似乎根本没有注意到金妮，也没有注意到白色地砖上一直延伸到里屋的血迹，他们不让金妮进去。

      她一动不动地坐在座位上，震惊慢慢消退了。如果她思考一下发生的事情，也想不出合理的解释。他显然是病了。可是血迹……那是怎么来的？那些缄默人怎么知道来找他？他是故意让她离开公寓的？

      他为什么生病？西里斯应该对她说什么，是阿诺德很惊讶他还没告诉她的？为什么那个愚蠢的家伙阿诺德比她更了解西里斯的健康？

      他在隐瞒什么？

      这些问题在她的脑海里反复出现，金妮终于受不了了。她从座位上站了起来，没有理会秘书的尖锐目光，走进了里屋。一条长长的走廊映入眼帘，两侧有许多门。金妮泰然自若，在每个门口寻找西里斯，寻找能解答她的问题的人。

      她刚走到第六扇门，阿诺德就在走廊尽头出现了。他径直走向她，对她笑了笑，好像他知道她会尝试这样做似的。

      “我要请你回布莱克先生的住处去。”

      “不可能。”她厉声说。

      “你没有选择，韦斯莱小姐。”

      “你怎么认识我？”金妮红着脸叫道。“西里斯在哪儿？他还好吗？”

      “还好。”阿诺德回答。“但是他最不需要的就是你去找他。”

      “为什么？”

      “他在治疗。给他一天时间治疗。”

      “让我见他。”

      “我恐怕不——”

      “如果你不让我见西里斯，你会比现在更害怕。”金妮吼道。

      阿诺德停顿了一下，看起来几乎要笑了。他在笑话她，金妮很想打他，伤害他，这时，他示意她跟上自己。她跑着跟在他的身后，心跳得很快，他打开一扇门，让她先进去。

      房间里空荡荡的，只有一个壁炉。

      “这是什么？我不会离开的。”

      “当然。”阿诺德挥动魔杖，一把椅子出现了。“金斯莱先生马上就来。”

      “金斯莱？什么？为什么？”金妮这辈子从没这样困惑过。

      “金斯莱近年来是首席缄默人之一。”阿诺德对她说。“我把最近的事情告诉了他，你会愿意和他谈谈。”

      “我不想和金斯莱谈——”

      “对，你想见布莱克先生。”阿诺德第一次表露出了不耐烦。“你必须先和金斯莱谈谈。”

      阿诺德没有等他回答，就离开房间，随手关上了门，他没有锁门，很肯定她会待在原地。她咬着嘴唇，不知道怎么办才好，这时，她听到身后传来了一声咳嗽。金妮转过身，跪了下来。金斯莱的光头出现在火焰中，他的耳环闪闪发亮，眼睛十分友善。

      “金妮。”他点点头，打着招呼。

      “金斯莱，怎么回事？”

      金斯莱摇了摇头。

      “我必须快点说，金妮，我没想到会有这段插曲，我十分钟后要去见部长。但是请相信我，缄默人让你做什么，你就做什么。阿诺德和他的同伴都是好人——”

      “金斯莱，西里斯怎么回事？”她叫道。

      “你知道我们不应该和你说这些的吧？”金斯莱问道，看着她的反应。

      “反正西里斯也会告诉我。”她自信地对他说。

      金斯莱没有回答，她对他眯起眼睛，他叹了口气。

      “他应该告诉你。他早就应该……西里斯病得很重，金妮。”金斯莱轻声对她说。“帷幔对他有着某种控制，一种使他病得很厉害的强大魔法，会突然而有力地落到他身上。我们的治疗师是能照顾他的最合适人选。”

      “你在说什么？帷幔怎么控制他了？他为什么不告诉我？是什么害他生病的？”

      金斯莱似乎很为难，不知道该和她说什么。他又叹了口气。

      “我们会治好他的，金妮。”金斯莱向她保证。“但是你必须回他的公寓去。必须。我向你保证，你待在这里对他毫无益处。”

      金妮的血液变冷了。

      “你是什么意思？”她轻声问。

      “就是我说的意思。我没有言外之意，金妮，你可以相信我。明天西里斯好些的时候，阿诺德会联系你。我得赶紧走了，请别为难他们。我们再聊。”

      金斯莱消失了，只剩下金妮跪在熊熊燃烧的壁炉前，觉得比之前更迷茫了。

      没过多久，她把飞路粉扔进火里，喊着莱姆斯的名字。她环顾着空荡荡的客厅，能听到另一个房间传来婴儿明妮的哭声，但她又大声叫了莱姆斯的名字，她几欲发狂，对其他都没法在意了。

      一分钟后，他出现了，看到金妮的头在壁炉里时，他显得很困惑。莱姆斯蹲在壁炉旁，看着她的样子，表情越来越担忧。金妮能想象出她现在什么样子，她看起来一定很害怕。

      “金妮，一切还好吗？西里斯在哪儿？”

      她摇了摇头，想说话，却发现她说不出来。一滴眼泪顺着她的脸颊滑了下来，她突然觉得筋疲力尽。

      “发生什么事了？”莱姆斯尽可能地靠近壁炉，大声喊道。

      金妮深吸一口气，又尝试了一次。这一次，她一口气把所有事情都告诉了莱姆斯。他们就一起好好待了两天，他们两个很喜欢对方的陪伴，她昨晚醒来的时候，他还好好的，可她今早醒来，他似乎宿醉、痛苦或病得非常厉害。听到缄默人的出现，莱姆斯眯起了眼睛，接着，金妮说到西里斯的神秘疾病，莱姆斯舒服地坐在壁炉前的地板上，消化着她说的话。

      “但他明天会康复？”莱姆斯问。

      “金斯莱和那个阿诺德说他会的。”她回答，既然莱姆斯知道了一切，看起来还很冷静，她也觉得不那么激动了。

      “有意思。”莱姆斯说。

      金妮看着他陷入沉思，接着，明妮的哭声把他拉回了现实。

      “金，我会按缄默人说的去做。”他对她说。“他们比我们更了解情况，所以他们能更好地照顾西里斯。”

      “我不能就把他留在这里，莱姆斯！”她叫道。

      “我知道这很难。”他安慰道。“但他们对你回到他的公寓这件事非常严格。也许你能在那里找到一些问题的答案，同时等待西里斯康复。”

      金妮皱起了眉头。

      “莱姆斯，我在那里待了两天了，什么都没看到——”

      “再仔细找找。”他说。“如果在他醒来之前，那些缄默人什么都不肯告诉你，那里一定有什么能帮到你的。”

      金妮点了点头。

      “我得走了，明妮这几天脾气很坏。”莱姆斯叹了口气。“如果你有什么发现，就给我写信。你明天见到他之后也给我写信。”

      “好的。”金妮说。“谢谢你。”

      莱姆斯笑了笑，然后朝明妮的房间走去。

     

-*.*.*-

 

      金妮离开大楼时，秘书告诉她，她可以直接从大楼幻影移形到她的住处。但是，她的脑袋很乱，她知道她必须走出去，呼吸新鲜空气，祈求奇迹出现。恐惧仍然沉甸甸地压在她的心里。西里斯在里面奄奄一息，而她要回他的公寓去？

      秘书应请求拿来了一张地图，给金妮指了回西里斯家的路。她警告说，这段路很长，可能要走半个小时左右，每天这个时间街上人都很多。金妮不在乎。她觉得耳朵里嗡嗡作响，把周围的所有声音都盖住了。

      她确实用了半个多小时才回到西里斯的公寓。她忽视了街上小贩的叫卖声，忽视了食物的香味，忽视了喷泉和建筑物。她把手按在门把手上，门开了。楼梯似乎很长，她走到西里斯的公寓，发现门锁上了。金妮吃了一惊，因为她肯定她在几个小时前进来时没有关门。

      金妮走进公寓，径直朝卧室走去。床上很乱，但已经没有血迹了。一定有人趁她还在缄默人的大楼里时来过，清理了血迹。金妮舔着嘴唇，思考着该怎么办。明早的第一件事，她会回到大楼。她要见西里斯，要他给出答案。

      他怎么能瞒着她呢？

      但是，她坐在床上时，觉得筋疲力尽。金妮仰面躺在床上，看着在天花板上摇曳的光线，眼睛越来越沉，她睡着了。

     

-*.*.*-

 

      敲门声把金妮吵醒了。太阳开始落山了，把房间映成了橘红色，金妮揉着眼睛，想清醒过来。敲门声又响了起来，金妮跳下了床。她跑到门口，把门打开。是与西里斯有关的事吗？

      见到来人，她叫了起来。

      “莱姆斯！”

      他站在她面前，脸上带着悲伤的笑容，张开双臂，让她投入他的怀抱。她沉浸在莱姆斯带给她的安慰之中，然后放开他，擦了擦眼睛。

      “我能进来吗？”

      “能，对不起，这边。”金妮走进公寓，随手关上了门。“你怎么来这儿了？”

      莱姆斯看了看周围，西里斯的生活环境吸引了他，然后他才听到金妮的话。

      “我不能扔下你一个人。”他对她说，仿佛她觉得他会这样做很傻。“我立刻找安多米达来帮唐克斯带孩子。我没有事先预约，差不多花了一整天才幻影移形到这里。”

      “几点了？”金妮问，带他走进了客厅。

      然而，莱姆斯在看着墙上的一张照片，金妮之前没有注意到。她走到他身后，露出了笑容。照片里的人热情地挥着手。詹姆斯站在西里斯的肩上，举着胳膊，好像他刚刚赢了奖。年轻的莱姆斯站在一边，歇斯底里地哈哈大笑，边擦眼泪边朝他们挥手。彼得在地上捧腹大笑。

      “你们在干什么？”金妮不禁笑着说。

      “不知道。”莱姆斯诚实地回答。“这是很久以前的事了。”

      他停顿了一下。

      “你离开之后，詹姆斯有一阵迷上了给大家拍照。也许为了保留每个人的回忆。”莱姆斯笑着说。“谁知道这张照片是怎么回事。”

      他们走向沙发，坐了下来。但莱姆斯仍然东张西望，看着房间。

      “这套公寓比他以前住过的公寓都干净。他在这里一定比在伦敦更安宁。”他轻声说。

      金妮和莱姆斯一起打量着公寓。房间出奇干净，墙上挂着几张照片，书架上也放了几张。每张照片都是他爱的人。每个人刚进入公寓都会看到掠夺者的照片。沙发旁边有一张哈利和西里斯的照片，他们在笑着挥手。书架上放着他和泰迪的照片，泰迪正在拆礼物。他那年给泰迪买了一把扫帚。

 _詹姆斯也会这样做，_ 西里斯在圣诞节之后给她写信说。

      沙发对面的墙上挂着两张照片，一张是罗恩、赫敏和哈利在他原来的公寓里，另一张是莱姆斯和西里斯在莱姆斯家开心地喝酒。金妮的笑容很灿烂。她以前怎么没花时间看看这些呢？

      “你还好吗？”莱姆斯问她。

      她看着他，耸了耸肩，笑容渐渐消失了。

      “其实我前几个小时都在睡觉。”金妮回答。“想吃点什么吗？我肯定厨房里有些东西。”

      莱姆斯点点头，她就去找吃的了。东西只够做三明治，但是金妮发现自己不太饿，她相信莱姆斯之所以同意，只是为了让她有事做。她做完三明治，莱姆斯走进厨房，咬了一小口三明治。

      “你在公寓里寻找线索了吗？”

      金妮摇了摇头。

      “他的公寓不是很大。”她指出。“所以如果有什么东西的话，应该很快就能找到。”

      莱姆斯表示同意。

      “西里斯从来不擅长藏东西。”他告诉她。“他不会想到把它遮盖起来，或者藏在显眼的地方。”

      “我们要找什么？”金妮问。

      莱姆斯过了一会儿才回答。

      “文件，羊皮纸，任何可能记载医疗信息的东西。或许是书。我去书架上找找——”

      “我去卧室里找。”

      食物被遗忘了，他们分头行动。莱姆斯要在西里斯的公寓里找到东西的决心令金妮感到惊讶。但是，她善意地提醒自己，西里斯是莱姆斯的好朋友。他和她一样担心。金妮走进房间，双手叉腰。西里斯会把东西藏在哪里？卧室很小，只有床、床头柜和衣橱。

      金妮先走到衣橱前，打开抽屉。如她所料，里面只有衣服。金妮走向床头柜，然后停了下来。她之前没有发现，那里有一张她的照片，因为床头柜放在西里斯经常睡的那侧。说实话，她不知道西里斯从哪里得到这张照片的。这是在她十八岁生日派对上拍的。西里斯没有露面，但是她也没盼望他会来。他那时和安娜在一起，她和哈利在一起。这张照片像麻瓜照片那样一动不动，她在对着镜头微笑。

      金妮闭上眼睛，思考着。她突然想起来了，唐克斯带了一台照相机参加派对。她想要更多泰迪和大家一起拍的照片，一定是她拍了这张照片。金妮叹了口气，转身继续寻找。金妮打开抽屉，觉得很失望。里面只有一些公寓账单、弗雷德和乔治畅销的恶作剧玩具和一封几乎看不懂的泰迪的来信，里面大多数是火车的照片。

      唯一能找的地方就是床底下。金妮跪在地上，掀开被子，看到了一双凉鞋和一个盒子。她眯起眼睛，把盒子从床底拿了出来。金妮盘起腿，舒服地坐在地上，打开盒盖，把它放到了一边。盒子里是信，许多的信。她拿出了第一封信。是哈利寄来的，他仍然管西里斯叫“伤风”。金妮没有看，把它放到一边，又拿起了第二封。

      信是她写的，讲的是她第一次在正式魁地奇比赛中获胜。接下来又是哈利，然后是莱姆斯，然后是金妮，然后是唐克斯。越往下看，信越破旧。来自詹姆斯，詹姆斯的父母，莉莉，然后又是詹姆斯。这些信让她分了神，差点没注意到那本半掩起来的黑色封皮的笔记。金妮将它拿起来，打开了它。第一页令金妮大为震惊。

      “莱姆斯！我找到了些东西！”

     

-*.*.*-

 

      第二天早晨，金妮坐在门厅里，眼睛又红又肿，她试图摆脱心中的担忧。就在几分钟前，阿诺德和她打过招呼，可他看到她时，嘴角没有一丝笑容。他简单地点点头，说西里斯比昨天晚上好多了，他会让治疗师帮他准备好见她。

      莱姆斯握着金妮的手，她的手汗津津的。

      “这边。”阿诺德出现在了秘书旁边的门口。

      金妮站了起来，跟在他身后，莱姆斯在门厅里等他。他们走过长长的走廊，来到右侧的最后一扇门。他推开门，又对她点点头，看了一眼手表。

      “我给你们十五分钟。”

      然后他就离开了。金妮叹了口气，走了进去。房间很明亮，看起来不像病人住的地方。墙壁是温暖的褐红色，窗外是明媚的阳光。西里斯躺在床上的一堆枕头上。他的皮肤仍然很苍白，但眼睛却充满活力，他一看到她，就目不转睛地盯着她。

      她什么也没说，而是在床边坐了下来，西里斯深吸了一口气，他刚才一定屏住了呼吸。

      “你知道了。”他简单地说，手指攥紧了床上的被子。

      “我找到了你的小黑本。”她说，尽量不在此刻开玩笑，但她没忍住。

      她现在面对着他，觉得有点歇斯底里。

      “你应该告诉我的。”她看着他的眼睛，轻声说道，然后垂下了目光。“我不知道。”

      “我就想这样。”西里斯说，他坐了起来，朝她靠了过去。

      他痛得龇牙咧嘴，但他试图掩饰起来。金妮皱起眉头，西里斯又叹了口气。

      “我本来可以让你免受这些痛苦。”

      “金妮。”西里斯嘶嘶地说。“别为此事怪责自己。”

      “我怎么能不怪自己？”她喊道，把笔记扔到了他的床上。“我害你生病；在我身边会让你生病！”

      西里斯摇着头，但他无法否认这件事。

      “那些日期，笔记里的那些日期都是我这四年来见到你的一两天之后。”金妮觉得自己要哭了。“鼻子出血，可怕的偏头痛，瘫倒，昏厥，几个小时后醒来无法呼吸，无法进食——我可以一直说下去。你都写下来了。”

      西里斯握住她的手，她把手缩了回去，仿佛他烫到了她。她不能碰他，她知道她的触碰会对他产生什么影响，她不能碰他。他脸色一沉，朝她靠了过去，但是他的动作很困难，仿佛肌肉十分酸痛。

      “最后一战之后，缄默人找到了我。”过了一会儿，他对她说，灰眼睛一直看着她。“我那时还在霍格沃茨，你已经离开好几天了，但是我病得很厉害，根本不能离开校医院。事情发生得很突然，我第二天就要转到圣芒戈去了。但是他们出现了……他们见到我不是因为最后一战受伤，而是得了某种未知疾病，似乎并不太惊讶。他们提出要帮助我。”

      “我拒绝了他们，让他们离开。但是我的情况越来越糟，所以我很不情愿地同意了。我知道，对他们来说，我只是一个科研项目，除你之外唯一从帷幔里逃出来的人。但是他们说他们有答案。”

      西里斯用手抓了抓头发，金妮发现他手上的皮肤是青肿的。

      “他们问了我无数关于帷幔的问题，我记得什么，我是怎么逃出来的。除了你告诉我帷幔让你做出的承诺，别的我不太记得了。但我那时让他们同意永远不联系你。所以他们按照我说的去做了。帷幔同意带走我的记忆，好让我离开。但是不管用，我记得你，记得与你有关的一切。”

      他现在的语气很温柔，他看上去想抓住她，抱紧她。她竭力忍着胃部的不适。

      “我被治好了，但是他们有一个理论，虽然他们没法证明。他们认为……他们认为帷幔给了我们终极惩罚。我记得一切，但是在你身边，跟你在一起，会使我产生难以忍受的痛苦，会让我生病。”西里斯显得很沮丧。“这只是一个理论，但他们建议，在他们用魔法治愈我之前，我不要见你。

      “我避开了你的生日派对，避开了哈利邀请我去他的公寓，跟你、赫敏和罗恩待在一起，避开了莱姆斯邀请我去看怀着泰迪的唐克斯，因为他碰巧提到你在那里。当然，还有其他原因。我也试图将你从我的脑海中抹去，我无法停止对你的思念，但是我知道……我认为……你应该和哈利在一起。所以这只是凑巧奏效罢了。

      “泰迪出生的时候，我在医院见到了你和莱姆斯，我们只交流了不到一个小时。两天之后，我病了。你的毕业派对后，我第二天都下不了床。我那次生日的酒吧聚会后，我不得不跟安娜编理由，告诉她我为什么突然要去上班，其实我在呕吐……金妮，我很抱歉。”

_而你要给我们你和西里斯·布莱克一起生活的希望。_

      金妮觉得口干舌燥。

      “罗恩的婚礼之后是怎么回事？”她问。

      西里斯摇了摇头。

      “缄默人那时确信他们找到了治疗办法。他们让我搬到这里，搬到佛罗伦萨，他们说这里有一个厉害的女巫能帮他们。他们没有告诉我太多信息，但他们给了我一些魔药……他们让我去参加罗恩和赫敏的婚礼。我当时很肯定它会起作用，感觉非常好，我忍不住向你承诺了一切。哈利祝福了我们，我真的很想和你在一起。我有一个多月都没生病。”

      金妮竖起了眉毛。

      “但是，当我生病的时候，那是最严重的一次。魔药把病拖延了，但似乎使它的恐怖程度增加了一倍。有一个星期，我都需要呼吸辅助。不过，我们那时已经在计划你来这里度假了。我就顺水推舟，希望他们到时会有所发现。我不能再喝那个魔药了，它差点要了我的命，但是我相信他们会找到什么东西的……”

      “可是他们没找到，对吗？”金妮轻声问。“所以你才不想让我来。”

      西里斯悲伤地望着她。

      “我想再有一两个月，我们就会有结果了。”

      “但我还是来了。”金妮喃喃道，她真恨自己，恨帷幔，恨它准确预言了她永远不能和西里斯一起生活。

      “我希望你来。”西里斯强烈地说。“别这样。”

      “我差点又害死你。”她轻声说。“你怎么能想和我在一起呢？”

      这一次，西里斯真的握住了她的手，不愿让她缩回去。

      “我爱你。金妮，我爱你。”西里斯几乎是在恳求她。“我一直爱你。”

      她对他笑了笑，可她感觉不到快乐。

      “我也爱你，西里斯。”她说。“所以这才是帷幔最完美的惩罚。”

      听到她的话，西里斯松开她的手，靠回了床上。他似乎突然更虚弱了，看到这一幕，她的心跳得很快，虽然她憎恨自己，但还是担忧了起来。

      “他们总有一天会找到治疗方法，宝贝。”他温柔地承诺，灰眼睛慢慢合上了。

      金妮忍不住用手指抚摸着他的黑发。

      “希望如此。”

      那天晚上，她离开了，莱姆斯帮她收拾了东西。如果她害他生病，她怎么可能待在他身边呢？她闭上眼睛时，脑海中一直浮现他躺在卧室地上，四周全是血的画面。帷幔所做的事情真恶心。多年来一直这样玩弄她，永远不让她快乐，把痛苦强加给西里斯……

      金妮希望她能回去看看西里斯，解释一下她为什么不告而别，可她知道，她在他身边会让他更加虚弱。她不能那样对他。莱姆斯帮她弄清楚了西里斯黑色笔记里的内容，他比她更早明白发生了什么。她在西里斯的卧室里哭得头晕目眩时，他将她抱在怀里。他们在大厅里等候时，他在她耳边轻声安慰着她。

      他跟她一样恨着帷幔。

      在幻影移形大楼里等了几个小时之后，他们回到了莱姆斯的家。那天晚上，她睡在他的客房里，梦见西里斯落入帷幔，它取笑她，让她去救他，可她知道，她永远也救不了他。

 

-*.*.*-

 

      2003年2月6日

 

      金妮从脖子上取下围巾，把它挂在了身后的椅子上。她甩了甩头发，感觉雪渐渐融化了。书店里几乎没人，金妮可以安心地做需要的研究。金妮摘掉手套，把魔杖放在旁边的桌上，从包里拿出了书。

      赫敏给她列了一张书单，让她跟麦格借禁书区的书。她劝说了许久，才让麦格同意把这些书带出霍格沃茨。通常来说，金妮私下去霍格沃茨翻阅这些书也没有问题，可她最近很忙，根本没有时间。

      泰迪刚满五岁，很难应付。莱姆斯仍然在霍格沃茨工作，他请金妮尽量常去他的家里，确保唐克斯能照顾好两个孩子。一岁的明妮虽然是一个乖巧的婴儿，却养成了跟着哥哥闯祸的习惯。金妮能想象得到他们在霍格沃茨会是什么样。

      不仅罗恩和赫敏要有孩子了，弗雷德和安吉丽娜在订婚多年之后，也终于要结婚了，莫丽和亚瑟正在为更多的孙辈彻底打扫陋居，西弗勒斯给她寄来了可能用来制作解药的长效魔药材料，缄默人一直与她保持联系，跟她询问一些问题……现在还是她的魁地奇淡季。

      金妮翻了个白眼。感谢梅林，她现在没有打魁地奇，否则她的脑袋可能会爆炸。她把手伸进包里找书，却抓到了一张羊皮纸。她把它拿了出来，看到熟悉的笔迹，又把它放了回去。西里斯仍然给她写信，向她保证这样不会让他生病，她试着写了回信。但是这很困难，就好像她在追求一些她多么努力争取也不会拥有的东西。

      距离最后一战，距离她救了他，已经过了很久了。

      “五年。”她喃喃自语，拿起了她刚才放下的那本书。

      她有一个小时做研究，但是她的脖子和写字的手很快就抽筋了。太阳已经落山，雪还在下。书店肯定就快关门了，然后金妮就得回到她的公寓，换好衣服，去陋居和家人一起吃晚饭。金妮把书放回包里，离开了书店。她的公寓就在一个街区之外，但她觉得在书店比在家里更有效率。

      外面很冷，落雪渐渐挡住了路灯的光。金妮把包背在肩上，呼了一口气。

      “需要我帮你拿吗？”

      她发出一声尖叫，把包掉到了地上，她转身转得太快，差点摔倒。西里斯伸手抓住她的胳膊，在她屁股着地之前把她拽了起来。她的头发从围巾里掉了出来，挡住了她面前的男人。

      “西里斯！”金妮叫道。“你——你怎么在这里？”

      西里斯似乎在努力憋笑，但是没有奏效。

      “你看起来有点像疯子，金妮。”西里斯取笑道，弯腰把她的包捡了起来。

      他做了个鬼脸。

      “你真的知道有咒语能让这个变轻一些吗？”

      金妮仍然吃惊地呆站着。她上次见到他时，他因为她受了伤，躺在佛罗伦萨的一张床上。他现在健康地站在她面前，站在麻瓜伦敦一条被雪覆盖的街道中间。

      “你怎么在这里？”金妮又问道，伸手要拿回她的包。

      “我想见你。”

      他躲开了她想拿包的手，她为他幼稚的举动翻了个白眼。

      “不关心你的健康吗？”她有些尖锐地问。

      “一点也不。”他厚脸皮地笑道。

      “说真的，西里斯，我会——你会生病——”

      “那我们最好快点回你的公寓，嗯？”

      “西里斯。”金妮恼火地叹了口气。“我不能这样做。我不能知道结果，还继续跟你这样。”

      然而，西里斯还没准备好迎接悲观情绪。他似乎很高兴能和她在一起，看着她凌乱的样子，他的眼睛闪闪发光。

      “我认为你需要从你的研究中休息一下。”他对她说。“寻找治疗方法会把人累坏。”

      金妮立刻抬起头，目瞪口呆地看着他。他怎么知道她在为他寻找治疗方法？

      “拜托，金，就几个小时。”

      她犹豫着，努力克制着与逻辑相违背的欲望。

      “给男人一个机会吧，嗯？”西里斯轻声说，用手背摸了摸她的脸颊。

      她不情愿地点了点头，竭力装出被他的出现弄得心烦意乱的样子，她应该这样做。金妮知道西里斯跟她在一起会生病，就不应该希望他来。如果有人知道他们还没找到治愈西里斯的方法，那就是她。她对她的研究近乎痴迷，让赫敏也加入了她。但是，想到要把西里斯带回她家，她的心就跳得飞快。

      虽然天气严寒，但她的身体彻底暖和了。就几个小时，哪怕只有几个小时，然后她就会逼他离开。不管怎样，她都得去陋居吃晚饭。

      他们来到金妮的公寓时，金妮紧张得一句话都说不出来了。她没法和西里斯交谈，但他似乎毫不介意，反而对她的公寓很感兴趣，趁她脱掉外套、手套和围巾时，四处参观。金妮警惕地看着他，走进厨房沏茶。

      “所以这只是某种实验吗？”金妮尽量轻声问道。“看他们是不是有所发现了？”

      西里斯朝她看了过来。他的头发比在佛罗伦萨时长了，垂落在眼前。她想拨开他的头发。可她只是用魔杖敲了敲茶壶，让它冒起了蒸汽。

      “对。”他诚实地回答。

      金妮一想到他们可能有什么发现，心就怦怦直跳。

      “哦，很好。”她说，一直保持着很轻的声音。

      “我很想见你，一直烦他们，我觉得他们都准备杀了我了。”西里斯对她说，走进了厨房。“给你写信还不够。”

      “西里斯，我不想让你生病——”

      “我想见你。”他的声音没有争论的余地。“你想我吗？你不想见我吗？”

      “当然想了。”金妮轻声说。

      “我是心甘情愿来这里。别再觉得内疚了。”

      金妮点了点头，伸手要去橱柜里拿茶杯。但是她中途停了下来。

      “西里斯？”

      她转过身，发现他也在厨房里，正歪头看着她。

      “吻我。”

      金妮勉强说出了这句话，差点喘不过气来，接着，西里斯来到了她的面前。他温暖的手抚摸着她的脸，他与她在一起，使她觉得很完整。他一定也有这种感觉，她笑着想，因为他很快呻吟了起来。

      “卧室？”他粗声问道。

      “这边。”

      她捉住他的手，将他拽在身后。一种兴奋感传遍了她的全身。也许他终于被治好了。也许他们真的可以在一起。也许，只是也许……

      她忘记了接下来的想法，因为西里斯把她的上衣从头顶拽了下来，正在用手脱掉她的胸罩，而她开始解开他的裤子扣。她正想把他拉到床上，西里斯停了下来，手从她的颈后沿着脊柱一路抚摸下去。令她的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。

      “我们慢慢来，宝贝。”他用嘴唇贴着她的耳朵，喃喃说道。

      她打了个哆嗦。

      “不着急。”

 

-*.*.*-

 

      之后，金妮准备去陋居，西里斯整理衣服时，她尽量让自己觉得有希望了。但是，她能看到他以为她没注意时揉着脑袋，他靠在墙上抹着额头，似乎很憎恨自己。他们在一起才两个小时，他就又病了。金妮提出带他去莱姆斯家，她知道他要去那里，但是他选择飞路过去。

      “你瞧，金。”他离开之前，对她轻声说。“这会得到解决的。”

      “已经五年了。”她悲伤地笑了。“我觉得这就够——”

      “嘿，嘿。”西里斯用一根手指挑起了她的下巴。“你要放弃我吗？”

      “不是。”金妮回答，咬着嘴唇。“我只是……”

      她叹了口气。

      “我觉得我永远也放弃不了你。”

      她的话让西里斯露出了笑容，他吻了吻她的嘴唇。

      “我们很快会再见。”他承诺道。


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章** **去而复返**

 

 

      2003年2月6日

 

      天气很冷，刺痛着他脸部暴露的皮肤，他又一次想，他为什么不进去待在壁炉边上。他此刻坐在阳台上一把金属椅子里，俯瞰一个寂寥而黑暗的后院。他能听到树林里树枝折断的声音，不知是因为森林里的动物，还是被雪压断了。阳台地上的雪弄湿了他穿的厚袜子，身上的长袖衬衫也不能为他抵御寒冷。

      但是他不能离开。

      西里斯从小就习惯了安静。只要他不惹他的母亲、弟弟或父亲生气，格里莫广场12号是一栋非常安静的房子。没人知道潜伏在四面墙之内的仇恨和家里客人的不安。西里斯是一个天生吵闹的孩子，可他发现，他最心烦意乱的时候，不能正常思考的时候，他就喜欢待在黑暗中，待在没人能听到或看到他的地方。

      然后他去了霍格沃茨，那里没什么是安静的。有詹姆斯和莱姆斯，彼得和莉莉……还有金妮。有魁地奇，只要麦格教授或其他教授听不到，他就能咒骂和尖叫。有格兰芬多的公共休息室，那里没有一个学生懂得“宁静”这个词的意思。有大礼堂，那里有欢笑、亲吻和温暖。

      离开霍格沃茨后，西里斯觉得他的整个世界变得更加安静了。金妮走了。伏地魔正在崛起。每个人都有秘密。但西里斯习惯了安静和秘密，对所有人都有疑心。他的家庭就是这样将他抚养长大。他需要保持安静，来保护詹姆斯、莉莉和哈利的安全……

      阿兹卡班也很安静，只有囚犯们偶尔的尖叫声。如果不是阿兹卡班的安静，西里斯永远也想不到如何抓住彼得。

      现在，西里斯像其他许多时候一样，坐在寂静之中，努力理清思路。他还是觉得有点恶心，这让他有些分神。在去莱姆斯家的路上，他觉得右眼后面一直在抽痛，胃也在翻滚，让他吐了不止一次。西里斯捧着脑袋，闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气。金妮正在失去希望。他正在失去希望。五年了，非常漫长的五年，西里斯一次又一次地尝试解决帷幔给他施加的诅咒。

      可他无法想象没有金妮的生活。哪怕是现在，他的衣服上还有她的味道，他想起几个小时前，她就躺在他身边，他用手指抚摸着她长着雀斑的皮肤。她脸上的笑容是他见过最特别的笑容，用光和自由点亮了他的每一寸，令西里斯喘不过气来。他想着她的头发、小手和大眼睛。他想着她说“不”时那固执的声音，还有她呻吟时翘起的嘴唇……他仍然无法相信金妮为他做到这种程度，就为了把西里斯从帷幔里带回来。她没有理由这样做，却为他拿自己的性命冒险。

      西里斯打了个哆嗦，他抬起头，又看向院子。他们为能在一起努力了五年，有时候，西里斯真想就此放弃。她去佛罗伦萨见他之后；诅咒落到他身上，他病得动不了时；她发现他一直对她隐瞒的秘密后，他看到她脸上的痛苦时……

      “该死。”西里斯轻声咒骂道，他的话在面前形成了一团雾气。

      “是该死。”

      西里斯吓了一跳，转身发现莱姆斯关上阳台的门，来到了外边。莱姆斯从眼角瞥了西里斯一眼，然后走向栏杆。

      “你疯了吗？”莱姆斯问，对西里斯摇着脑袋。

      莱姆斯的问题令他皱起了眉头。

      “如果唐克斯发现你一直开着阳台的门，她会杀了你。”

      西里斯扬起眉毛，发出一声大笑。莱姆斯也笑了起来，靠着栏杆支撑自己。他们的笑声在夜空中回荡，西里斯站了起来，走到朋友的身边。西里斯将胳膊肘搭在栏杆上，用手托着下巴，唇边挂着一丝笑容。

      “很难相信我的表亲会为这种事担心。”西里斯回答。

      莱姆斯哼了一声。

      “你可能会很生气。”西里斯继续说。

      莱姆斯又笑了起来，转身看着西里斯。当他看到好朋友的样子，笑声渐渐消失了。

      “还是不行吗？”他问。

      西里斯躲避着月亮脸的眼神，用力点了点头。

      “缄默人怎么说？”

      他清了清喉咙，觉得喉咙里面火辣辣的。西里斯喜欢安静，也喜欢做惹麻烦的人，西里斯讨厌他必须说出他不想说的话，讨厌他必须承认他试图假装的事情根本没有发生。莱姆斯总是能在西里斯和詹姆斯难过的时候看穿他们的伪装，这是他可以随时使用的技能，就像现在一样。虽然他们成长的时候，西里斯总是十分依赖詹姆斯，可他发现莱姆斯却成了给自己哭泣的肩膀。

      “我还没和任何人说。直接来了这里。”

      二人都沉默了一会儿，西里斯又清了清喉咙。

      “他们已经没有选择了。佛罗伦萨的女巫阿比盖尔，她什么也做不了了……你知道她跟我说了什么吗？”

      西里斯舔了舔嘴唇，莱姆斯没有动静。没什么大不了的，西里斯心想。

      “她说让我回到帷幔里——”

      “什么！”

      莱姆斯的叫声把西里斯吓了一跳，方圆十英里内的人可能都会被吓到。西里斯惊讶地抬起了头，莱姆斯的手像闪电一样抓住他的衣领，把他的脸拽到了面前。

      “大脚板，你不能回到帷幔里。”

      莱姆斯的琥珀色眼睛很亮，里面充满了保护欲和愤怒，西里斯没有说话。莱姆斯的手攥得更紧了。

      “大脚板，你不能回到帷幔里。我们不能再失去你了。那个女巫错了。”

      西里斯沉默地点点头，莱姆斯眯起了眼睛。

      “西里斯，你必须向我保证，你不会回去。想想哈利，想想金妮！她为你做了那么多，你却要回到帷幔里，就因为有个该死的女巫告诉你——看在梅林的份上，想想泰迪！他爱你。我们都——”

      “我不回去！”西里斯叫道，他伸手抓住了莱姆斯攥着他衣领的那只手。“我不想失去你们任何人。”

      “西里斯。”莱姆斯的语气中透着警告，但他想说的话被阳台门打开的声音打断了。

      两人转过身，发现唐克斯双手叉腰地站在那里。然而，她的眼睛闪闪发亮，显然在憋笑。

      “你们要接吻吗？”

      莱姆斯吃惊地把手放了下来，西里斯笑了笑，伸手摸着脖子被领口勒到的地方。

      “想想我把我刚才撞到的事告诉大家会怎么样吧。”唐克斯咯咯笑着说，莱姆斯朝他的妻子走了过去。

      “我们不打算接吻。”莱姆斯说，吻了吻唐克斯的脑袋。

      “行吧。”

      “我们真的不——”

      “真的。”西里斯笑着重复道。

      唐克斯翻了个白眼。

      “进去吧，男孩们；泰迪想让你在他睡觉前跟他说晚安。如果你们两个在外面亲热导致那孩子彻夜难眠，可会付出惨重代价。”

      西里斯露出得意的笑容，跟着这对夫妻回到小屋，随手关上了门。

 

-*.*.*-

 

      2003年6月26日

     

      “把赫敏留在家里，我觉得有点不好。”

      金妮翻了个白眼，亲热地伸手揉了揉罗恩的头发。

      “嘿！当心点！”

      “别傻了，想想办法。”金妮说，戳了戳他的胸口。

      “哎哟——”

      “我也很累，但是我们需要这个。”

      “你不明白，金。”罗恩说，睁大了蓝眼睛。“她疯了。她的后背疼，脚也肿了，她一直提起真的很恶心的东西，肯定会让我做噩梦。”

      “说得太多了，罗恩。”金妮笑着打断了他。“她怀孕了。你还想怎么样？”

      罗恩用鼻子叹了口气。

      “简单的九个月是不是要求太高了？”

      “是！”金妮忍不住笑了起来。“你真是个傻瓜。”

      “哦，对不起。黄油啤酒？”

      纳威把左手拿着的两瓶黄油啤酒递给罗恩和金妮，差点把自己的饮料洒在他们身上。韦斯莱兄妹各拿了一瓶，对纳威笑了笑，他朝厨房旁边的卢娜和布雷斯走了过去。

      “你难道不应该想离开这栋房子吗？”金妮继续说道，喝了一口饮料。

      罗恩耸了耸肩。

      “我只是知道她想来。”

      “你这就是说谎了。”金妮又翻了个白眼。“赫敏讨厌去酒吧，她讨厌舞池里的人群，她受不了我们去麻瓜伦敦时你问她的关于麻瓜的问题。”

      “什么！你这个邪恶的——”

      “嗨，罗恩，金妮。”

      迪安·托马斯刚刚走进金妮的公寓，来到主人面前，在她前面的桌上放了两瓶火焰威士忌。

      “为了感谢你让我们出发前在这里碰面，这些酒送给你。”迪安说，夸张地朝威士忌摆了摆手。

      金妮得意地笑了笑，起身拥抱迪安。罗恩也站了起来，和迪安握手，然后抓了抓头发。

      “今晚就这样了吗？”罗恩小心地问。

      “什么意思？”迪安笑着问，偷喝了一口金妮的黄油啤酒。

      “罗纳德不跟赫敏一起出来，就像个孩子似的。”金妮甜美地说，见罗恩瞪着她，她对他眨了眨眼睛。

      “这不是真的！”

      “韦斯莱，你马上要有一个真正的孩子了，你最好快点长大，做个男子汉！”迪安笑着拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，罗恩推开了他的手。

      迪安把饮料还给金妮，朝厨房走去，金妮肯定他要去拿一些小酒杯。她看到布雷斯和迪安互相点点头，迪安搂住卢娜打了个招呼，然后纳威和迪安开始谈笑起来。哈利在厨房的水池边和潘西说话，看到他的格兰芬多同学，他跳了起来。金妮飞快地数了一下，发现他们还差几个人就可以出发了。

      “还是去参加派对吧。”罗恩喃喃道，又坐回沙发上，打开了一瓶威士忌。

      在金妮公寓里的这种相聚已经成了一种传统。虽然很奇怪，可他们现在都是成年人了，几乎没时间让大家聚在一起。所以他们试着一个月一次或每两个月一次，将大家聚在一起吃晚饭或者出去玩上一晚。多年来，这群人已经有了变化。

      一开始只有罗恩、赫敏、哈利和金妮。然后纳威和卢娜加入了，金妮想尽量多和他们保持联系。他们成了这群人的固定成员，这让金妮想起了她四年级的时候，他们进入神秘事务司那年。不久之后，他们有一次去酒吧，偶然撞到了迪安和西莫，他们希望也叫他们一起出去。弗雷德、乔治、安吉丽娜和汉娜也会偶尔参加。

      后来哈利和金妮分手了。哈利开始和潘西约会，这位斯莱特林选择加入这群主要是格兰芬多的人。她甚至还带来了布雷斯·扎比尼，金妮不知道是为了精神支持，还是因为他是他们见过最讨厌的斯莱特林。四个人的聚会很快就变成了十多个人的聚会。

      “金，你的厕所没纸了。”西莫的声音打断了金妮的思绪。

      她恼火地抬起头，他笑了起来，投降地举起了双手。

      “玩笑，就是个玩笑。”

      “弗雷德和乔治在哪儿？”纳威的声音竟然盖过了小公寓里大家的欢笑声。

      她听见罗恩咒骂了一声，转身看向他。

      “啊，对了，他们会在酒吧见我们！”

      看到金妮眯起的眼睛，罗恩不好意思地耸了耸肩。迪安拿着许多小酒杯回到沙发上时，她忍不住笑了起来。

      “大家过来呀！”迪安叫道。

      潘西是第一个过来的，但金妮觉得她是想跟自己站在一起。她们互相笑了笑，潘西朝她凑了过来。

      “我鄙视托马斯这样。”潘西轻声说，免得迪安听到。“我讨厌小酒杯。”

      金妮笑了起来。

      “你每次都这么说。”金妮指出。“你每次也都会拿起小酒杯。”

      潘西将胳膊抱在胸前。金妮又看了她一眼，仍然对潘西的麻瓜打扮感到惊奇。她把头发盘成高高的发髻，穿着短裤和略显宽松的衬衫。虽然她的五官很凌厉，金妮喜欢认为每个斯莱特林都有这个特点，潘西仍然可能被当成麻瓜，而不是一个纯血斯莱特林。

      时代真的变了。

      “给你，还有你——嘿！先别喝，西莫！卢娜，给你，递给扎比尼——卢娜！别把它倒进植物里！”

      “但是火焰威士忌有助于防止——”卢娜梦幻般的声音说道，但被布雷斯的窃笑声打断了。

      “金妮。”

      金妮吓了一跳，哈利竟然能在没被发现的情况下来到她和潘西身边。

      “嗨，哈利。”她对他笑了笑。

      她忍不住看着潘西放下胳膊，把手放进了哈利的手里。

      “罗恩还好吗？”哈利问，用另一只手推了推鼻子上的眼镜。

      金妮笑着耸了耸肩。他们对视一眼，然后哈利朝他的好朋友靠了过去。

      “朋友，一切还好吗？”

      罗恩夸张地叹了口气。

      “这杯是给你的，哈利。”罗恩回答，把迪安倒的一杯酒递给了哈利。

      他们很快手中都有酒了，大家欢呼着把杯子碰到一起，喝光了杯里的酒。酒火辣辣地滑下金妮的喉咙，她忍住了想喘气的冲动，只是晃了晃肩膀，仿佛这样就可以顺利下咽。

      “啊！”西莫欢呼。“第二轮吗？”

     

-*.*.*-

 

      麻瓜伦敦绝对是一个有趣的地方。他们没人会被认出来，这令哈利觉得无忧无虑，但金妮觉得这会使他们更加吵闹。逛了两家酒吧后，这群人决定去一家有吵闹音乐和拥挤舞池的酒吧。

      金妮不知道他们在酒吧里待多久就会有人被赶出去。迪安和西莫在舞池里跳来跳去，好像中了咒似的。哈利和罗恩坐在吧台，把头凑在一起，低声讨论着什么。每隔五分钟就会有人发出愤怒或高兴的喊叫。潘西靠在墙上，眼睛闪闪发亮，听着汉娜·艾伯特、纳威和乔治说话。安吉丽娜和弗雷德在跟周围的人挑战一口气喝完啤酒。

      所有人都喝醉了。

      “你在干什么？”

      金妮转过身，眨着眼睛想看清楚。布雷斯·扎比尼站在她面前，看着她凌乱的样子，露出了坏笑。

      “冷静一下。”金妮回答。

      “不跳舞吗？”布雷斯问。

      金妮摇了摇头。

      “我喝酒比赛输给了弗雷德和安吉丽娜。”金妮对他说，慢慢摇了摇头。“两次。”

      布雷斯笑得更厉害了，他朝她靠了过去。他的身上散发着薄荷和干净衣服的味道。金妮眯起了眼睛。她觉得这是因为他的衣服都是最好的牌子。就算布雷斯和潘西现在跟格兰芬多们混在一起，他们仍然会炫耀自己的财富。

      “再来一杯？”

      布雷斯朝金妮的空酒杯点点头，她抬头笑着看向他。潘西逼他加入这群人时，这个斯莱特林用了一段时间才转变观点。他们都在霍格沃茨的时候，他一直不像马尔福那么坏，但是他喜欢说尖酸刻薄的话，喜欢故意惹恼男孩们。他变了很多。

      “当然。”

      布雷斯又点点头，走向了拥挤的吧台。金妮咬着嘴唇，然后看向舞池。她想在人群中找到迪安和西莫。灯光刺痛了她的眼睛，找了一分钟后，金妮放弃了。金妮转过身，听见弗雷德在大声欢呼，有人握住她的手，把她吓了一跳。

      “来吧，金，跳舞时间到！”

      西莫拽着她跌跌撞撞走进了舞池。

      “但是我的杯子——”

      西莫没有让她说完，拿起她的空杯随便放到一个座位上。西莫作势让她转了个圈，金妮咯咯笑了起来。迪安突然来到他们身边，和汉娜跳着奇怪的舞步。汉娜的脸很红，双手举在空中。

      音乐跟金妮以前听过的不一样，但麻瓜的音乐总是这样。金妮永远不知道怎么跟着它跳舞，她只好模仿汉娜跳了起来，她举起胳膊，转了一个圈。她闭上眼睛，继续旋转，听到西莫和迪安在音乐声中大笑，她也笑了起来。但是人越来越多，没法继续转了，金妮只好停了下来，随着音乐摇摆，朝走过来的纳威做了个鬼脸。

      “真他妈棒！”纳威蹦跳着叫道。

      就在这时，停下旋转的忙乱、贴在一起的身体和空气里的汗味之中，金妮看见了他。她倒吸了一口气，用手捂住胸口，在迪安身边四处张望，想确认那就是他。

      “西里斯。”她轻声说。

      金妮从人群中挤了出去。西里斯正走向酒吧后面，金妮知道那里有一个出口……也许是厕所，但是不管怎样，她都要跟着他。有人撞到她时，她尽量保持平衡，眼睛紧盯着西里斯。西里斯，西里斯，西里斯。

      自从二月以来，她就没见过西里斯了。他们不经常写信，但他们总是时不时地经历写信的干旱期。他显然已经离开了佛罗伦萨，但金妮不知道他搬到了哪里。他现在就在伦敦，她公寓附近的一家酒吧里。金妮从弗雷德和安吉丽娜身边走过，他们正在一群喝酒大赛的失败者面前亲热。

      西里斯微微转了转头，好像知道她在身后，她加快了脚步。他的头发比以前长了，所以她看不见他的眼睛，金妮现在最想看到的就是他的灰眼睛。金妮露出了微笑，她惊讶地发现，她伸手抓住他的肩膀时，她的手在发抖。

      “西里斯。”她轻声叫道。

      梅林啊，直到现在，她才意识到她有多么想他。

      “什么？”

      金妮觉得自己脸红了。她面前的那个人不是西里斯，虽然他看上去很像西里斯，她一时间甚至怀疑他们是否有血缘关系。但是不可能，面前这个男人有着一双褐色的大眼睛和更圆润的鼻子。他们两个个子一样高，头发颜色一样，所以金妮才会在喝多的情况下把他当成西里斯。

      “对不起？听不清，这里太吵了！”

      那人一直在跟她说话，金妮眨了眨眼睛。她应该说点什么。她一定要说点什么。

      但是失望像一堵砖墙一样向她砸来。酒吧后面没有出口，只有厕所。他也不是西里斯。金妮往后退了一步，然后转过身去。她挤过人群，又从弗雷德和安吉丽娜身边走了过去。她的眼睛寻找着出口，终于找到了。哈利和罗恩还坐在吧台旁，没有发现她从他们身边冲了过去，离开了酒吧。

      温暖的空气并没有让金妮觉得好一点。她喘着气，想让自己的呼吸平静下来。她的眼睛火辣辣的，双手还在颤抖，不过现在却是因为不同的原因了。那不是西里斯。

      “没关系。”她喃喃自语，又用手捂住了胸口。“我没事。”

      可是她自己的话让她再也受不了了。金妮用另一只手捂住了眼睛，仿佛这样就可以止住泪水。金妮靠在酒吧的砖墙上，滑到了地上。酒吧外面到处都是喝醉的人，几乎没人留意这个喝醉的女孩在哭。

      她的身体因为压抑的抽泣而颤抖着。

      她还是不好过。每当金妮觉得终于没事了，她终于没事了，就会有事发生。他会给她写信，说他想念她。她会听到泰迪提起他。哈利会提起西里斯给他讲过的某个笑话。

      而且梅林啊，她好想他。即使几个月没见，即使知道他们会给对方造成痛苦，她仍然想念他。她想念与他有关的一切。她身边的人似乎都是成双成对的，这令事情变得更糟糕了吗？也许吧。毕竟，罗恩和赫敏要有他们的第一个孩子了。倒不是说金妮最近想要孩子，而是因为这是一个大进展，罗恩和赫敏决定一起承担的重要承诺……

      除了西里斯，金妮还会想和谁这样做呢？

      眼泪止住后，金妮能喘过气来了，她用手背擦了擦脸。她现在不能进去，她知道她的脸很红，眼睛也肿了。如果那个长得像西里斯的人还在里面，她就不会进去。

      “韦斯莱？”

      金妮抬起头，惊讶地发现布雷斯从酒吧里探出身子，眯着眼睛看她是不是坐在人行道上。金妮继续看着他，布雷斯决定离开酒吧。他撅起嘴唇，慢慢朝她走了过去。

      “你在哭吗？”

      金妮吸着鼻子，又擦了擦脸。

      “没有。”

      “通常来说，喝醉酒会哭的人是汉娜。”布雷斯对她说。“但是她要和你的一个哥哥好上了。”

      金妮咬着嘴唇，叹了口气。

      “起来。”

      “什么？”

      布雷斯仍然站在原地，双手插兜，扬起了眉毛。

      “你坐在这里像个傻瓜，快起来吧。我给你拿了酒，在酒吧里等了你二十分钟，如果我一个人回去，那我就是傻瓜。”

      金妮没动，布雷斯看了看周围，然后在她身边蹲了下来。

      “我没开玩笑。看到你哭，我觉得很不舒服。你不是那种爱哭的人。我们继续玩吧。”

      布雷斯站了起来，又沉默半晌，然后朝金妮伸出手来。她立刻握住了，让他把自己拽了起来。

 

-*.*.*-

 

      2003年9月29日

 

      “我不擅长照顾小孩。”西里斯承认。

      感觉到莱姆斯和唐克斯都在看他，他回避着他们的目光。

      “你知道我的两个孩子现在都在你手里吧？”唐克斯笑着说。

      西里斯耸了耸肩。他右手抱着明妮，她将头靠在西里斯的肩上，胖乎乎的手指抠着他夹克上的纽扣。他的左手牢牢牵着泰迪的手。泰迪听到父母的话，抬头看着他的教父，跟西里斯对视一笑。

      “但泰迪和明妮是你的孩子。”西里斯说。

      莱姆斯笑了起来。

      “我当然能带好你的孩子了，月亮脸。”

      “我相信你见到罗斯也没问题。”莱姆斯说，然后敲了敲门。

      西里斯变得紧张起来，看了一眼唐克斯。她不必抱着孩子，似乎松了一口气，他们四目相对时，她朝西里斯眨了眨眼睛。

      “你手里的两个孩子会让赫敏更放心地把罗斯交给你。”

      西里斯脸色煞白，但他还没来得及做什么，门就开了。今天是西里斯少有的休息日之一，他见过所爱的人，就必须回去工作了。缄默人和他的工作永远也不会结束。虽然几个月前还以为无计可施，但缄默人想出了更多可能的解决办法。

      所以他今天要去见罗恩和赫敏的第一个孩子罗斯。她在大约一个多月前，也就是八月底出生。他先去莱姆斯家接上卢平一家，然后一起去新父母的家。

      “你来了！”

      罗恩像往常一样瘦高，脸上挂着跟大多数初为父母的人一样疲惫的神情。他的眼睛下面有着黑眼圈，头发看起来好像很久没有梳过了。不过一看到他的朋友，他就露出了灿烂的笑容。

      “进来，进来！赫敏等不及见你们了！哦，你好呀，泰迪。”

      泰迪松开西里斯的手，握住了罗恩的手。

      “宝宝是女孩吗，罗恩？”泰迪睁大眼睛问道。

      罗恩笑着点了点头。

      “对。”罗恩让他们进来，然后关上了门。“她叫罗斯。”

      泰迪皱着鼻子，松开了罗恩的手，朝房子里面跑去。莱姆斯站在妻子身边，警惕地看着开始乱拿东西的泰迪。

      “什么时候才会有人生男孩？”泰迪问，拿起一个相框，然后放回了原处。“只有女宝宝，没有男孩，我想要一个朋友。”

      罗恩笑着耸了耸肩。

      “不知道啊，哥们儿。问问你爸妈。”

      西里斯也笑了起来，唐克斯翻了个白眼，莱姆斯开始摇头。他不知道泰迪抱怨过多少次他是这群朋友里唯一的男孩了。不过确实如此，西里斯意识到。比尔和芙蓉几年前生了维克托娃。莱姆斯和唐克斯生了小明妮，现在罗恩和赫敏刚刚有了罗斯。

      可怜的孩子，被这么多女人围着。不过，在他生命中的某个时刻，很可能会庆幸他与她们中的任何一个都没有血缘关系。

      “西里斯！西里斯叔叔，过来！”

      西里斯把明妮递给莱姆斯，脱掉夹克，跟着泰迪进了厨房。泰迪刚刚学会正确叫西里斯的名字，他为自己感到十分骄傲。西里斯不知道他是否听过有人像泰迪那样努力大声说出自己的名字。西里斯看了看干净的厨房，而罗恩、唐克斯和莱姆斯去了另一个房间；从声音上来看，赫敏和罗斯在里面。

      “谢谢你们没有用飞路……那声音要把罗斯逼疯了，她每次听到都会哭……”

      大人们的声音消失后，泰迪得意地笑着看向他的教父。

      “那有饼干！”泰迪指着柜台轻声说。“我能吃一块吗？”

      西里斯又笑了起来，在教子身边弯下了腰。看到泰迪和莱姆斯，这种感觉很奇怪。这个男孩虽然拥有唐克斯改变外貌的能力，可他一看就是他父亲的儿子。每当泰迪处于放松状态时，就会有乱蓬蓬的棕色头发和褐色的大眼睛。他不笨手笨脚，也不安静。他似乎遗传了莱姆斯淘气的一面，和他教父母的急脾气。想到金妮，西里斯的笑容消失了。

      “你爸妈可能不愿让你吃。我们还没吃午饭呢。”

      泰迪困惑地皱起了脸。

      “所以？”

      西里斯笑了起来。

      “你去问问赫敏能不能给你一个。如果她同意，我们俩可以分一块。”

      泰迪坚定地点了点头，正要向西里斯伸出手，这时，他发现了别的东西。泰迪歪着脑袋，把一根手指放在嘴唇上，让西里斯不要出声，然后踮起脚尖，看向厨房的桌子底下。他兴奋地回头看着西里斯。

      “克鲁克山！”他笑着叫道。“克鲁克山在这下面！过来！”

      西里斯在男孩身边蹲下，也朝桌子底下看去。克鲁克山的确在下面。那只看到泰迪就往后退的橘色大猫立刻停了下来，朝西里斯走去。

      “你好，老朋友。”西里斯喃喃道，揉着克鲁克山的毛。

      看来时间终于开始对这个生物产生影响了。克鲁克山平时鲜亮的橘色皮毛开始变得斑驳，嘴巴周围还有一些灰色的毛。西里斯叹了口气。他还记得他在霍格沃茨的时候，克鲁克山是金妮的小猫。他怎么能忘记这个生物在他想抓住彼得时帮了多少忙呢……

      “他为什么这么喜欢你？”泰迪问，犹豫地伸手抚摸克鲁克山的尾巴。

      猫回头傲慢地看了泰迪一眼，西里斯笑了。

      “我们认识很久了。”

      “是吗？”

      西里斯点了点头，这时，另一个房间传来了唐克斯的叫声。

      “西里斯？还好吧？”

      “我们该走了。”西里斯轻声对泰迪说，从地上站了起来。

      泰迪赞同地点了点头。西里斯握住泰迪的手，和小男孩走出厨房，进了另一个房间。赫敏一看到西里斯，就从沙发上跳起来抱住了他。她那蓬松的棕色头发让他的脸很痒，但他也笑着抱了抱她。

      “感觉怎么样？”

      “我很好，很好！西里斯，我真高兴你能来，我只是不确定——来吧，过来见见罗斯！她会很高兴见到你的！”

      西里斯别无选择，只能跟上赫敏，但是他看了一眼莱姆斯。看到西里斯惊慌的表情，莱姆斯厚脸皮地笑了起来。赫敏把西里斯领到摇篮前，西里斯往里一看，看到了一个小小的婴儿。西里斯只看到她的头顶有一些红发，因为她在睡觉。

      “哦，她刚才还醒着！”赫敏叹了口气，伸手给罗斯掖了掖毯子。“我相信她很快就会醒过来。”

      “别担心。”西里斯搂住了她的肩膀。“我相信你会希望她睡着。”

      赫敏睁大眼睛看着西里斯。

      “罗斯让人很快乐。她真是一个乖孩子——”

      “她也可以很麻烦。”罗恩插嘴道，在莱姆斯旁边的沙发上坐了下来。“你就等她醒来吧。我这辈子从没听过这样的哭声。”

      赫敏震惊地看了罗恩一眼。

      “罗纳德！”

      西里斯攥了攥赫敏的肩膀，但仍然忍不住笑意。

      “赫敏，你不必给任何人留下好印象。”唐克斯对她说，在莱姆斯身边坐下，用手摸着明妮浓密的头发。“如果没有西里斯、哈利和金妮，我现在肯定疯了。我不知道莫丽是怎么做到的。”

      莱姆斯哼了一声。

      “孩子们很难带。”莱姆斯承认道。“明妮花了很久才能睡上整夜。”

      赫敏叹了口气，用手揉了揉脸。罗恩对她伸出手，她朝他走了过去，让他吻了吻她的指关节，然后把她拉到身边。她站在他身边，他将头靠在她的肚子上。这充满爱意的一幕让西里斯揪紧了心，他移开了目光……看到泰迪正在朝摇篮里张望。

      “嘿！”西里斯嘶嘶道，打了个响指。

      泰迪吓了一跳，但仍然面露笑容。

      “对不起！”泰迪蹦蹦跳跳来到了西里斯身边。“婴儿真无聊。”

      “你曾经也是婴儿。”莱姆斯对他说。

      明妮咯咯笑着，抓着莱姆斯的耳朵。她用力时，莱姆斯皱起了脸。

      “我不无聊。”泰迪说。

      “你说得对。”唐克斯笑着说。

      “想喝点茶吗？还有饼干？我在大家来之前做了一些，免得有人饿了——”赫敏不安地说，结束了她和丈夫的亲密时刻。

      “饼干！”泰迪蹦起来叫道。“要要要！”

      西里斯和赫敏一起走向了厨房。

      “我帮你拿。”

      赫敏点点头，把水壶放在炉子上，然后打开了几个碗橱。西里斯帮她从上面的架子拿了几个杯子。

      “不用魔法？”他问，把杯子放在了她拿出的托盘上。

      “虽然很简单，不过有了罗斯之后很累。”赫敏不情愿地承认道。“但是韦斯莱夫人说这很正常。不管怎样，我喜欢用麻瓜的方式做事。我就是这样长大的。我想让罗斯知道，魔法不是唯一的方法……”

      她低下头，咬着嘴唇，声音越来越低。西里斯停下动作，歪头看着她。他在赫敏十三岁时就认识她了，从帷幔里回来之后和她变得很亲近。毕竟，她是哈利的好朋友，在最后一战中帮助他的教子活了下来。她还让西里斯想起了莉莉，他觉得他很高兴哈利的人生中会有像他母亲那样的人。

      所以西里斯很容易就能明白赫敏的心思，也就不足为奇了。她一向不擅长隐藏自己的思想，现在也不例外。赫敏有事想问他。

      “还好吗，赫敏？”

      她抬头看着他，用手梳理了一下浓密的头发。

      “哦，对。”她停顿了一下。“我就是想……和你谈谈。我想这将是唯一一次……”

      “赫敏？”

      她又咬了咬嘴唇，然后松了口。

      “你有一段时间没和金妮说话了。”

      西里斯愣住了。他早该知道这和金妮有关。总是这样，不是吗？确实如此。他已经两个多月没给金妮写信了。就算在那之前，给她写信也很困难。他们在二月最后一次见面之后，他意识到了她有多么疲惫，他有多么疲惫。他们厌倦了为对方而斗争。虽然他很想她，很伤心，可他知道，除非缄默人有所发现，否则他不能时不时在她的生活中出现。她还那么年轻……

      如果缄默人永远都没有办法呢？

      “西里斯？”

      西里斯抛开这些念头，对赫敏露出了歪斜的笑容。

      “她和你说的？”

      赫敏点了点头。

      “她过生日时，你没给她写信。”赫敏柔声说。

      西里斯用手抓了抓头发，摇着脑袋。

      “我不知道我能说什么。”西里斯慢慢回答。“你知道，我很希望我和她之间能轻松一些，但事实并非如此。”

      “当然。我觉得她也理解。”

      听到赫敏的话，西里斯更专注地看着她。

      “她还好吗？”

      赫敏躲闪着他的眼神，但还是点了点头。

      “赫敏，你有什么瞒着我的？”

      “没什么！给你，拿着托盘，我觉得水现在已经够热了——”

      “赫敏。”西里斯的语气很生硬。

      赫敏紧张地转了转托盘上的一个杯子，然后才看向西里斯的眼睛。

      “我一直支持你和金妮。”赫敏对他说。“我希望你们之间的问题能够解决。我也知道这很难……但是……”

      “她在和别人约会吗？”

      西里斯问出口之后，才意识到他在考虑这个问题。他等着回答，看到赫敏脸红了。

      “我不确定。她没和任何人说。我是她最亲密的朋友之一，但她不肯说。我一直忙着照顾罗斯。但是我……觉得是。我就是能……感觉出来。”赫敏结结巴巴地说。

      西里斯觉得他的世界倾斜了，他紧紧闭上了眼睛。金妮当然会和别人约会。难道他不希望她这样吗？不是该让她……什么来着？重新开始？在没有他的情况下重新开始？他心乱如麻，觉得有点难受。赫敏碰了碰他的胳膊，他才又睁开了眼睛。

      “我不想让你失去机会。”

      西里斯摇了摇头，突然笑了起来。

      “什么机会？我有什么机会，我在她身边甚至就不能——”

      “赫敏！你在哪儿？”

      罗恩的叫声把赫敏和西里斯都吓了一跳。西里斯回头看了一眼，意识到大家还在等茶和饼干。他回过头，发现赫敏皱着眉头拿起了托盘。

      “泰迪要饿死了！”罗恩大笑着说。

      “饿死了！”泰迪也说道。

      “骨瘦如柴啊，这孩子——”

      这时，罗恩被西里斯听过最响亮的尖叫声打断了。罗斯醒了。赫敏摔碎了一个茶杯，她深吸了一口气。

      “ **罗恩！** ”

 

-*.*.*-

 

      2004年1月5日

 

      “你在看什么？”

      金妮目不转睛。这是他这个月第二次出现在报纸上。第一次是因为魔法部主办的舞会，他和哈利一起去的。哈利总是出现在报纸上，所以金妮没有多想。毕竟，她在那篇文章里只是看到了西里斯的名字。但是这次却大不相同。

      “你好？有人吗？”

      布雷斯碰着金妮的肩膀，把她吓了一跳。她抬头看向他，逼自己不要再看那张照片了。那一幕在她脑海中挥之不去，即使她看着布雷斯，也能看到西里斯和那个女人。

      “你现在看起来有点像僵尸，怎么了——那是西里斯·布莱克吗？”

      金妮清了清喉咙，又看向那张布雷斯已经注意到的报纸。那确实是西里斯。和一个女人在一起。正在吻她。

      “我不知道你还喜欢看报纸的八卦版。”布雷斯说，从她面前的桌上拿起了报纸。

      “我没有。”金妮轻声说。

      她觉得恶心。

      “我不敢相信他们像跟踪名人一样跟踪这个杀人犯。还印在报纸上！”

      金妮翻了个白眼，从桌旁站了起来。她将胳膊抱在胸前，穿过卧室，看向外面被雪覆盖的地面。现在还是早晨，她刚起来。布雷斯的一个家养小精灵把一些热茶、饼干和当天的报纸放在了桌上。食物的香气唤醒了金妮，她边吃饼干，边把报纸翻了个遍，根本没有意识到她要看什么。

      “他不是杀人犯。”

      布雷斯笑着哼了一声。

      “我记得我小时候听过他的事。记得那年他闯进霍格沃茨要杀波特吗？”

      金妮将头靠在窗户上，克制着再次翻白眼的冲动。

      “他洗清了所有罪名，扎比尼。”

      “对，好吧，我还是觉得你们都跟他混在一起太疯狂了。”

      “他是哈利的教父。”金妮指出。

      她看着一群鸟排成V字从头顶飞过。

      “波特把他说得像个圣人。”

      金妮露出了坏笑。

      “我不会那么过分。”她回答。“不过他是一个好人。”

      她听见布雷斯坐下来，给自己倒了一杯茶。

      “一个好人和……啊，她叫什么来着，跟他亲热的那个女人？他怎么搞到这些女人的？他在阿兹卡班待了那么久，很可能是个疯子。”

      金妮涨红了脸，转身看向布雷斯。他似乎毫无察觉，金妮差点就要诅咒他了。虽然布雷斯不知道金妮和西里斯以前的关系，至少她以为他对此事一无所知，可是他那样漠不关心地评论西里斯，还是刺痛了她。

      “就在上个星期，我还看见他跟另一个也很漂亮的女巫在一起。”

      “你在说什么？”金妮厉声说。

      布雷斯抬起黑眼睛看着她，看到了她的怒火。

      “我从没说过我不看八卦版。”他靠在椅背上，眯起眼睛，慢慢说道。“我不跟你上床的时候，也没什么别的事可做。”

      金妮抱起了胳膊。布雷斯和金妮已经上床好几个月了，确实如此。他很无聊，她也是。扎比尼的母亲不愿让她的独子工作，所以她把她从许多过世丈夫那里得到的庄园给了布雷斯一个。除了庄园，还有每月的津贴，金妮完全无法理解。布雷斯很快就不必为自己的人生奋斗了。

      几个月前，他看到她崩溃之后，他们的关系变得亲密起来。金妮知道，她和布雷斯只可能是炮友，但她也觉得他是一位好朋友，像潘西那样的好朋友。虽然他们明显很不一样，他在内心深处仍然是一个斯莱特林，但是他们相处得不错。他们这群人偶尔聚在一起时，他们会无视对方，直到大家都喝多了，根本不会注意他们的互动。

      “他经常上报纸吗？”金妮问。

      布雷斯表示同意。

      “作为一个被判过刑的重罪犯显然能引起媒体的注意——”

      “他不是重罪犯。”金妮举起手叫道。“别再那样叫他。他也不是疯子。”

      布雷斯笑着扬起了眉毛。

      “对，我肯定你说得对。”他讽刺地赞同道，然后停顿了一下。“不过你现在似乎是疯了。你在乎他上不上报纸？”

      金妮拂去脸上的头发，努力想找出个答案。她能给布雷斯许多借口，可似乎一个也想不起来。

      “我不在乎。”

      “你显然在乎。”

      金妮走到角落里放着她衣服的大躺椅旁，避开了布雷斯的目光。

      “他是一位朋友。”

      “我从没见过隆巴顿让你这么心烦意乱。”

      “该死，扎比尼，就这样吧。”

      金妮脱掉布雷斯让她穿着睡觉的衬衫，换上了自己的衣服。她感觉到他在看她，可她转过头，却发现他在看报纸。

      “潘西有一次说漏了你和布莱克的事。”布雷斯轻声说。

      他抬头看着她，露出了得意的笑容。

      “我当时觉得这不可能是真的。梅林啊，他都老得能当你的父亲了！”

      她涨红着脸提上裤子，转身指着他。

      “别评价你不了解的事。”

      “他伤了你的心吗？”

      金妮绷紧了身体，布雷斯注意到了。他惊讶地张大了嘴，过了一阵才冷静下来。

      “真的吗？还有人能让你伤心？”

      “扎比尼，闭嘴。”金妮嘶嘶地说。

      布雷斯从座位上站起来，朝她走了过去。她正努力穿着斗篷。

      “你为什么爱这样一个老傻瓜？”他低声问，手指轻轻拂过她的脸颊。

      她死死地盯着他，觉得怒火中烧。他对她和西里斯的事一无所知。他根本不了解西里斯。他算什么？

      “滚开。”金妮叫道。

      他瞪着她，在床脚坐了下来。

      “你要离开是因为我跟你嘲笑了那个疯子？”

      “我离开是因为你是一个混蛋。”

      “哎呀，母亲不赞同女士们这么说话。”

      金妮收起魔杖，穿上了鞋子。

      “她也不会赞同你跟一个在阿兹卡班待了半辈子的人上床。你和布莱克到底是什么时候开始交往的？自打我认识你以来，一直是波特，根本没有——”

      “布雷斯。”金妮的声音很轻。“如果你再说一句跟我或西里斯有关的话，我就击昏你。”

      布雷斯看着金妮走向壁炉。她没有回头看他一眼，就扔下飞路粉离开了。

      金妮一回到公寓，就走到书桌前，打开了一个抽屉。里面装满了信，是她保存多年的信。她伸手抓了一把信，然后坐在了地上。总是这么难，总是这样。虽然他早就不给她写信了，她仍然能梦见他。她还能听见他的声音。她能在泰迪的举动中看见他。她和每个人在一起时，都能感觉到他，好像他是这群人中缺失的一员。

      她仍然爱着他，这令她十分伤心。

     

-*.*.*-

 

      2004年4月10日

 

      死亡之室。

      他们这样叫有帷幔的房间，西里斯坐在一条石凳上，他明白这是为什么。这个昏暗的大房间让人一点也不舒服。看到帷幔，他的胃就揪紧了。

      西里斯舔了舔嘴唇，盯着拱门。他上次来这里是在金妮救了他之后，他不记得了。他不省人事地从帷幔中回来。西弗勒斯·斯内普救了他的命。想到这里，他皱起了眉头。再上次是他那该死的堂姐诅咒了他，他倒进了拱门里。他现在又来到了这里。不过这次没有战斗。也没有救援。

      他来这里是要做一件极其愚蠢的事。西里斯用手捧着脑袋，紧闭着眼睛。来自佛罗伦萨的女巫阿比盖尔一次又一次地告诉他，要想解除他身上的诅咒，唯一的方法就是重新进入帷幔。可是这太疯狂了，甚至缄默人也不想让他这样做。逃出来一次就是奇迹了。主动再次进入，还打算逃出来，这是不可能的。

      西里斯忍住了听从阿比盖尔的冲动。如果他被永远困在帷幔里呢？如果他再也见不到哈利、莱姆斯、泰迪、唐克斯或金妮呢？然后他意识到，如果他不重新进入帷幔，也见不到金妮。

      他原以为发现金妮和别人约会之后，他可以继续生活。西里斯试过约会，试过亲吻女孩，假装一切都好。这种方法确实奏效了一段时间。他感觉好了一些。可到了夜深人静的时候，他就会想起金妮。过了这么多年，他只能想起金妮。不知怎的，他知道她也在想他。

      西里斯进入魔法部和神秘事务司并不难。毕竟，西里斯跟缄默人一起工作了那么久，他也算是个缄默人。他走进死亡之室时，已经下定了决心。但是看到帷幔，他停了下来。虽然他离帷幔很远，可他依然能听到低语声。

      他不知道他过了多久才站起来，走向帷幔。十分钟，一个小时，一整天。但是他最终还是这样做了。西里斯慢慢走近，拂去了脸上的头发。

      “我应该跟哈利和泰迪道别的。”他轻轻地自言自语。“我应该去看看莱姆斯……”

      西里斯摇了摇头，在离帷幔几步远的地方停了下来。它飘动着，仿佛有微风吹过，但是西里斯感觉不到。

      低语声似乎更响了。

      “我真应该……”

      西里斯走到帷幔前，声音渐渐低了下去。低语的声音很大，可他不明白其中的含义。他凑上前，想知道为什么有一个声音听起来那么熟悉，想知道这个声音在说什么。因为在所有低语的声音中，他认得这一个。这令他的血液沸腾起来，他又往前凑了凑，他现在离帷幔很近了，很容易就能进去。

      “没事的，大脚板。一切都会好起来的。”

      西里斯眨了眨眼睛。

      “尖头叉子？”

      西里斯瞬间十分肯定，重新进入了帷幔。

     

-*.*.*-

 

_“金妮？金妮，醒醒。”_

      金妮呻吟着，把脸埋在了枕头里。

      “我还在睡呢。”她喃喃道。

      只要她闭着眼睛，很容易就又能睡着。如果詹姆斯不再烦她就好了。

_“金妮，醒醒。”_

      “别烦人了，詹姆斯！”金妮把被子拉到下巴，紧紧闭着眼睛，不想睁开。

_“金妮，去找西里斯。他需要你。”_

      金妮掀开被子，生气地从床上坐了起来，眼中闪着怒火。

      “詹姆斯，离我远点！”

      她停下来，看着黑暗而空荡荡的卧室，怒火消失了。金妮惊讶地张大嘴巴，拿起魔杖照亮房间。她确定詹姆斯一直在跟她说话，好像他就在她耳边低语。有那么一阵，她以为自己又回到了霍格沃茨，掠夺者们在因为一些无聊的事烦她。

      金妮下了床，环顾着房间。她真的觉得詹姆斯就躲在哪里。但是这不可能。詹姆斯死了。她一定在做梦。可是……

      “詹姆斯？”她轻声说。“詹姆斯，你……你在吗？”

      金妮往前走了一步，然后停了下来。她能听见房间外面有声音。金妮握紧魔杖，慢慢打开卧室的门，向外张望。看到两个人影站在她的壁炉前，她叫了起来。

      “莱姆斯！哈利！梅林啊，你们在这里干什么？”

      哈利和莱姆斯看起来都是匆忙穿上的衣服，虽然天色已晚，他们的眼睛仍然很亮。莱姆斯冲上前，双手紧紧抓住了金妮的胳膊。

      “金妮，你还好吗？”

      金妮点了点头，他声音中的焦虑令她觉得很困惑。

      “我当然很好，我刚才在睡觉。”金妮看向莱姆斯身后的哈利。“你们俩在这里干什么？现在几点了？”

      也许她听到的是他们飞路进她的公寓，而不是詹姆斯。莱姆斯拽着她走到了哈利身边。

      “这听起来很疯狂。”哈利慢慢说道。“但是……”

      他停下来，紧张地用手抓了抓头发。

      “怎么了，哈利？”

      “我听到我妈和我说话了。”

      金妮目瞪口呆地看着哈利。他听到了莉莉的声音？

      “我知道。我就是……太奇怪了，我睡得很沉，然后就听到了她的声音……她让我醒来，让我去找莱姆斯。”

      哈利又停了下来，无助地耸了耸肩。

      “于是我照办了。”

      金妮皱着眉头看向莱姆斯。莱姆斯也耸了耸肩。

      “他把他听到的话告诉我时，我最先想到了你。”莱姆斯说。“我以为你受伤了，或者发生了什么事，所以我们就从我家过来了。”

      “这可能是我做的什么怪梦。但是她听起来很急切。”哈利的声音越来越低，又用手抓了抓头发。“根据我做梦的经历，我就是觉得我需要去找莱姆斯。而他想过来看看你。”

      金妮搓着胳膊，转身避开了莱姆斯和哈利。哈利听见莉莉让他去找莱姆斯？就在她被詹姆斯的声音唤醒时，两个男人都来到了她的公寓。

      “我听见了詹姆斯的声音。”金妮轻声坦白。“就在你们来之前。”

      “你听见了我爸的声音？”哈利激动地说，金妮转身看向了他。

      她咬着嘴唇点了点头。

      “詹姆斯对你说了什么，金妮？”莱姆斯惊讶地问。

      金妮闭上眼睛，努力回忆。他想让她醒来，因为……因为他想让她去找西里斯。

_“金妮，去找西里斯。他需要你。”_

      金妮突然冲进了卧室。她刚要把睡衣换成衬衫和裤子，莱姆斯走了进来，哈利紧随其后。

      “你在干什么？”

      “金妮，詹姆斯说了什么？”莱姆斯再次厉声问道。

      他抓住她，让她停了下来。她看向莱姆斯，这才意识到她正喘着粗气，眼里充满了恐惧。

      “他让我去找西里斯。詹姆斯说西里斯需要我。”

      莱姆斯变了脸色，从金妮身边退开了。他看起来很惊慌，金妮也赞同地点着头。

      “他在哪里？他住在哪儿？”她问，很生气她自己不知道答案。

      “他一直待在伦敦城外。”哈利说。“我们走吧，我知道他在哪里！”

      “不，不。”莱姆斯摇着脑袋。“哦，不。”

      已经走出卧室的哈利和金妮停了下来。金妮觉得胃揪紧了。

      “怎么了？”她朝莱姆斯走去。“莱姆斯，怎么了？”

      “他在伦敦。”莱姆斯轻声说。“我恐怕我知道他到底在哪里。我们得快点。”

      但是金妮拦住了莱姆斯。她看着她的朋友，觉得很恶心。因为她在内心深处知道西里斯的确切位置。她的直觉告诉了她，他现在到底在哪……

      “他回帷幔里了。”


End file.
